I'm Into You
by JustAnAvidReader1029
Summary: Ms. Paige was assigning partners for their Literature class. Thomas ends up with Newt who immediately sparks up his interests. How will Thomas deal with this new found feelings for the blonde?
1. How They Met

"I'm gonna kill that stupid shuckface!" Thomas stormed out of their classroom. He was red with anger and all he wanted to do was kick Minho, his dorm mate, in the face. How dare he throw a party on their dorm the night before midterms? As if Newt was not already stressing enough about it, he also had to worry about not being able to study. God, he was fuming.

"Thomas! Wait!" Gally yelled, coming after Thomas who was walking/running.

"What?!" Thomas angrily yelled back, stopping on his tracks. Gally stopped and took a step back from Thomas, afraid that Thomas was going to sucker punch the living daylights out of him.

"Maybe you can stay at my house. I'm having a study group." Gally offered, trying to calm Thomas down.

"I can't study with people around. I can't concentrate." Thomas said, still red all over his face.

"Just consid..." Gally started.

"No! Just... Look, I'm close with Minho maybe he'll change his mind about this party." Thomas hopefully said.

"Well..." Gally scratched his head. Thomas looked at him with dismay.

"He's already getting the dorm messed up, huh?" Thomas said, feeling the throbbing pain in his head.

"Y-Yeah." Gally whispered. Thomas sighed loudly and started pacing the hallway, not caring about the other students passing by.

"This is college! I thought people would be more focused on their studies?!" Thomas yelled. "God, I might murder someone tonight." Thomas whispered.

"Okay." Gally grabbed Thomas and put his hands on Thomas' shoulders. "You have to calm down. You can maybe go to a coffee shop or the library." Gally added.

"But..."

"Do you want to study?"

"Yeah but..."

"Do you want to graduate?"

"Yes but..."

"Then find other ways that you can study."

"Fine." Thomas sighed in defeat but that does not mean he's not gonna punch Minho on the nose once the exams was over.

"Good. Now go to class. Literature is starting in 5 minutes." Gally patted Thomas on his shoulders and took off. Thomas walked the other way and made his way to his next class. Gally was his high school friend was back at Glade High. They met during freshmen year and had been inseparable ever since. Thomas was lucky they both picked the same college because if not he would have gone craze by the first week. Although they picked different courses they still see each other everyday.

He finally got the room and immediately sat on the front row. He always sat there at every class. Let's just say he was very grade-conscious. He wanted to pass every class, not top it, just pass. He somehow always needed to work harder than everyone. He guessed he was not really just given natural smarts.

The professor entered the room and every one fell quiet. Thomas squinted his eyes, this was not the same professor they had.

"Hello everyone. I'm Professor Ava Paige you can call me Ms. Paige, I will be your lecturer for the rest of the semester, assuming everything goes well. Mr. Janson's not... fit for the position so the university hired me." Ms. Paige gave them a warm smile and Thomas immediately knew she was a step up form the always cranky Mr. Janson.

"Okay, first order of business! I always give out quizzes, projects and other special assignments in order for you to be given extra credit." Ava paced around the room. "They always said that this subject is easy, that it's a breeze but I'll assure you that with me, It will not be. I will be giving you plays, impromptu acts, dramas, comedies, and all of the things that screams literature!" Ava passed him and gave him a smile. Thomas was one of those students that never really give any attention to Lit because he always thought it was easy but now, he knew it was gonna be a challenge.

"But, don't worry! You'll be assigned with partners!"

'Great! I'll have to deal with other people! Delightful!' Thomas sarcastically thought.

"You will be helping each other out for the rest of the semester and your grades will be based on how you and your partner do the tasks given to you." Students sighed and started complaining about how unfair it was until Ava spoke again. "Don't worry. You'll have the option of doing tasks alone if you are not comfortable with working with the partner I'm going to assign to you, which will be the permanent partnership for the rest of the semester." Ava said and took her tablet and started calling the names of each partner.

Thomas knew that he would most likely be doing the task alone, considering how bad he is with dealing with other people. He was outgoing, yes, but somehow people annoys the hell out of him. He was in very deep thought that he hadn't even realized his name being called.

"Thomas Edison?" Ava called twice.

"Y-yes!" Thomas stuttered as he became aware of his surroundings.

"You'll be with... Newton Isaacs." Ava smiled and proceeded to the next batch of names.

'Newton Isaacs' Thomas thought. Ah! He was the quiet blonde student that always stays behind the class. He looks behind to search for his lit partner and noticed the blonde drawing, seemingly out in a daze. He never really given much thought about Isaacs but now that they were partners, they might spend some more time together.

'At least, he's quiet.' Thomas thought, comforting himself.

"Okay, now go to your partners and sit together. The first assignment will be given. Go." Ms. Paige instructed.

Thomas knew Isaacs was not listening so got out of his seat and grabbed his bag and slowly approached the blonde. He noticed that Isaacs was attractive. Lanky, but attractive. He had this certain vide to him. Thomas shook his head. He stood in front of the blonde and lingered there until Isaacs noticed his presence. He looked up at the brunette.

"Can I help you?" He asked Thomas when he finally noticed him. He had an accent! British accent to be exact. That surprised Thomas.

"Thomas. Your new lit partner." Thomas smiled and held his hands for Newt to shake.

"Partner?" Newt asked, confused.

"Yeah, the new professor just assigned them." Thomas took his hands away and just explained to the blonde.

"New professor?" Newt asked again, even more confused. It made Thomas chuckle. He was cute.

"Yeah. She's gonna be giving the next assignment and we're partners... for the rest of the semester." Thomas explained as he sat his bag down the floor next to the chair that was next to Newt.

"Oh." Newt said, closing his sketch book. "Newton Isaacs, but call me Newt." Newt said as he held his hands for Thomas to shake.

"Nice to finally speak to you." Thomas took Newt's hand and shook it. He sat next to Newt and waited for Ms. Paige to give them the assignment.

"So, um..." Newt started, "are you okay with me being your partner?"

"Yeah. It's fine. You're the quiet type and I like that." Thomas assured the blonde. Newt just smiled at him and kept staring at Thomas.

"Do I have something on my face?" Thomas finally asked when he noticed the stare.

"No." Newt chuckled and looked back at his desk. Thomas squinted his eyes at Newt and the blonde kept laughing. Thomas looked at the blonde and noticed how pretty Newt's eyes were. How they scrunched up when he was laughing.

"You're staring, you know." Newt said when he caught the brunette staring. Thomas did not even notice the blonde look at him.

"Uh... Payback for staring at me earlier." Thomas thanked himself for thinking quick.

"Sure." Newt just smirked. Thomas was about to say something when Ms. Paige spoke again.

"For your assignment, I would like you to make a biography about your partner. Formats will be all up to you. So get to know them or hang out with them. This will be passed next week so that you will have ample time to do it after midterms." Ms. Paige announced. "I will not be making you stay any longer since this is our first meeting so, enjoy your free hour."

Thomas sighed and started packing his things. He was about to stand up when Newt started to speak.

"So, how would you like to do this?" Newt asked, backpack hanging in his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'm still focusing on the midterms for tomorrow. Maybe we can talk after?" Thomas suggested. Newt grabbed Thomas' phone from his hands and asked for the code. Thomas was dumbfounded but typed it anyways. Newt did something and gave it back to Thomas.

"What was that about?" Thomas asked, confused.

"You'll know in a matter of minutes." Newt said and waved him goodbye. Thomas was still confused as he looked at the blonde slowly disappearing in the crowd. Then he felt his phone vibrate in his hands. He looked and the message.

 **From Unknown Number: Newt here. Text me if any ideas come to you. ;)**

So that's what he did. Newt could've asked him normally but no, he had to do all those things. Newt was an odd one, for sure. He smiled but replied anyway.

 **To Unknown Number: You could've just asked for my number like a normal person would, you know.**

He hit send and the reply was almost instantaneous.

 **From Unknown Number: Where's the fun in that?**

Thomas chuckled at the message as he started to walk too. He saved the number to his contacts and replied back.

 **To Isaac Newton: Sure sure. Just so you know I named you after a scientist in my contacts.**

 **From Isaac Newton: I get that a lot. I named you 'Tommy' so we're even. :)**

'Tommy'? Thomas smiled at the nickname. He was about to reply back when someone took his phone from his hands.

"Hey!" Thomas yelled.

"You're smiling like an idiot. What you got there?" Alby said, teasing Thomas.

"None of your business, Alby!" Thomas said, punching the guy in the stomach lightly which made the guy scrunch up and Thomas immediately grabbed his phone back.

"Are you, Thomas Edison, smitten?" Alby teased, yanking the brunette under his arms.

"Shut up, Alby." Thomas hissed. Alby just laughed at him.

"Whatever. I don't have any classes for the rest of the day. Care to go to lunch?" Alby offered.

"Yes! I need food." Thomas agreed. They walked towards the hallway and made their way to the cafeteria.


	2. Study

Thomas entered his room and started to get his stuff for the exam he's got to study for tomorrow. The music was getting louder as the sun sets. Thomas groaned trying to prevent himself from going to Minho's party and yell 'KEEP IT DOWN OR I'LL CALL THE POLICE!'. He shoved his things to his backpack and started heading out only to be stopped by Minho.

"Hey!" Minho cheered, hugging Thomas. It was still quite early but Minho already smelt like alcohol.

"Hey." Thomas responded, patting Minho's back.

"You're not coming?" Minho asked, disappointment on his face.

"As much as I want to but I have to study for the exams tomorrow." Thomas said. He wanted this pointless conversation over so that he can finally go somewhere and study.

"Thomaaaaaas! Grades don't matter in the long run you know!" Minho threw his hands up, "live for once!"

"Yeah, I'll live when I pass my chem midterms." Thomas said sarcastically.

"Your grades are fine! C'mon, just tonight!" Minho persuaded.

"Nope. Sorry." Thomas said unapologetically and walked ahead. Minho just sighed behind him.

"You owe me!" Minho yelled.

"You're the reason why I can't study at my own dorm room! You owe me!" Thomas fired back before he heard a chuckle from Minho.

He signed out from the dorm and made his way to his car. It was not fancy but it was not cheap either. As he was walking, he felt his phone vibrate.

 **Thomas: Yo!**

 **Gally: You finally got out?**

 **Thomas: Yeah. I don't think studying in hell would help me.**

 **Gally: *chuckles* We're still on for a group study. Are you sure you don't want to join us? Last chance.**

 **Thomas: As enticing as that sounds but I don't work well with people. Not my thing.**

 **Gally: Okay okay. Just be careful, alright? You have any idea where you're going?**

 **Thomas; I was thinking the library first then after it closes I'll move to a coffee shop.**

 **Gally: Taken my advice huh?**

 **Thomas: I don't really have any choice, do I? I need to go, I'm in my car. See you tomorrow.**

 **Gally: Okay. Drive safe! See ya, Buddy.**

Thomas dropped the call and started the engine. He slowly drove out of the parking lot and made his way to the nearest library he could find and it was 30 mins away. The night was cold but the stars were out, in short it was a peaceful night. Thomas liked these kinds of nights. It reminds him of the time where his parents would take him out camping and making a bonfire in the middle of their backyard. It was fun back then when times were simpler.

Thomas almost missed the library because of his thoughts but luckily he quickly resolved the issue. He parked somewhere near the entrance. He got out of the car and walked his way to the entrance, backpack clinging to his back.

The library was very big and looks old, it was amazing. It was literally full of books. There was not any corner of the building not covered by it and that's why he adored it. He smiled at the lady at the information desk and proceeded inside. He picked a table far away from the entrance so that people won't be coming in and out all the time.

'Ah. Peace.' Thomas though as he sat down.

The peace and quiet was a nice change. He was always around loud people but as much as he adored his friends, a little silence is not that much to ask for. He dropped down his bag and took his things out of there. His pens, highlighter, notebooks, notes and his books. God, this was gonna be a stressful evening. He opened his chem lecture notes and got right to it.

He liked his studies. Sure, it was difficult at times but he likes a challenge. Teachers were not like in high school. They were tougher and meaner but Thomas guessed that motivated him to work harder.

Couple of hours in, he's already done with two subjects, made notes and highlighted every possible topics that might come out on the exams. No wonder he felt exhausted. He stretched his arms and arched his back, hearing it crack. He groaned from the stretching and leaned on the table. He looked around and noticed that there weren't many people there.

'Probably wasting their life away and attending that god-awful party.' Thomas hissed in his thoughts.

He kept gazing around and then he noticed a familiar looking blonde sitting not far from him. How did he not notice Newt earlier? He smiled and he was about to stand up and approach the blonde when he noticed that he wasn't exactly alone. He was with other two girls, one was blonde, a little lighter than Newt's, and the other was short-haired. Thomas immediately sat back down. For a normal person that would be a breeze to talk to three people together but for Thomas it was both awkward and difficult. He decided to just go back to his book and start studying again. His face fell back to his book, highlighting some certain parts.

He knew he was not getting work done because he had been reading the same sentence over and over again. He kept stealing glances at the blonde across from him. Why? He didn't even have the answer to himself. He fidgeted on his seat, wanting to do something but he can't. He felt restless. Then he felt his phone vibrate next to him. He looked at his phone and it was a text from Newt. He felt his heart leap in excitement. Wait, what?

 **From Isaac Newton: Hey, loner.**

Thomas smiled at the text but refused to look up. Great, he knew that Thomas was here. Great. He was afraid how Newt's face was going to look.

 **To Isaac Newton: Hey! Getting bored from studying?**

 **From Isaac Newton: How'd you know I was studying?**

Thomas panicked for awhile. Eyes wide open and hands trembling. What does he say? He then heard a small laugh. He looked up and he saw the blonde looking at him, chuckling. Thomas was sure he was blushing so he shifted his gaze back to his book, covering his face with his free hand.

 **From Isaac Newton: You look funny freaking out while looking down at your crotch.**

Thomas got even redder. God, this was so embarrassing. He needed to change the subject quick or he might die of shame.

 **To Isaac Newton: It's exam night, you idiot. Of course you would be studying.**

Thomas hit send. He slightly looked up and saw Newt typing on his phone, smiling.

"Newt, stop texting!" Thomas overheard the blonde girl say.

"Get off his back, Sonya. He might be texting that boy from his lit class. I think he's smitten, if I may add." The short-haired girl teased. Newt just looked at the two girls and flipped them off. Thomas chuckled when Newt did not notice that he overheard that.

 **From Isaac Newton: Yeah yeah. Now stop staring so that I would be able to get some work done around here.**

Thomas read the text and got flustered again. "I was not star-" Thomas said loudly, making the lady from behind him to shush him. Thomas turned to his back and apologized before turning forward. This time Newt and the two girls were staring at him. He felt his cheeks burn and ducked down.

 **From Isaac Newton: Okay, I'll leave you alone. Just stop stealing glances, yeah? It's greatly distracting.**

Thomas was officially melting from embarrassment. He set his phone down and sighed, not looking up at the blonde. He rarely feels this way about other people. He was somehow nervous and fidgety when Newt was around and he just talked to him today! 'Great self control, Thomas.' Thomas cursed himself.

The rest of the evening was pretty uneventful although not stealing glances at Newt was better said than done. He knew that the other end was not willing to take on the challenge too because he caught the blonde staring at him at some points. He does not know if it was a good or a bad sign because if he caught Newt staring then he must know that Thomas was too.

He was not interested romantically in the blonde per se but he was curious about him. He was the silent type and, mysterious? Anyways, he never really heard the blonde talk so far for the first semester this year. They were at their second year in college and Thomas knew for a fact that Newt was not in their school last year. Newt was different from Thomas' friends. Gally was friendly and outgoing, not exactly loud but not discreet either. Minho was LOUD and had this booming sense of character. It would've annoyed Thomas but the asian dude clicked with him. Teresa, well, she was like his sister, they grew up together and they were basically siblings.

Thomas was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard a bell. He turned to the front desk and saw the lady there holding out a sign saying that the library was now closed. Thomas sighed and started to pack his things.

"Okay, that's it. Ready to go home?" The blonde, Thomas assumed was named Sonya, said to Newt.

"Um, can Brenda take you? I have other plans." Newt said, scratching his head. Thomas grinned at the sight. God, he was adorable.

"You have other plans? You?" Brenda, from what he heard her name was, asked. Thomas can only imagine the raised eyebrow that she was giving Newt.

"Yes. Now please take my sister home." Newt said. 'Sister? Hmm, that explains the hair.' Thomas thought.

"Fine, just don't come home late."

"That depends." Newt then shifted his gaze to Thomas, who was now staring at the group. Thomas winced and grabbed his backpack and started to walk out. Was Newt well-aware that he was eavesdropping?

Thomas walk to his car. He got on the driver's seat and started the engine, as he was about to pull out when he heard a yell and it made him jump.

"Hey, Thomas!" The familiar voice called.

"FUCK! Don't do tha-" Thomas scolded, hands on his chest. He felt his heart skip an beat because of the fright. Hw looked up and saw that it was Newt. "Newt, it's just you!" Thomas greeted, slightly nervous now.

"Where you going?" Newt asked, all smiles. It was contagious.

"Study some more. You?"

"That too. Mind if I tag along? I'll be good, promise." Newt pleaded.

"Uh, yeah sure! Get in."

"Thanks!" Newt went around and sat next to Thomas. Newt smiled at Thomas and they took off. Thomas drove to this coffee shop he knew that was not too crowded. Plus, he knew the owner personally. Okay, he was his cousin. So he gets a discount. Perks of family ties.

"You going to the The Maze coffeeshop?" Newt asked, tapping on the headboard.

"Yeah! You know that place?" Thomas asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Yeah. I love that place! Their cakes are gooood." Newt praised. Thomas just smiled. Thomas always thought that Newt was silent because he was shy but based from the given evidences, he was not definitely shy. He was just silent by choice.

"Well, I know the owner. He's my cousin and people who works there knows who I am so maybe they'll give you a discount too." Thomas boasted.

"Really? Yes! That's great!" Newt cheered.

"Let's speed off then." Thomas encouraged. Maybe they can start the assignment now, Thomas thought. They were together anyways so why not hit two birds with one stone? Plus, it would satisfy Thomas' curiosity about the blonde.


	3. The Coffeeshop

"Hey, Thomas! Great to see you again!" The barista called out when Thomas and Newt entered the coffeeshop.

"Hey, Fry!" Thomas greeted back. Fry coughed and stared at Newt and back at Thomas. Thomas was confused at first but got the message.

"Oh! Um, Newt this is Fry, the best barista in town and Fry this is Newt, my lit partner." Thomas introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Newt shook the boys hand eagerly and Fry smiled at him.

"Likewise. I see you here sometimes." Fry responded. He continued cleaning the counter with his towel when he spoke again. "So, the usual, Thomas?" Fry asked.

"Yes, please!" Thomas beamed up.

"How about your friend here?" Fry turned to Newt waiting for the blonde to speak up.

"Um, I'll have what he's having. And a piece of the red velvet cake, please." Newt said shyly smiling.

"I'll serve it guys. Oh, and it's on the house!" Fry said and turned away from the two boys.

"Thanks, Fry!" Thomas yelled and turned to Newt, "C'mon." He grabbed Newt's wrists and dragged him to his favorite place to sit just outside the shop. He realized what he was doing and thought Newt might not be comfortable with it. He immediately let his hands drop and turned to Newt. "Sorry about that."

"That's fine, Thomas." Newt chuckled and sat right across from the brunette. He placed his bag down and grabbed his things to study for. Thomas watched absentmindedly as Newt was gathering his things from his bag. Newt looked up to Thomas who had his mouth open. Newt chuckled.

"You know, you staring at me feels like a constant thing. Should I be worried?" Newt spoke and it startled Thomas. Thomas sat down, feeling his cheeks burning.

"S-Sorry. I zone out sometimes." Thomas explained but it was only half-truth because he was not thinking about something else. He was thinking about the blonde in front of him.

"I noticed." Newt said, grabbing his pen and started taking notes. Newt looked up again when he still felt eyes on him. "Thomas!"

"I'm studying!" Thomas immediately said as Newt's voice startled him again. He grabbed his things and started scribbling notes. Newt just laughed lightly.

Thomas looked up again from his book and at gazed upon Newt for awhile.

"I swear to god, if you're still staring, I might have to throw pens at you." Newt said, focused on his notes and not looking at Thomas. Thomas hurriedly tried to focus on his book but it proved difficult with Newt there. Why the hell was he so curious about the blonde in front of him? How curious was he though? Thomas shook the thought out of his head and decided to focus his energy on studying for doomsday tomorrow.

"Oh, thank God!" Thomas yelled as he stretched his arms. 5 hours later, 3 refills of coffee and a half-finished eaten cake, Thomas was able to finish studying for the exams.

"JESUS BLOODY CHRIST!" Newt jumped on his seat, clutching his chest. "What is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what time it is for you to scream like that?!" Newt complained, breathing deeply.

"Serves you right for almost killing me in the car. What time is it?" Thomas smirked at the blonde who was still shocked from the sudden outburst.

"Whatever. Are you finally done? It's already 2 in the morning." Newt looked at his phone.

"Oh, wow! What time is your exam for tomorrow?" Thomas asked, slightly worried that it was getting very very late.

"1 PM, I have 3 exams tomorrow- or rather today."

"And the rest?" Thomas asked, still stretching his body.

"5 exams for tomorrow but I'm studying in advance. This is the last book." Newt said, shifting his gaze back to the book.

"Lucky. But maybe not so lucky since tomorrow is Saturday."

"You?"

"All my exams are today. We start at 9."

"9?! Then what the hell are we still doing here?!" Newt said, closing his book and started gathering his things. Thomas chuckled as he stopped him.

"Don't worry. I don't sleep that much either way. I can sleep at 6 then wake up at 7. Trust me." Thomas assured Newt.

"Are you sure?" Newt asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Thomas assured again.

Newt opened his book again and started to write back in his notes. He was was so focused on his work that his eyebrows met together. The blonde looks so adorable chewing his pen while looking confused. Shit, Thomas was staring again. He gathered himself and grabbed the two empty cups in front of him.

"I'll get some more coffee." Thomas informed the blonde who gave him a slight nod, apparently enthralled to his studying. Thomas can't help but chuckle as he made his way back to the still cheery barista.

"Hey, Fry. Another refill please." He said, handing the cups to his friend who took the cups and turned around to fill it again.

"You like him, don't you?" Thomas heard Fry ask.

"Who?" Thomas asked confused but he has an idea where this was heading.

"The blonde guy you're with." Fry smirked as he handed the cups back to Thomas, filled with freshly brewed coffee.

"Oh, yeah. I like him. What's not to like?" Thomas stared at his friend curiously.

"No. I meant, like like him." Fry smirked at Thomas again.

"Great imagination, Fry." Thomas smiled and gazed at Newt for a little while before turning to Fry again.

"You're totally captivated by him!" Fry cheered, punching Thomas on his arm.

"It's not like that. And I'm straight by the way" Thomas tried to explain. "I think." He added in a whisper.

"Yeah, right. Straight, I'm sure." Fry said sarcastically.

"No, really. It's just... I'm... curious about this guy, is all." Thomas confessed.

"Of course you're curious. He's the first guy you've ever shown sexual interest to. Maybe he's a little curious about you too." Fry teased causing Thomas to slap the barista on the head.

"Idiot!" Thomas said, twirling his fingers on the cup.

"You stare at him too much. You would not want to make it that obvious if you want to admire him from afar." Fry suggested as poked Thomas.

"Shut up, Fry." Thomas mustered, as he picked up the cups again.

"Ask your boyfriend how's the coffee, yeah?" Fry added.

"I'm leaving now!" Thomas yelled before exiting through the door and back to Newt.

Newt was looking at the scenery behind him so he did not notice Thomas coming. He jumped a little when he heard Thomas. He thanked the brunette and grabbed the cup. Thomas sat back down and sipped at his coffee.

"Are you finally done?" Thomas asked, ignoring the fact that Newt was biting his lips although he can't help but stare at it.

"Yeah! Just finished. I did not understand the last topic but I can ask some of my classmates for more info later." Newt announced and took another sip of his coffee.

"Hey! Now that we're done, how about we start the lit assignment? Not finish it but maybe finish half of it?" Thomas offered. He did not really want to do it but he needed an excuse to stay with Newt for a little while longer.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Newt said, ecstatic. He grabbed his pen and notebook and looked at Thomas, "you start." Newt demanded.

"Okay, do you have questions for me?" Thomas smiled cheerily.

"Oh, okay. When is your birthday?"

"December 7th. Yours?"

"October 28th." Newt said, taking down notes. Biting his lips once again. Thomas looked at the blonde's lips and just smiled.

'Okay, maybe I'm not that straight.' Thomas thought.

"Where do you live?" Thomas asked the blonde. Newt gave him a suspicious look before speaking.

"So you can stare at me from the outside of my own home?" Newt smirked at Thomas. Thomas was caught off guard and he had nothing to say but a mess of words not coming together. Newt chuckled, "I'm just kidding, Thomas. Jeez. It's on Scotch Subdivision." Newt smiled and licked his lips. He should really stop doing things to his lips! All Thomas wanted to do was to just stand up and rub those lips from all the torture it had gone-

'Yup, I'm definitely not straight.' Thomas concluded.

"O-okay." Thomas just stuttered. He was aware that he was blushing but he just ignored the fluttering things inside his stomach.

"You?"

"Me what?" Thomas asked, still disoriented.

"Where do you live, duh." Newt chuckled.

"Oh, um. Just ten blocks from the school. At Mapple Street. I live in a dorm." Thomas said, trying to get rid of his blush.

"Okay. Maybe we'll walk together over there sometime."

"Why?" Thomas noticed how his voice suddenly got high. Thomas hated himself. He wanted to beat himself up.

"You know, when Ms. Paige gives us more work." Newt said, uncertainty on his face.

'Great! You made it awkward, Thomas!' He mentally face palmed his face.

"Right! Of course! Sure!" Thomas laughed awkwardly.

"So, any siblings?" Newt continued.

"Yeah, Charlie Edison. But he prefers Chuck. He's younger than me." Thomas informed the blonde, "you?"

"None. Only child here." Newt raised his hands and pointed at himself. Thomas chuckled and all he can come up with in his head is 'adorable' but he shook the thought immediately. But Newt had a sister right? Sonya was it? Why was Newt saying he's an only child?

"Tell me more about yourself." Thomas spat out before he had the sanity to stop himself.

"Okay... Um, I like the colors blue and green, I like all kinds of music both crappy and icky. I like to draw..."

"Yeah! I saw your sketch!" Thomas interrupted. "Your really good."

"Thanks. Anyways, I also like poetry..."

'Of course, he does.' Thomas thought.

"And I like horror movies, no, love them." Newt ended. Thomas just nodded and took notes. "You?"

"Oh, um, I like ballads..."

"Ballads? Really?" Newt teased.

"Hey, I'm a sensitive guy!" Thomas cheered.

"Fine." Newt said, smiling at his notebook.

"I also like the colors green and red, I love my family, I like cooking even though I'm terrible at it. One time I had to make pancakes because my mom was sick, and I burnt every single one..."

"That's rich." Newt laughed.

"Yeah yeah! And, don't tell anyone this, but I like romcoms." Thomas whispered.

"Well well! You're full of surprises, aren't you?" Newt said, leaning on his chair with a surprised look.

"Yes, well, I'm amazing." Thomas boasted. Newt just raised his eyebrows at the brunette and they ended up staring at each other. Thomas really wanted to look away but somehow the blonde had some kind of hold on him. Thomas only stopped staring when Newt bit his lips again.

"You need to stop doing that." Thomas absentmindedly said.

"What?" Newt wiggled, more like jumped from his seat. Like he was freed from some sort of trance.

"Um... Y-Your eyebrows." Thomas lied, "I feel jealous cause I can't do that."

"Oh." Newt laughed nervously. Thomas saw the unease Newt was hiding. He looked at his watch and saw the time. It was already 3:10 AM. Were they talking for that long of a time now?

"Newt! It's 3 in the morning! We better go." Thomas informed, gathering his stuff and trowing them inside his bag.

"What?! Oh my God, Sonya's gonna kill me!" Newt said, hurrying and stuffing his bag with his stuff.

"Sonya?" Thomas asked already knowing their relationship.

"Oh, shut up. I can see you were eavesdropping on our conversation. You know who Sonya is. She's my sister, I just told you I'm an only child so that I can prove thet you were eavesdropping." Newt chuckled.

Thomas was startled but Newt does not seem to have any problem with how he secretly listened in on their private talk. They got up, said goodbye to Fry (giving Thomas a kissy face before pointing at Newt and him, Thomas flipped him off of course) and got to the brunette's car.

Thomas dropped Newt off at his place. He thanked Thomas for the ride and ran to the house. Thomas drove off and thought of the events that day.

WAIT! If Newt was aware that Thomas was eavesdropping the whole time then he would have known that Thomas heard it when Brenda said that Newt was smitten with Thomas! OH MY GOD! He turned all kinds of red. Did Newt know? DID HE? He then saw his phone light up beside him. He picked it up and it was from Newt.

 **From Isaac Newton: Good luck on your exams, Tommy. You'll do great!**

Thomas smiled at the message but did not reply to it as he was still driving. He really liked Newt but was it that type of like that means more than a friend? He doesn't know yet. He had these feelings that were somewhat new to him but as of now, he was just so extremely curious about the blonde.


	4. Dorm Room

Thomas paced through the hallway, energy drained out and all he can do is sigh. The exams were tough and difficult but he got through it. He was tired though and in need of sleep. He went to his locker when a red-haired boy tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Gally cheered.

"Hey." Thomas sighed deeply.

"Not keen on seeing me today, huh?" Gally said sourly.

"Sorry. It's not that. The exams had me pretty beat up." Thomas confessed and stretched his neck.

"That bad huh?" Gally inquired taking Thomas' bag as they walked through the halls.

"Thanks. And yeah." Thomas said.

"It's done now! Cheer up! At least we're not those students who still had exams tomorrow." Gally snickered. Thomas was about to agree but he suddenly remembered the blonde. He quickly reached for his phone and typed.

 **To Isaac Newton: Hey! How was the first day? Did good?**

Thomas smiled and pressed send that he did not even see Gally watching him suspiciously.

"You never light up like that when you text your past girlfriends before." Gally teased.

"Shut up." Thomas punched Gally as he quickly hid his phone in his pockets.

"Maybe because he's your first boyfriend?" Gally whispered on Thomas' ear.

"He's not my boyfriend, thank you very much." Thomas informed Gally.

"Do you want him to?" Gally asked, raising his eyebrows.

"You really look like Satan when you do that, you know." Thomas swerved.

"Changing the subject. How sly." Gally chuckled and Thomas only grunted and walked out the hall.

"So, anyway, there was this guy and we were competing for the top spot in class and the teacher was like..." Teresa trailed off when he noticed that Thomas was not listening to her. "Thomas!" She called. Thomas jumped from the loud volume of her voice, startling him.

"Yes! What?" Thomas murmured.

"That's like the hundredth time you stared at your phone." Teresa informed.

"And?" Thomas asked, confused.

"It's distracting, Tom. It's like you're not even here." Teresa accused.

"Sorry. It's just... Never mind." Thomas looked down. Teresa gazed at him suspiciously and she immediately knew there was something wrong.

"What's going on, Thomas?" Teresa crossed her arms, leaning on her chair.

"Wha-Nothing. What are you talking about?" Thomas asked, not wanting Teresa to get into this too. He already had Gally and Fry to deal with, not her too.

"Thomas, I can basically feel it when you're anxious. Just tell me. Please?" Teresa pleaded.

"It's nothing really. My lit partner was suppose to text me today about the status of our little assignment and I still got no text..." Thomas explained, although it was half truth.

"Ah. Academics, of course." Teresa shifted but looked at Thomas again, "but, you're not really this anxious when it comes to literature, you even told me it was the easiest subject you've ever taken." Teresa squinted her eyes. Shit, she's getting suspicious.

"Professor was replaced by a knew one. She's a beast." Thomas explained, trying to sway her.

"You don't back down from a challenge." Teresa smiled and finally continued her story. Thomas was grateful she spared the topic. She was very suggestive and manipulative (not in a completely bad way) and one word about the blonde guy he's currently taking a liking to, she might have him think he's in love with Newt. He was just curious, that's all. But what surprised Thomas was how quickly Newt sparked his interest. He wondered why.

Thomas groaned as he checked his phone again. Still no message from Newt. He threw his phone to the side of his bed and just sighed. It was already Sunday afternoon and the exams were over yesterday so how come no messages came to him from Newt. This week was the deadline for the homework but the class was still on Wednesday and Thursday but still, not even a simple 'hi' from Newt. Maybe he lost his number? Maybe his phone got lost? Maybe... Maybe... Maybe... Got his head hurt. He's got to stop frying his brain like this, over a stranger too! As he was rubbing his head he heard a knock at his door. He groaned but stood up anyways. When he opened the door, a familiar smile greeted him and all the pain in the brunette's head suddenly vanished.

"Hey, Thomas!" Newt smiled, propping himself up. Newt was all happy and cute and Thomas had to slap himself from groaning internally.

"N-Newt! You're here! How di-"

"I asked Minho."

"You know him?" Thomas asked confused.

"Why? Because he's not the type of people I surround myself with?" Newt's smile faded and replaced by an offended one. Thomas panicked and fidgeted.

"Wh-no- sorry- it-wai-no I just..." Thomas stuttered. Just then, Newt laughed and and placed his hands on his stomach and wiped his face from a tear that formed on his eyes.

"Oh, Tommy!" Newt said, "you look so adorable when you freak out!" Newt chuckled as he started to calm do - wait, did Newt just called him 'Tommy' in person? 'Okay, calm down, Thomas. It's not like he confessed his love for you. Just... Why am I so nervous? Fuck.' Thomas thought.

"Shank." Thomas managed through the hundreds thoughts running through his head.

"Thanks. So... are you gonna let me in or am I suppose to freeze here?" Newt said as he calmed down totally.

"Oh, please come in." Thomas opened the door wider and letting Newt in.

"Thanks!" Newt paced through the room and trailed every detail with his eyes, "you have a roommate?" Newt asked as he notice there were two beds.

"Um, no. Originally, there were suppose to be two people in this room but my parents insisted on having a room all to myself but I did not remove the bed just incase friends would like to sleepover." Thomas explained as he sat back to his bed. Newt just nodded, pushing his lower lip above the upper. Thomas breathed deeply from the sight. 'Fuck my life.' "So, Minho?" Thomas added.

"Oh! Yeah, we were best friends in high school.." Newt trailed off when he looked at Thomas that had a surprised look. The blonde just smiled, "It's unbelievable, I know... but our friendship crapped out in college. He became more of a party person and I became more quiet... It just did not work but we stayed friends. At least we had that." Newt explained, sitting on the empt bed across from Thomas.

"Sorry, Newt. I had no idea." Thomas said, he may have hit a nerve when Newt's face fell.

"Eh. It's fine though. We still talk so that's a plus." Newt chimed up again. "So, the assignment?" Newt said as he took his notebook out of his bag.

"Yes! Of course!" Thomas cheered and took his notebook out of his bag too.

They spent hours just telling things about each other that the other wanted to know. They kept laughing and yes, some tears were shed but everything was kept light. Newt learned that Thomas could play the cello and Thomas found out that Newt played the guitar, on both hands. 'He plays the guitar. That's not sexy at all.' Thomas thought sarcastically. They never realized that it was finally getting late and Newt really needed to go home.

"Nice bonding with you, Thomas." Newt said as he walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I liked it too." Thomas responded as he held the door for Newt.

"I hope this friendship lasts. You know, not just because we're partners..." Newt trailed off and Thomas knew he needed to continue the conversation.

"Of course! I'd really like that! I need new friends anyways." Thomas said genuinely and it made Newt smile from ear to ear.

"Great! Cause I like you, Thomas." Newt said and it made Thomas cheeks hear up.

"I like you too, Newt." Thomas managed to say.

After saying their goodbyes, Thomas closed the door and backed up against it. Newt liked Thomas! He fucking liked him! It made Thomas' heart do 100 somersaults and he still wondered why. He went to bed that night thinking about how Newt looked stupidly adorable with that smile and it made Thomas sleep peacefully with the blonde on his mind.


	5. Towards a Party

"Stop that or I'll bite you!" Thomas scolded, flicking Newt's fingers away from his side when the blonde tried to tickle him. He was trying to draw some graph or stuff for his Physics class and Newt just kept on tickling him.

"Kinky." Newt teased, a smirk forming on his face winking at Thomas.

'If only...' Thomas thought but immediately got rid of it.

It has been a month or so since the first assignment and here they were, hanging out in Thomas' dorm room not because of some stupid assignment Ms. Paige gave them but they just really wanted to. They kept hanging out no matter what time of day, as long as they see each other, they talked. Thomas really liked where they were right now but he just couldn't help his thoughts sometimes when he wonders what it would be like to hold Newt's hands or brush his fingers on his cheeks or...

"So, what are you doing this Saturday?" Newt asked, moving to the empty bed across from Thomas.

"Um, nothing probably. Why?" Thomas responded.

"No reason just, I have nothing to do too so maybe..." Newt got cut off.

"You want to do each other?" Thomas teased the blonde but secretly Thomas genuinely offered hopefully.

"Yeah. Would that be okay?" Newt said as he lit up. Thomas' smile suddenly dropped and his face heated up. Did Newt just said yes to that? WHAT? No. Thomas noticed that he had his mouth open. 'SAY SOMETHING, YOU IDIOT!' Thomas scolded himself but nothing came out.

"Oh, the things I would do only to see you freak out!" Newt said and just laughed like a lunatic and that was Thomas' cue that Newt was just kidding. Bye bye, hopes and dreams. "Seriously, I should take a video of you freaking out and show it to you so that you'll know how adorable you look." Newt said as he trued to calm down.

"Ha-Ha." Thomas laughed sarcastically and returned to his work. Okay, so maybe he wasn't really only curious about Newt, he liked the blonde but he does not know at what level. He liked having him around and it makes his day better but he still doesn't know yet.

"But, no, seriously. Do you want to hang out? I don't want to be alone tomorrow." Newt said.

"Yeah, I mean you're not dull of a companion so why not." Thomas cheered as he finished the graph (thank god)

"Great! You want to go some place or just stay here?" Newt suggested.

"You know, mingling with society would not be bad for us." Thomas teased and Newt threw the pillow he was able to grab at Thomas.

"Yeah yeah. So, tomorrow? Say 1 PM?" Newt said as he laughed and licked his lips involuntarily.

'The things I would do to lick those lips.' HOLY FUCK, THOMAS! STOP!

"Open up, Shank!" Thomas groaned as he was woken up by an obnoxious banging against his door. "It's Minho."

"GO AWAY!" Thomas said, throwing his head back to his pillow.

"I need your help, man!" The boy piped up. Thomas groaned and gazed at his alarm clock. It was 10 AM. He groaned and got of the bed.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Thomas said grumpily at the smiling Korean boy in front of him.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, WHOAH!" Minho teased but immediately held his foot to the door as Thomas rolled his eyes and was about to shut him out. "I just need something. It will be quick."

"Fine." Thomas leaned on the door, unimpressed by Minho's good mood.

"Aren't you going to let me inside?"

Thomas shook his head.

"Fair enough."

"Oh my god, what the hell do you want, shuckface?" Thomas yelled, impatiently waiting.

"Okay okay, do you mind if I throw a party tonight?" Minho asked, to Thomas' confusion.

"What?"

"Well, last time I did you got so pissed off so maybe I should ask people first that lives here before I do."

"Yes. You should've done that in the first place." Thomas scolded him.

"So? Is it okay tonight?" Minho asked again.

"Yeah. Yeah, for me anyways. I don't know about the others." Thomas confirmed.

"Cool, you doing something later?" Minho asked and Thomas knew he was only going to force him to attend the party if he said no.

"Yes, hanging out with Newt." Thomas said a matter of factly.

"Newt?"

"Yeah. You know, your ex-best friend, Newt."

"Ex-best friend? That's what he told you?" Minho asked, confused. "Huh."

"Yeah, why?" Thomas asked, this endeavor cannot get anymore unpleasant.

"Nothing... Um, Have fun with him." Minho said, smile all gone.

"Thanks. Have fun at the party too." Thomas reciprocated but can't help the sudden change of mood. Minho smiled and then left. What did Thomas say that made Minho upset?

"Seriously, Newt." Thomas said as he licked his slowly melting ice cream.

"I am being serious! Look, you have something here." Newt said and chuckled, pointing to the brunette's face where ice cream was smeared on it.

"Where?"

"There..."

"Here?"

"No... It's over... Just let me."

"What are you-" And before Thomas can decline the approaching hand towards his face, it was already too late. Newt brushed his fingers on Thomas' cheeks just a tad close to his lips. Thomas suddenly held his breath as the touch made him feel all jumpy and weird.

"There. All gone." Newt smiled and wiped his fingers on a tissue.

"Th-Thanks." Thomas said as he was able to breathe again.

"I'll get some pretzels." Newt said and stood up from the table. They were at the park. Thomas wanted to go to the mall but Newt was feeling 'outdoorsy' today so they decided for the park.

Thomas was watched the blonde walk away and Thomas raised his eyebrows as he gazed at the blonde's behind, perfectly swaying. Thomas came to his senses and shook his head violently.

"You don't even know if he likes boys." Thomas heard a voice from behind him. He turned and saw that Brenda chick from the library.

"Wh- Hey, you're Newt's friend, right?" Thomas awkwardly said to the approaching girl. Her short hair and brown eyes was piercing.

"Yeah." Brenda said and sat across from the brunette. "You're Tommy, I assume."

"Um, Thomas, actually." Thomas corrected.

"Oh, sorry. He talked about you but never mentioned a name but your name was 'Tommy' on his phone so..."

"Oh, yeah. His name on my phone is 'Isaac Newton'." Thomas snorted as he licked his ice cream again. Brenda just stared at him and it made him feel uneasy.

"I get it." She whispered.

"Get what?" Thomas asked and leaned on the table.

"Brenda?" Thomas heard the blonde call before he got an answer from Brenda.

"Hey!" Brenda stood up and gave Newt a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Newt said, all smiles. Thomas looked at the blonde and can't help but smile too.

"Aris and I were just taking a stroll here and I noticed Thomas here so I just assumed you were with him." Brenda explained.

"How'd you know Thomas is-"

"He told me after I called him 'Tommy'."

"How'd you know Tommy-"

"I saw the name you used in your contacts."

"Oh." Newt said, looking at Thomas briefly and back to the girl.

"So, is this a date? Am I interrupting something?" Brenda teased both of the boys.

"What?! No! Of course not. Just hanging out." Newt defended. Thomas looked at the blonde and called to him.

"What?" Newt asked.

"Look who's freaking out now." Thomas smirked.

"Shut up, Thomas." Newt scolded.

"So just friends?" Brenda chimed in.

"Just friends." Newt swore to Brenda. Thomas doesn't even know why he suddenly feels a little sad and torn by the phrase.

"Okay." Brenda said but still had that knowing smile.

"What?" Newt asked worriedly.

"Nothing! It's just... when I get a feeling it's almost always right." Brenda chuckled.

"And what are you feeling?" Thomas asked, a little too quickly.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? I'll let you discover it by yourselves." Brenda leaned on the table and stared at Thomas. Thomas then gazed at Newt who just shrugged.

"Thomas?" Newt said, cutting the silence between them during the car ride. It was already night and they spent a lovely time together.

"Yeah, buddy?" Thomas answered, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I don't want to go home just yet," Newt turned to Thomas and groaned, "It's Saturday! I want to have fun!" Newt whined and Thomas just chuckled.

"How about a party?" Thomas asked

"A party? You like parties?" Newt said in a mocking tone. Thomas admitted that he surprised himself too. He wasn't keen on parties too but Newt wanted to have fun. "You trying to get me drunk?" Newt teased.

"In your dreams! If I wanted you, you would be breathless and asking for more inside this car." Thomas spat out before stopping himself. Thomas realized that that must be way out of line.

"Bitch. But seriously, a party?' Newt shrugged it off.

'OH, THANK GOD!' Thomas thought.

"Yeah! It would be fun!" Thomas cheered, making the creeping hotness in cheeks disappear.

"You do realize that if we go through with it, it will be the first party I'm gonna attend to right?" Newt informed Thomas.

"Yeah, and Hey! It's gonna my first time too!" Thomas said, briefly looking at the blonde beside him.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Newt sat up straight and clapped his hands.

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Newt punched Thomas playfully and they both laughed. Thomas took a turn and Newt suddenly got gloomy. "We-We're going to your dorm? Is Minho throwing one right now?"

"Yeah. Sorry, it's the only party I know that's going on tonight. Would it be fine? If not we can totally-"

"No, it's fine! You'll be there anyways," Newt said and Thomas just stupidly smiled and looked at the blonde, "and when I get drunk, I could just crash in you room." Newt cheered up again.

"Yes! Okay, let's go!" Thomas chimed in.


	6. Complications

"Ok, maybe this wasn't a good idea." Newt chuckled as Thomas was wiping the blonde's soaked shirt of beer.

"Yeah, maybe." Thomas responded with a laugh. The music was too loud, people there were crazy drunk and there were a lot of people screaming and grinding on each other. Newt was already drunk despite only having 3 cups of beer. Thomas did not have any because he was afraid something might happen to them so he needed to be sober.

"Do you want to go?" Newt said, inching closer to Thomas, dancing through the music. Newt bit his lip and stared at Thomas. Thomas was staring back and he wasn't even aware that his hands have sneaked their way to the blonde's waist, swaying through the music.

"Maybe we should." Thomas said, looking at Newt's swollen lips.

"If you want to, you can kiss them, you know." Newt said as he leaned closer to Thomas. How drunk was the blonde? Did the blonde want to kiss him or is that just drunk Newt talking? Although Thomas thought that the offer was encouraging, he couldn't do it knowing that Newt was under the influence of alcohol.

"What's 2 + 4?" Thomas inquired. Newt started to scrunch his face, seemingly thinking very hard. Yup, not a good sign.

"Um... 24?" Newt answered and leaned on Thomas' chest. "I'm tired."

"Okay, let's go." Thomas said, dragging the blonde to the exit.

"Okay." Newt said sleepily, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Thomas just smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonde leading them to the doorway. Just as Thomas was about to approach the door leading outside, he heard someone call.

"Thomas! You made it!" Minho cheered, holding a red cup in his hands. "And who do we have here?" Minho teased.

"Ugh, Newt, don't sleep yet. You're kinda heavy." Thomas said, ignoring Minho when he felt Newt getting heavier.

"Sorry. Just... Tired."

"Newt?" Minho asked, confused.

"Babyyyyyyyy!" Newt cheered drunkenly when he spotted Minho. He removed his body from Thomas and started to move closer to Minho.

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Minho, here, was my-" Newt started before Minho interrupted.

"Best friend. Thomas knew that already." Minho said catching the blonde before he crashed to the floor.

"No no no no no." Newt said, "I wanna go to bed or a bathroom, I don't know..." Newt leaned on to Minho and yawned. Minho looked at Thomas and gestured to take the blonde. Thomas followed and grabbed Newt.

"C'mon, Newt. Let's get you to bed." Thomas said as Newt leaned on to him again.

"Okay, mom." Newt then fell asleep on Thomas.

"Jesus..." Thomas said as the weight of Newt was suddenly overwhelming him. Thank god Minho helped him carry Newt outside. They walked downstairs, where Thomas' room was.

"Thanks." Thomas said as they reached his door. He got his keys and opened the door. They got in and placed Newt to the other bed.

"Mmmmm. Comfy." Newt said as he rolled on the bed, immediately snoring. Thomas just chuckled. He turned around and noticed Minho staring at the blonde with worry.

"Hey, um, thanks for helping me with Newt." Thomas said as he approached Minho.

"Yeah. Yeah of course." Minho said as he was pulled back to reality. Thomas joined him to walk outside the door.

"You better get back to your party."

"Yeah."

"Thanks again."

"Hey, no problem." Minho smiled and before Thomas can close the door, Minho called back.

"Hey, Thomas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't... let Newt to any party again, okay? Especially alcohol."

"Why?"

"Just promise me."

"Why?"

"Just!... Promise me." Minho yelled a little too loudly but brought his voice down again.

"Yeah. I promise. No more parties, no more alcohol. Got it."

"Thank you." Minho smiled and went on his way. Thomas closed the door and sighed. What was that about? He was frying his brain with too much thoughts when he heard the blonde chuckle and got up from the bed.

"Oh, ravish me dear Tommy!" He said sleepily. Thomas just chuckled and tugged the blonde back to bed.

"Okay, get in there."

"Thanks, Tommy."

"Anytime, Newt." Thomas stayed there, rubbing his hands all over Newt's mess of a hair. He smiled as the blonde peacefully drifted off.

Thomas was sleeping peacefully when he heard a loud groan from the other side of the room. He turned and saw a blonde guy sitting on the supposedly empty bed. Before he can freak out, he remembered that Newt stayed over because of his drunken state.

"Oh god, my head." Thomas heard Newt complain.

"Good morning too, drunkard." Thomas cheered as he got up his bed.

"Slim it, shank." Newt said, looking up to the brunette with one eye closed. "My head is throbbing."

"Yeah, let me get some aspirin." Thomas jumped up from his bed and went to the bathroom.

"MY HEAAAAD!" Newt yelled and Thomas just chuckled while shuffling through the medicine cabinet. He emerged from the bathroom only to find Newt all curled up on the bed, butt sticking out.

"What are you doing?" Thomas asked while grinning.

"I'm dying, Thomas." Newt said in a whining voice.

"Oh, you exaggerated idiot." Thomas approached the curled up blonde and gave him the medicine along with the glass of water, "Take this. It'll make you feel better." Newt stood up and took it.

"Thanks." Newt smiled at Thomas and then placed his hands again on his head, "Oh god, I think something's gonna pop out. Ugh. Never again."

"First time getting drunk?" Thomas asked, shifting on his seat.

"Second but equally awful," Newt stared at Thomas in horror, "Did I do something stupid?"

Thomas thought about last night. Newt spilling his drink all over himself, him almost kissing Thomas, him calling Minho 'Baby' and him telling Thomas to ravish him.

"No," Thomas lied, "I was there, you were fine." Thomas smiled as Newt sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank god. You're a good egg, Thomas." Newt said and laid back down on the bed. "Would it me okay if I slept some more?" Newt asked, eyes half closed.

"Yeah but aren't you gonna tell your parents or your sister that you're here?"

"Done. After I woke up it was the first thing I did and then screamed from the pain." Newt said in a sleepy voice. Thomas just chuckled and got up, changed his shirt, grabbed his wallet and started to walk out the door. "Wh-where you going?" Newt asked, raising his head a little as he heard the door open.

"Just getting us some breakfast, you dork."

"Oh. Okay. Take care."

"Bye."

"Make good choices!"

"Coming from the boy who is suffering from a hangover."

"That's why I know th- Just go!"

Thomas laughed and closed the door, letting the blonde have some sleep.

After 30 mins or so, Thomas was making his way back to his room along with freshly baked bagels and two cups of hot coffee. He opened his door and say Newt pacing back and forth inside.

"Didn't I tell you to go back to sleep?" Thomas said, putting his keys down and setting the food on the table.

"Can't sleep. I feel a lot better now though." Newt cheered as he heard Thomas' voice. "That smells good!" Newt walked towards the table like an eager child. The blonde immediately grabbed what's his and ate it quickly.

"Slow down. You'll choke." Thomas chuckled and sat across from Newt. Newt looked at him, cheeks full.

"You'd love that Tommy, huh?" Newt said teasingly. Thomas tried his hardest to hide his blush and just change the subject but his mouth only managed to stutter. Was Newt flirting or is he still under the alcohol?

"Just eat, Klunk!" Thomas just safely said and tried his best not to wander around the idea of Newt choking under Thoma-

"What are you doing today?" Newt asked, pulling Thomas back to reality.

"Me, nothing. You... should really sleep." Thomas responded pointing Newt with his bagel. The blonde just laughed and continued eating.

"Yeah, probably." Newt piped up and they both ate in comfortable silence. Thomas tried, he really tried not to steal glances at Newt but that task was near impossible. He often find himself looking up and stare at the blonde. He really does not know though. He knew that he liked Newt but he was pretty sure it was a platonic kind of liking but, his body tells a different story. When the blonde was around, he feels tense and relax at the same time. His heart pound a little faster but he tries to ignore it. He relished the times they accidentally and intentionally touch each other in simple ways.

"I smell burning." Newt suddenly spoke and it made Thomas jump.

"Wh-uh?" Thomas asked, still disoriented from his thoughts.

"I can smell your brain burning from overthinking so much." Newt continued, "Seriously, Thomas. What's going in inside that knucklehead of yours?"

"None of your business." Thomas said as he finally grasped the idea of what was happening.

"Cranky." Newt chuckled finishing the last piece of food. Thomas stared at the blonde who was eagerly caressing his stomach and leaning on the chair.

"Hey, um." Thomas started. He was really curious about Minho's warning about Newt being near alcohol last night. "Minho told me last night to prevent you from drinking alcohol again." Newt's face suddenly scrunched up at the mention of Minho's name. He can see the pain and annoyance in the blonde's eyes. He quickly stood up.

"Really?" Newt said as he was staring to grab his things. Thomas must've hit some nerve and he immediately regretted to bring up the topic. He can feel the anxious aura on the blonde.

"Sorry, Newt. I-I didn't mean to-" Thomas stood up too and dragged his hands through his hair. Newt was leaving.

"No, no. It's just... I have to go." Newt suddenly bolted towards the door but before he can go he turned to Thomas and flashed him a smile, "See you tomorrow at school, yeah?" and with that Newt was out the door.

Thomas was there just frozen on his spot. He was beyond confused. Minho was protective last night and Newt was pissed when he told him about it. What happened between them? Why the cold shoulder? Newt said they still talked but there must be some conflict between them. He relaxed and went to his bed, thinking about the blonde who can't wait to get put if his dorm room. He wanted to hang out with Newt more today but now that he was alone. What was he gonna do on a Sunday morning?

"Maybe they're frenemies. You'll never know." Gally announced, sipping his coffee. Thomas was not gonna sulk around all day and think about what just happened. He called Gally and decided to meet him at The Maze and just talk. He was much to confused and he was afraid to be alone with his thoughts.

"Maybe. But Minho was all protective of Newt last night. There must be something more." Thomas retaliated. He does not know what exactly happened but he was sure it was not pleasant if Newt reacted like that. He looked up from his coffee and looked at his friend. To his surprise, Gally was sporting a smirk on his face.

"What?" Thomas asked, exasperated.

"Are you... jealous?" Gally suddenly said, the hint of mock and teasing was on his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Was he jealous? No, he wasn't, was he? Minho and Newt had a past but that was the past and they were only friends! Also, there is nothing going on between Newt and Thomas so why the hell would he be jealous? Sure he had unspeakable feelings towards the blonde but he knew it was one sided.

"You... being all sulky and sad. You can't stop talking about this issue." Gally stated, gesturing Thomas' hunched posture on the table. "You obviously like this Newt guy."

"I do not." Thomas denied.

"Whatever, dude." Gally chuckled and leaned in his chair. Thomas hated that look. Gally always knew Thomas better than Thomas knew himself. He was thankful that he had that kind of friend but also annoyed at the fact. Gally always knew what was happening before Thomas, and Gally never missed a beat to tell him what's what.

"Just drop it, Gally." Thomas said, throwing his crumpled tissue paper at the smiling boy. Gally just laughed at the flustered brunette. "I should've called Teresa."

"That girl would grill you if she ever finds out about this blonde prince inside your head." Gally stated, mush to Thomas' annoyance.

"He is not a blonde prince in my head!" Thomas stormed but it only made Gally laugh out loud.

"Who is the blonde prince inside your head, Thomas?" Thomas and Gally jumped as Fry spoke behind them, carrying a tray of drinks. He was smiling eagerly and flashed a friendly posture.

"Hey, Fry." Thomas greeted. "Nothing. You just took it out of context."

"Are you talking about that blonde guy you took here as a date?" Fry asked, going around the place serving the drinks. He then sat back down with them as the deed was done. It was a relatively slow afternoon considering it's Sunday.

"WHAT?!" Gally yelled, punching Thomas on the arms, "YOU BROUGHT HIM HERE?!"

"Yes, I did. And it was only for studying." Thomas sighed. He knew this was a bad idea. Fry and Gally ganging up on him.

"Yeah, if you call 'staring and drooling' studying, then sure." Fry chimed and gave Thomas a knowing smile.

"Subtle, Thomas. Very subtle." Gally cheered and high-fived Fry. Thomas wanted to dump his hot coffee on his friends and just leave them.

"Look, whatever you guys are suspecting, it's not." Thomas lamely said, trying his best not to put much enthusiasm on his denying.

"Fine. Just don't forget about telling us the date of the wedding alright, Tommy?" Fry teased and laugh mockingly.

"HE CALLS HIM TOMMY?!" Gally screamed.

Thomas finally sighed and dropped his head on the table, drowning out the roars of laughter that escaped his friends' mouths.

Thomas walked briskly towards the halls, trying to make use of the rest of the day. It was Monday and although he was looking forward for the day, he can't seem to let one topic out of his head. It was Newt and Minho's past. Thomas decided to shake it off and just get on with his day. Newt said they were gonna meet today so he'll wait for that but maybe bringing up the topic would only make Newt's mood sour again.

The day was going on as painless as he thought, the finals were coming up and then it's gonna be summer break. Thomas thought the teachers would make this crazy difficult for the students so he prepared himself but no such action was taken to his expectations. After the last subject for the morning, Thomas directly went to the cafeteria to meet Gally, Alby and Teresa maybe Newt.

"Tom!" Teresa yelled and waved his hands up so that Thomas was able to navigate where they were seated. Teresa was in a different building so the chances of meeting in the hallway was slim but they always made sure they spent lunchtime together. Thomas approached the group of friends and say next to Teresa who was seated across from Gally.

"Who's the morning, buddy?" Gally asked, putting the macaroni and cheese he had in his mouth.

"So far so good so can't complain. Where's Alby?" Thomas explained briefly and took the apple that Teresa offered him. Alby was a senior now, two years older than them but Gally was good friends with him and Teresa and Thomas thought the guy was a good and nice guy.

"Finishing some unfinished work. He won't be joining us today." Gally sadly said drinking his soda.

"Where's Newt?" Teresa asked. For the past month, Newt had been spending some time joining them for lunch. Sometimes twice in a week. The group has gotten accustomed to the blonde, although shy at first Newt has gotten close with them. Gally and Alby knew something about Thomas liking the blonde but Teresa doesn't.

"I don't know actually." Thomas confessed.

"Oh, really?" Thomas can hear the mocking tone Gally used but just enough so that Teresa would not notice.

"Yeah. He haven't texted me anything." Thomas lamely said trying to swallow the bit he had taken from the apple.

"Why don't you just text him first?" Teresa suggested looking at Thomas like it was the most obvious move to make. It was obvious that Teresa was right but Thomas feared that Newt might be angry at him too. He does not know why but he just have this feeling.

"I-I can't." Thomas spilled, trying his hardest not to look at his friends.

"Fine. Let's just eat." Teresa shrugged it off (to Thomas' relief) "my physics class is just wreaking me. There was this project that needed..." Teresa rambled on and on to Gally. Thomas just tuned them out. Nothing really stuck to Thomas' head today. Just that blonde kid he met a month ago.

'Fine. I'll text." Thomas thought. He grabbed his phone, making sure both his friends does not see him do so. He decided to see if Newt sent him a text but to no avail. He sighed and started to type.

 **To Newt: Hey! Where are you?**

Thomas hit send and waited. He changed Newt's contact name because the joke was too lame now. And he does not really appreciate imagining a dead scientist while he was texting/flirting with Newt when they were texting. Ok, fine! He admits that he flirts with the blonde on the text but not personally. He never minded anyway because Newt mostly take it as a joke.

Lunch was over and the afternoon was bust. The last subject for the day was boring as hell that Thomas was sure he tried his best to to fall asleep only to fail. It was 5 in the afternoon but Thomas was not ready to go back to the dorms yet. There were no quizzes for the next day so he decided to just hang out with Teresa instead. She was done now too but Gally, sadly, have to stay behind because of a group thing. Newt was not seen anywhere today too. He did not even reply to the text he sent him. Thomas was worried where Newt had gone but he was afraid to text again because he thought that maybe Newt was just busy and not hating Thomas to his core.

Teresa was waiting for Thomas on the exit of the school. The blue eyed chick hugged and and rode Thomas' car back to Teresa's apartment. Upon arrival, Teresa motioned him to the table as she got the leftover pizza and reheated them.

Thomas was kind of jealous of Teresa about having her own apartment. Thomas would live in one but his parents, although capable, don't have enough money to afford an apartment like this. Teresa offered many times but Thomas did not really like having any roommates with him. It distracted him from his studies and knowing Teresa, she would just talk his ears off. She sat down to the table and started to ramble on about her day. Thomas liked his friendship with Teresa. She never missed a beat telling him every part of her day and Thomas was glad and happy to hear all about then, except today.

"You really are lost inside that head of yours huh?" Teresa leaned on the table grabbing her 3rd pizza while Thomas was having trouble with his first, mind occupied with something else.

"S-Sorry, T. Just tired, I guess." Thomas lied.

"You know, I did not really want to ask you this because it might freak you out or something but..." Teresa trailed off, looking at Thomas curiously.

"But what?" Thomas was curious now too.

"Do you like Newt?" Teresa looked at him like she was looking right at his soul. Thomas had to muster a denial now! He don't need Teresa to know about this too. She was very persuasive and made Thomas do things he normally won't do (even though those things were for his benefit and affected him positively.

"I like him, yeah." Maybe a little reverse psychology would work?

"As a friend or more?" Nope.

"A friend. Why would you ask that?" Thomas wanted to run away. HE CAN'T HAVE TERESA KNOWING ABOUT HIS PINING!

"Just the way you look at him and the way you act when he's not there just like now at lunch." Teresa explained, trying her best not to sound impressed.

"That's just because I'm still knew to him. Nothing big." Thomas denied again. It was difficult lying to Teresa. She was like a sister to him and lying to her was a big no no but, in his current situation, not letting her know by lying is much better than having her on Gally's team.

"Okay. I'll believe you." Teresa smiled at Thomas and took a bite of the pizza.

"Thank you." Thomas relaxed and leaned on the chair.

"For now." Teresa added with a knowing smile. Thomas just groaned and heard the blue eyed girl laugh.

Thomas' day was tiring but bearable. He just got back from Teresa' apartment and he was beat. He did not even receive any reply from Newt and he was down. He grabbed his keys from his pocket as he was fronting his door. Before he got his door opened, he heard someone coming down from upstairs. He turned his head and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair descend. Newt looked unkempt and messy, odd for someone so stylish.

"Newt?" Thomas called. Newt jumped from the voice that called him and started to fidget.

"Th-Thomas! Wh-What are y-you doing here?" The blonde asked, trying his best to smile but it was obvious the blonde was in an internal struggle.

"I live here, you dork." Thomas chuckled and inched closer to the blonde but stopping immediately when Newt backed away.

"Y-Yeah! S-Sorry!" Newt was nervous now and he was avoiding Thomas' stare. What was happening?

"You weren't at school today." Thomas announced. Maybe small talk would calm Newt from whatever was freaking him out.

"Y-Yeah. I was f-feeling under the weather." Newt backed away slowly, as if trying to run.

"Oh." Thomas paused. "Why are you here?" Thomas asked.

"Oh. Um- Just- um- ugh-" Newt was fidgeting even more and his hands were messing with his collar. Thomas was about to laugh when he noticed what Newt was trying to hide.

Thomas' eyes widened as he saw large circle-like bruises on Newt's neck. It was shades of blue, violet and red. There were plenty of them, surrounding Newt's neck. Newt noticed Thomas was staring at his neck and he finally just took off. Thomas was about to call out to the blonde but Newt was out of there like lightning. Thomas was confused at first but suddenly realized what those bruises were. Were those hickeys? Were those hickeys on Newt's neck? And most importantly who are they from?

Thomas' head was throbbing so he just entered his room, not even bothering turning on the lights, and just plopped on the bed. Thomas was trying to process it all. Newt was absent for the whole day so that may mean that Newt was here all day. ALL DAY? Thomas sighed and just turned over his head towards the wall.

He was breathing hard and his fists were clenched and it was when he realized he really did like Newt as something more than a friend because he was angry. He was fucking angry


	7. Together Again

Thomas got to campus with his head throbbing. He did not really get that much sleep last night. He was too invested thinking about Newt and the hickeys he sported on his neck. Thinking about it made his blood boil and he wanted to punch something. He did not even bother texting Newt because he knew Newt would do anything to distract him from the actual topic.

"Why the longface?" Thomas heard from his side. He turned and saw Alby with a satisfying grin.

"Woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Thomas said, not really putting much effort into it.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Alby halted them and stood in front of of Thomas.

"Nothing, Alby. I have to get to class." Thomas swerved and went on. He really does not want to talk about it.

Thomas tried really hard concentrating on his classes. He really did but all that kept coming back to him was the image of a nervous Newt hiding the bunch of hickeys on his neck. He shrugged the thought away because he really just can't handle it right now.

Lunch came and he decided to not spend it with his friends. They'll just ask questions and pry. Thomas ate his lunch back at his dorm. He needed the time alone. He really do like Newt but it frustrated him how the situation affected him. After minutes of moping rather than eating, he felt his phone ring.

 **From Newt: Can we talk? Please.**

Thomas read the text over and over again. He hovered his fingers on the screen but what could he say? That he was jealous? Now that would be ridiculous.

 **To Newt: Why?**

Thomas but his lip before sending the message. It was platonic. No signs of petty pining nor dislike.

 **From Newt: About last night. Why I ran. I feel like I owe you an explanation.**

'DAMN RIGHT I DO!'

 **To Newt: Okay. Where?**

Thomas finished his lunch and started to pack his things again. Minutes later, there was still no reply from Newt so he assumed the blonde just decided it was easier to avoid this. He got up left. When he got to his car he heard his phone ding.

 **From Newt: After school? You pick the place and I'll come.**

Thomas was tired but he also really want to know what's going on.

 **To Newt: Fine. Come over. I have a test to study for so I really don't have any time to go out.**

Thomas knew that maybe Newt might say no to the offer but Thomas had to try. He wanted the blonde to spill everything to him and he did not want anyone to hear them.

 **From Newt: Okay. See you then.**

Thomas threw his phone on the passenger's seat and drove back to school. He was really eager to know everything that's really going on. He gets that there must be a strain between Newt and Minho's friendship but was that really all?

"Tom!" Thomas turned and saw running Teresa. It was already 4:30 and his classes were over but he was sure Teresa still had 2 more classes.

"T, what are you doing over here? That's a really far run." Thomas said when the breathless brunette panted in front of him. He chuckled when Teresa placed he hands on his shoulders to support her.

"Shut up... I - have to - say something." Teresa said in between pants.

"Yeah?" Thomas asked. What kind of gossip was so important for her to run all the way down here just to see and tell him?

Teresa calmed down a bit but did not talk for awhile. She stared at Thomas for a few moments. He sensed the same caring look she always gave him when she was about to say something terrible. He felt his heart rate pick up:

"Teresa, what?" Thomas asked again, startling the staring brunette.

"I-um..." Teresa stuttered, "I saw Newt and that asian dude that lives in your dorm together."

"What? Minho is in a different school." Thomas stepped back. Why was Minho there? He felt his fist clench and his anger rising. He was having a difficult time keeping his jealousy at bay.

"I'm pretty sure it was him. Anyways," Teresa grabbed Thomas and went to the side, "I was walking back to school when I saw them together. I was just passing by and I saw them talking. Newt was upset, I don't know why. Anyways, I was about to turn away and let them have some privacy when..." Teresa trailed off, staring at Thomas. Thomas did not like that. That would mean it was terrible when she did that.

"What? What happened?!" Thomas felt his voice rising. Teresa shushed him and looked around.

"Minho kissed Newt." Teresa said, "and Newt let him."

Thomas suddenly froze, breathing was hitched. Minho and Newt kissing. That would be a slow news day if Thomas did not have thing with Newt but, unfortunately, he did. This was all too much to take in. He knew there was something going on but Minho and Newt being together? He was not expecting that.

"Thomas?" He snapped back to reality when Teresa called and waved her hands in front of him.

"Y-Yeah." Thomas stuttered, still disoriented.

"Sorry, Tom." Teresa whispered and her face fell.

"Wh-What? Why?" Thomas asked.

"I know you like him, you idiot." Teresa smiled at the brunette. Thomas suddenly wanted to defend himself but all that came out were half-finished words. "Don't worry, Tom. I knew that fact long ago. Gally did not even have to tell me."

Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose. This can't be happening. Not Teresa!

"Hey," Teresa grabbed his hands and looked at him, "It's okay. Newt's pretty great. Sorry about Minho, though."

"Yeah. It's fine. I'll talk to him." Thomas smiled at Teresa and slowly backed away when she grabbed his wrists again.

"Tom! Um... If Newt is happy with Minho..." Teresa trailed off. Thomas did not really need her to finish it, he knew what she was going to say.

"I'm not gonna make him break up with him, T. If there is something. I'll just talk to him." Thomas gave her a reassuring smile. "Now, don't you have a class to get to?" Thomas reminded the girl.

"Shit! Yes! Okay, bye Tom! Good luck!" Teresa ran off, rather fast. Thomas looked as the girl vanished.

Okay, Teresa knew but she did not pester him about it. That's quiet odd for Teresa. Thomas shook his head and decided that he'll deal with Teresa later. Right now, all he wanted to do was to talk to Newt. And maybe that kiss between... He felt his phone vibrate.

 **From Newt: I'm outside your dorm.**

"Hey." Newt said as Thomas got out of his car. Thomas just ignored the blonde and invited him in. Their walk was silent but Newt filled it with small talk that Thomas did not even bother to answer. He opened his room and sat on the bed. He looked at Newt as if telling him to start.

"Thomas..." Newt started and moved closer to the brunette but Thomas shrugged him off and pointed to the bed across from him. Newt followed the order. "Look, I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I want to start by saying I'm sorry." Newt said when he sat down. Thomas just raised his eyebrows at Newt.

"What's going on between you and Minho?" Thomas asked, not looking at Newt. There was silence for a little while before Newt coughed to clear his voice.

"Um... Well, Minho and I a-aren't exactly best friends... I mean we were but a little more than that..." Newt nervously started.

"Kissing him outside the school was enough indicator of that." Thomas blurted out, bot really stopping himself. He did not mind it though. It will give Newt that extra push to spill. Newt's eyes just widened.

"How did you..."

"Teresa saw you."

"Oh." Newt fell silent again. "We were together in high school. 4 years to be exact until we broke up at his graduation party." Thomas wanted to punch the wall. Life was not really being fair right now. He somehow took a liking to someone who had a relationship with one of his obnoxious dormmate. He hated life right now and he wanted to punch in the nose.

"Why?" Thomas asked in a calm way. He did not want to let the blonde know that he was angry.

"I - um, he punched me." Newt said. Thomas' head quickly shot up and saw the blonde not looking straight at Thomas and was biting his lip.

"What?!"

"He was drunk and he said he did not want to be with me if he wasn't sure that it was not gonna happen if he was sober." Newt narrated. Thomas felt the tension in the air. He knew this was difficult to Newt and Thomas felt like a jerk.

"Newt..."

"Don't say you're sorry." Newt looked at Thomas, the blonde holding back tears. "I should've told you. I should've..." Newt trailed off. "Nevermind."

Thomas stared at the blonde, waiting for him to delve into the story more but he did not want to put Newt on the spot. He just nodded and did not demand more. He felt that the blonde was tense and uncomfortable with the situation.

"Okay." Thomas lamely said. Smiling at the blonde.

"Okay? You forgive me?" Newt beamed but trying his best to hide it.

"You did not really do anything. I just wanted an explanation." Thomas said. Although he really wanted Newt to be available for Thomas, his friendship with the blonde was more important than his stupid feelings. Newt and Minho were obviously back together and all he wants is Newt to be happy.

"Thank you." Newt stood up, wiped his cheeks and extended his two arms. Thomas knew what would happen and he declined. "Come on, Tommy!"

'What the hell.' Thomas thought and stood up. He approached the blonde only to be yanked. They were hugging, tightly too. Newt hummed in the embrace. Thomas hugged the blonde back. He closed his eyes and just took in the moment knowing that this platonic hug will never be anything more. He hugged the blonde even tighter and Newt just chuckled.

Thomas was in the car with Newt, the blonde singing along with some ridiculous song that he made Thomas play.

"Sing with me, Thomas!" Newt punched the brunette playfully and Thomas just chuckled.

"I'll leave you to it. You're enjoying way too much." Thomas laughed and kept driving.

Although Thomas' friendship with Newt was stronger than before, it's been a rough 3 months for Thomas. He can't keep his jealousy at bay sometimes when Newt talked about Minho or when Minho was around. They got back together after talking about it. Newt told Thomas that he still really loved Minho. Thomas wanted to be against it but if Newt was really happy then why not let him. Newt introduced him to their friends and Gally and Teresa just shot Thomas looks of pity, he hated it. Thomas stuck around because, even though he feared that his feelings for Newt was only getting stronger everyday, he did not want to lose him as a friend so, he tortured himself to swallow every bit of jealousy he felt especially when the couple kissed in front of Thomas which he really tried his best to avoid. Thomas knew it was difficult but also worth it if Newt was what he's getting. Minho and Newt seemed happy together and Thomas only wanted Newt to be happy even though it was not with Thomas.

"You okay, Tommy?" Newt suddenly asked, breaking Thomas' train of thought, making the brunette jump.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry. Just distracted." Thomas said and looked at the blonde for a moment and back at the road.

"Really? I'm not enough for a distraction? I'm hurt, Tommy." Newt teased and sat straight. Looking at Thomas mischievously.

Things like that always made Thomas happy. It gave him some sense of hope. Like he somehow had a chance with Newt. Like he really had...

"Minho texted me. He'll meet us in the theatre." Newt beamed, smiling at his phone.

...and just when he thought all those things, an obstacle presented itself again. Constantly reminding Thomas that it was not gonna happen.

"Sure! You want me to drop you off?" Thomas asked, trying his best to not sound jealous.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Newt chimed, "You sure you don't want to come? I'm sure Minho won't mind." Newt offered, touching Thomas' arm. Thomas just bit his lips at the contact.

"N-No. I'm fine. I'm meeting Gally anyways."

"Okay." Newt removed his hands and Thomas already missed the contact. God, this was difficult.

They drove for awhile and then after a turn, they saw Minho standing outside the theatre. Newt smiled and opened the window to call Minho. Minho beamed and ran to the car.

"Hey, Min." Newt said as Minho arrived.

"Hey, I missed you." Minho chimed and inched closer to Newt, kissing the blonde. Thomas turned away and breathed deeply. He realized he was gripping the steering wheel tightly and just shook it off.

'God, they're talking too long.' Thomas thought. Thomas coughed and it made the happy couple break apart. Newt chuckled and got out of the car and thanked Thomas for the ride before clutching Minho's arms and resting his head on the boy's shoulders. Thomas just watched them as they went on, with him imagining it was Thomas in Minho's place. He followed their movements until Newt looked back at him. Thomas shook his head as Newt stared back and started to take off.

"ABOUT TIME!" Gally screamed, he was obviously annoyed by Thomas' lack of punctuality.

"Sorry. Needed to drop Newt off." Thomas said apologetically. Gally's expression suddenly changed and Thomas knew what he was gonna say.

"Thomas, you got to stop doing this." Gally said, following Thomas behind.

"What? Newt's my friend, I'm happy to do it." Thomas said, not even failing to smile. Well, he practiced lying everyday so he was kinda good at it now.

"Are you?" Gally stopped them by grabbing Thomas' shoulders.

"Yes. Now come on!" Thomas shoved Gally and went to the shop and heard his friend sigh deeply.

Thomas went in first, grabbing a basket. Gally invited Thomas to accompany him in grocery shopping. Gally always hated the chore but Thomas, on the other hand, liked the distraction. A distraction away from everything, and his complicated and somewhat one-sided feelings for a certain kind of blonde. Considering they may be spending the weekend together tomorrow for a lit project they've been given which is due next week.


	8. Difficulty

FYI: It's been three months since 'The Talk' and midterms was the period at that time. That means they are already on their second semester of college, preliminary period. (I don't really have any idea how the system outside Asia works and I am too lazy to research about it. Hahaha.) :))))

Although they were already on the second semester now, Newt and Thomas still had the next level lit class (the same teacher and all). They were suppose to take the next level literature next year but the curriculum was changed so that by their third year of college they would only be focusing on their major subjects.

* * *

"Is this fine?" Newt asked, showing his composed song to Thomas.

"Yeah... But, a little angsty don't you think?" Thomas read and smirked at the blonde who was lying his head on Thomas' lap. Newt smiled and playfully punched Thomas' stomach before going back at it.

Thomas loved moments like this. Him and Newt alone. He can actually be with his friend and they were happy. Laughing and teasing each other. They've gotten so comfortable with each other that Minho might walk in on them, saw this position and Newt's boyfriend would just shrug it off and label it as normal, because it is. Thomas and Newt's closeness was apparent to everyone. They even sometimes would hold hands without even thinking about it. Thomas interpreted it as something more but he knew that for Newt it was just familiarity.

"What you thinking about, Tommy?" Newt looked up to him, eyes filled with curiosity. Thomas just smiled at the blonde and tried to control himself from kissing the air out of the blonde. Thomas knew that keeping these gestures with Newt would make his feelings deepen for the blonde but he just couldn't stop himself. It felt too good and it gave him something to compensate on.

"Nothing. Just this stupid project is difficult than I thought." Thomas lied. He was getting better at it too considering he had lots of practice.

"Yeah. It's a good thing you're my partner thought." Newt beamed up at him and Thomas felt warm inside. "Now! Let's see how far you've gone." Newt sat up and scooted over to Thomas' side, resting his chin on the brunette's shoulders. This made Thomas' breathing hitch but he played it cool. "Gimme." Newt added, grabbing Thomas' work before sitting by his side so they were face to face.

Newt read with a scrunched up forehead. Thomas almost wanted to laugh if it wasn't for the fact that the song he wrote was about Newt.

"How clueless is this person?!" Newt said in an exasperated voice. Now that made Thomas smile. He can't even muster how ironic the blonde sounded. "I mean, seriously? It's all too obvious!" Newt groaned.

"Is it bad?" Thomas asked, holding out his laugh.

"Would I be this agitated if it was?" He handed the song back to Thomas, "It's good. Better than mine." Newt smiled and went back to Thomas' lap. But this time he closed his eyes and sat his notebook down. Thomas looked at Newt as he nestled more into Thomas. Before he knew it, he found himself putting his notebook away too and gently stroked Newt's hair. The blonde smiled and purred at the contact.

"Did you just purr?" Thomas asked in disbelief, pulling his hand away. Obviously, this was an unpleasant gesture because Newt pulled his hand and placed it back to his head.

"Shut up and pet me." Newt cooed. Thomas bit his lip to prevent himself from screaming. This was all too cute and adorable and Thomas knew it was bad for his heart but, he was still doing it. Captivated by the blonde's smiling face. Newt moved with Thomas' hands like an affectionate cat. "Minho pets me like this before but I hated every bit of it. With you though, I kinda like it." Newt said as he continued to move against Thomas' caressing.

He was enjoying this time with Newt when he heard a loud knock on his door.

"Newt? Thomas? You guys in there?" Minho called from outside.

Newt beamed up and ran straight to the door, escaping Thomas' hands (to his dismay). Newt opened the door and swiftly threw himself in Minho's arms, kissing the boy's cheek. Thomas' smile suddenly vanished as he stood up.

"Hey, Min." Thomas said, he meant to say it coldly but he can't.

"Hey! So Newt's been in here all day?" Minho asked, looking at Newt lovingly. It made Thomas want to puke.

"Yeah. Lit project." Thomas briefly explained.

Minho just nodded and spoke to the blonde who wrapped his arms around the boy like a chimp. Thomas wanted to pry Newt off and just kiss the living daylights out of the blonde.

"So, date night?" Thomas suddenly heard Minho say.

"Um..." Newt took his hold off of Minho and looked at the boy. Minho just flashed him a confused look. "Tommy and I aren't done. We still have a long way to go. Is it okay? You can stay if you want." Newt offered. Thomas eyes widened. No, just no. He can handle the two being together only when they are with their friends but not alone. He always declined that offer. No way in hell is he gonna be a third wheel and no way in hell is he gonna be able to control himself if ever that happened. And they were almost finished, why did Newt lie?

"Oh. Can't, Newt." Minho declined and stroked Newt's face. "I have an errand to run today and since you're busy and I don't really want to intrude maybe I'll do the errands for tomorrow too since we don't have to go out." Minho smiled and pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Thomas slowly turned his back on them and pretended to fix his bed. He tried his very best to avoid looking whenever the two was about to kiss. The mere thought of it already hurts him, wonder what would he feel if he actually saw it.

"Okay. Stay safe, yeah?" Thomas heard Newt say.

"Thomas!" Thomas turned around as he heard Minho call him, "take care of Newt?"

"Of course, Min." Thomas smiled and took Newt by the wrist and pulled the blonde towards him like a overprotective father. Or boyfriend.

Minho chuckled and said his goodbye to Newt. Thomas suddenly realized his actions and immediately lets go of Newt's wrist.

"So..." Thomas awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head. Newt spun around and looked at the brunette, cheeks slightly red. Was Newt embarrassed? Newt had this piercing look towards Thomas and inched closer. Newt breathed deeply and when he got close enough, the blonde looked down to Thomas' lips.

"You..." Newt started but shook his head, and sat at the bed. "Nevermind."

Thomas wanted to know what the blonde was about to say. He had this look on his face that said 'I want this' but maybe that was just Thomas' imagination. Like always.

"You lied to him." Thomas suddenly blurted out. "I mean with the project. We're almost done, you know."

"Oh. Um..." Newt scratched his head and looked at his feet. Thomas sat next to him and as he did, Newt laid his head on his lap and dragged Thomas' hand back to his head. "I kinda want to do this a bit more. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Let's just say that Thomas was slightly taken by surprise but he would be a big idiot if he declined that kind of offer. He nodded, smiled at the blonde and slid his fingers to the smooth locks on Newt's head. It was a very intimate moment, no talking, pure comfortable silence. Thomas almost chuckled when Newt mewled again. The blonde smiled sleepily with his eyes closed and Thomas swore he was one step closer to actually kissing Newt. This was all too much and the beating of his heart was insanely fast. This feels right. This feels so right but at the same time, the logical part of his brain says that it's wrong. Newt was his friend and this friend is in a relationship. Minho and Newt shared a history together and it was difficult to compete with that. Thomas chuckled because it was so funny with him calling this a competition when he was the only one pining for the blonde.

"Tommy?" Newt whispered which startled the brunette from his daydreaming.

"Yeah?" Thomas answered, still petting the devilishly adorable blonde.

"We should stop this.." Newt said, opening his eyes and looking straight at Thomas. Thomas felt that Newt said the other but his eyes seemed distant to that request. His eyes screamed 'no' but as always, being Thomas, he just nodded. Newt stood up and sat right beside Thomas and breathed deeply before turning to the brunette and smiling, "besides we still have to work on that horrible song I made."

Thomas just chuckled and grabbed his and Newt's notebook and giving it to the blonde. Newt took it and laid on the bed. Here they go again, from hopeful gestures back to platonic friends. It was confusing but if confused and frustrated is what it takes to be with the blonde, he is willing to go through it.

* * *

"Where do you want to got to lunch?" Alby said as he met Thomas on the hallways.

"I don't know but cafeteria food right now seems disgusting." Thomas said as he hugged Gally and walked forward.

"Where are you going?"

"Newt's classroom. His class is ending. Maybe he'll go to lunch with us." Thomas went on and dragged Alby with him.

"Okay. Gally and Teresa?" Alby agreed.

"Gally will meet us there and Teresa can't. She still have something to do." Thomas said.

He was thankful for Alby, really. He was a senior, 2 years older than all of them but thanks to that, he does not know anything about his stupid infatuation for the blonde that they're going after. Alby just gave him snarky smirks and knowing looks whenever Thomas talked about Newt or when they get all handsy with each other.

They arrived at the classroom and waited for the class to be over. Then, a flood of students were coming out of the classroom and the familiar mop of blonde hair finally came out. Thomas beamed and approached the busy blonde.

"Hey!" Thomas called. Newt looked up and smiled at the brunette and waved at them.

"Hey, handsome." Newt said to Thomas, which made the brunette blush, and then patted Alby's arm. Thomas turned and just saw Alby shaking his head and chuckling.

"What?" Newt asked as he stepped back.

"Nothing. Just... there was this funny thing I remembered out professor just said." Alby said, smiling at the both of them.

"Oh." Newt said and started to walk towards his locker, "and you guys are here because?"

"Oh! Um... We were wondering if you want to come with us to lunch! We're going out." Thomas said, leaning at the next locker to Newt, facing the blonde.

"Um... Minho already asked me to lunch. But you can come! He said it would be nice to meet the other guys again but I insisted for us to be alone. Guess that plan is over." Newt smiled at the two waiting boys an dragged books in and out of his locker.

Thomas smile suddenly vanished at the mention of Minho's name. Don't get him wrong, Minho is a good guy just a bit sarcastic sometimes but seeing Newt and Minho together does something to his heart that's unbearable.

"Yeah, that's great!" Thomas beamed.

'I'll die because of this.' Thomas though.

"Great! Minho's waiting at the mall." Newt said and as Thomas was about to wrap his arms around Newt, the blonde grabbed Thomas' arm, wrapping his around them and started to walk. Thomas was taken back by the gesture but he happily leaned on the gesture. Hey, he was going to see the couple cuddle later so let him have this, yeah? He then heard Alby snicker at the back and it made Thomas look back.

"What's gotten into you?" Thomas asked and turned around, dragging Newt with him.

"Nothing. It's just... you two look cute." Alby said with a knowing smile. Thomas eyes widened and blushed. He wanted to punch Alby for saying that now that Newt was basically hanging on his arms but the bloke had no idea about his feelings for the blonde.

"At least someone ships us." Newt beamed to Alby, then looked at Thomas and it startled the brunette. Thomas just looked at the laughing blonde and flushed. Why does Newt keep saying these things? Was it to tease him? Was he too obvious?

"It's a joke, Thomas. Relax." Alby chuckled and punched Thomas playfully on his arms. He did not even notice himself staring at Newt for a prolonged time but the blonde was just smiling at him.

"Am I that pretty to render you speechless, Tommy?" Newt chuckled and went on with walking. Thomas would have stopped and just ran far away from embarrassment.

"Shut it, shank." Thomas responded and it made both Alby and Newt laugh, with the blonde still stuck on his left arm.

Thomas sighed and just kept walking. They drove to the mall in Thomas car. The drive was uneventful with Newt at the passenger seat and Alby at the back. Newt fell asleep on the way and Thomas can't help himself but glance at the sleeping blonde and maybe he was doing it very often when he felt a shove from the back.

"Eyes on the road, loverboy." Alby scolded Thomas and Thomas grew red. He needs to work on his skills on pretending to not like Newt romantically cause he was losing fast.

After 20 mins of driving, they finally got there and went straight to some restaurant that Minho picked.

"Hey guys!" Minho waved at them when they arrived. Newt ran to Minho and pecked him on the lips which made Thomas wince. "Mmmm, nice to see you too." The boy said to the blonde as he pulled out.

"Hey, Min!" Alby greeted and hugged the boy. Minho laughed and greeted Thomas with a hug too which Thomas gladly reciprocated. They sat and Minho already said he ordered something and that it was his treat.

"So, how's it going?" Minho asked. Thomas should be looking at the boy who asked the question but his gaze was fixed on Minho and Newt's intertwined fingers. Gladly, Alby responded and Minho conversed with him.

Thomas wished it was him. He wanted to hold Newt's hand like that. They hold hands sometimes but it was a friendly kind of gesture and Thomas wanted more. He wants to have something with Newt but he was not willing to break him up with Minho. Minho was a good egg and he made Newt happy. It just breaks his heart that he can't provide that for the blonde.

Then Newt's fingers twitched and it made Thomas break his concentration. Thomas looked up and noticed the blonde was staring at him. It was a serious stare, like a burning stare. Thomas blushed and turned away immediately.

'Yup, good job, you idiot!' Thomas scolded himself.

"How's the song going?" Minho asked.

"Wh-what?" Thomas asked, still so disoriented.

"The song. You know, the assignment you and Newt were doing. How's it going?" Minho asked again, draping his arms around Newt. It made the blonde smile at Minho but hesitantly and half-heartedly before he stared at Thomas again.

"Um... It's done. H-Hopefully it's g-good." Thomas wanted to slap himself! He was never this rigid when they were hanging out but somehow today was different. Newt was looking at him funny and it stressed him out.

"That's good then!" Minho beamed and looked at the blonde, "Date night tonight?" Minho offered. Newt beamed and kissed the boy. Thomas turned away and stared at Alby, who was already staring at him suspiciously.

"I'll take it as a yes!" Minho said when he pulled out from Newt's kiss.

The lunch was pretty great after that awkward scene. Thomas and Newt talked normally during the lunch and all of them was having a great time. Sadly, Gally never showed up because of a test they had to do. Nevertheless, it was a great lunch.

They came back to school and said their goodbyes to Alby before he separated. Newt had a class so Thomas accompanied him. Newt was standing too close to Thomas and he can feel the back of his hand grazing the blonde's. Thomas sighed when Newt suddenly grabbed Thomas' hands. He looked at the blonde and noticed that Newt looked like he was struggling with something. Internally? What? Thomas' heart was beating out if his chest. It was not this type of feeling when they held hands before. This one was more of wanting, need and longing. Was it coming from Newt? Or was it just him and Newt only treated this platonically?

"Um..." Thomas said as he stared at their intertwined fingers.

"Just... Shut up." Newt said and continued walking, holding hands.

When they got to the classroom, Newt stopped and turned to Thomas, staring at their hands. Newt was biting his lip and Thomas would kill someone just to know what the blonde was thinking.

"Um... I have a class." Newt whispered, slowly breaking their contact. Thomas sighed silently when his hands was alone again.

"Yeah. Have fun?" Thomas said, and inched closer to Newt to hug the blonde but Newt stepped back.

"Y-Yeah. You go. I'll see y-you later." Newt said and quickly entered his classroom without even looking at the confused brunette.

What the hell just happened?!

* * *

"Hey!" Teresa smiled when Thomas approached her in the halls. "Fancy seeing you here! That's a long walk." Teresa hugged him and continued fishing in her locker.

"Yeah, just dropped Newt off to his next class. I, on the other hand, have 4 hours off till my next class." Thomas smiled and leaned on the locker next to Teresa. His smile suddenly vanished when Teresa looked at him with exasperation. "What?"

"Why are you doing this, Tom?" Teresa asked. Thomas wanted to play dumb but who was he kidding? This was Teresa. Teresa who knew him inside and out.

"He's my friend, T. I want to hang out with him." Thomas answered, swaying his arms absentmindedly.

"And how's that going?" Teresa suddenly closed her locker and it made Thomas jump. He knew she was serious if she gets like this.

"Great?" Thomas was suddenly scared.

"How about your heart?" Teresa asked, walking away from Thomas. Thomas sighed and ran after the girl.

"Teresa!" Thomas caught up with her and spun her around by the arm, "What's so wrong about hanging out with Newt?"

"What's wrong is that you keep torturing yourself!" Teresa raised her voice and it made Thomas step back.

"T.."

"Don't deny it, Thomas! I can see you giving him those heart eyes whenever you guys are together and what baffles me is he's touchy feely with you too! It's like a riddle, Thomas! I can see how hurt you are when Minho and Newt are together but you just keep on doing it no matter what cause!" Teresa explained, running her hands through her hair and breathed.

"I... I just want to be with him, T." Thomas whispered, staring at his feet. Thomas was suddenly pulled into a hug and he reciprocated it.

"Sorry, Tom. It's just... I don't want to see you get hurt like this. Over and over again." Teresa said, holding back the crack on her voice.

"I know, T." Thomas rubbed her back, "but if I stop, it would hurt more."

"I get it." Teresa pulled out and rested her hands on Thomas' shoulders. "Just be careful, yeah? Feelings are tricky." Teresa smiled and wrapped her arm around Thomas' shoulders chuckling. "How about you help me with something? I have no class till 3 and it's still 1."

"Yeah. I need a change of companion." Thomas smiled and led themselves to the exit.


	9. The News

Teresa went back to their seat with coffee on one hand and tea on the other. After a heated discussion about where to go back at the car, they ended up at The Maze and Fry was glad enough to give them a discount. Fry eyed Thomas slightly as if to ask where Newt was. Thomas just shrugged to tell him it was not his business. Fry just chuckled and continued wiping the counter.

"Here you go!" Teresa smiled and sat across from the brunette placing his tea in front of him. "I see Newt's British culture rubbed off on you."

"So, what is this thing I need to help you with?" Thomas asked as he sipped his tea, ignoring Teresa's snide comment. It was refreshing and it made him calm his nerves from the emotionally draining day.

"Actually, it's not something about me." Teresa smiled and sipped her coffee, "it's you." Thomas was confused at first but then sudden realization dawned on him.

"Bloody hell." Thomas whispered absent-mindedly.

"And Newt's influence just keeps coming." Teresa teased.

"What?"

"You just said 'bloody hell'." Teresa announced, smirking at him.

"Slim it. And no, we are not doing that." Thomas said, throwing Teresa off.

"Spoilsport!" Teresa shrugged and slumped on her chair. "Come on! We have too!"

"WE ARE NOT THROWING A PARTY FOR MY BIRTHDAY! THAT'S IT!" Thomas raised his voice in exasperation.

He really does not have any problem celebrating his birthday. It was the people that came to the parties. His social skills are not exactly that great and the surge of people coming to him and greeting him is too overwhelming. Last year, Gally and Teresa threw him a surprise birthday party back at Gally's place and Thomas was on the verge of crying. Half of the school was there and it was just very difficult to deal with it.

"We're not gonna throw a party!" Teresa objected.

"What do you mean?" Thomas looked at her suspiciously.

"It's just gonna be us. You, me, Gally..." Teresa trailed off. "and maybe Newt." Teresa announced, feeling confident of herself.

"What about Minho?" Thomas asked. It was weird he thought of Minho every time Newt is mentioned. He guessed it was because they were together and that means they have to do stuff together too. If he wants Newt to hang out with, he's gonna be getting Minho too. Teresa just looked at him in disbelief.

"I am planning for you to have fun on your birthday, not push you into the pits of hell." Teresa spitted out before putting her coffee down and staring at Thomas.

"Sorry..." Thomas said, "so, when is this 'gathering' gonna happen?"

"This Friday."

"Why? My birthday's still not till Sunday." Thomas asked, confused.

"Remember the week off the school permitted all the students after prelims this 2nd semester? That starts next week. So if we are going to go back home this Sunday, we need to celebrate in advance so that everybody is still here." Teresa explained briefly.

"Oh." Thomas stated. He forgot about that.

"So?"

"So... what?"

"Are you okay with a small gathering?"

"Yeah. Why not."

"GREAT!" Teresa piped up and sipped her coffee again. There was a glean in her eyes. She was really excited about birthdays. She says that it's a time to be thankful for a person that was born in this world. She's poetic like that.

Thomas stared at the ceiling for minutes now, pillows covering his ears, trying to draw out the noises that came from upstairs (no doubt coming from Minho and Newt) even though it was faded. This was a rare incident because often times, the couple always do the do back at Newt's place, but there are times like this that would mean that the place was not available and that they cannot control their biological urges.

He was woken by the sheer silence. Did he just fell asleep? The moaning and he groaning was not there anymore. He looked at the clock, 1 AM. Everything was quiet again and Thomas took the pillows off his head and stared at the ceiling again and then he heard this faint knocking. He got up and listened, maybe it was his imagination? Or maybe it was some ghost pranking him?

"Tommy?" Someone called from the outside. The voice was harsh and strained, and he knew for a fact it belonged to Newt.

Thomas got up quickly, straightened himself and opened the door.

"Oh, thank god." Newt sighed.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Thomas said as he let Newt in his room. The blonde was shivering from the cold.

"Well, I was suppose to be home by now. I was upstairs," Newt sat on the opposite bed, "Date night."

"Sure sure." Thomas said as he turned the heat up. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Newt smiled and took of his coat, "anyways, I left him falling asleep, telling him I'll let myself out. I locked his room and started walking until I realized that my phone and keys were not with me." Newt lamely said, chuckling.

"Ah." Thomas chuckled too and sat right across from Newt.

"I tried knocking and waking Minho up but knowing the idiot, he's a heavy sleeper. So, I came and knocked on your door." Newt smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Thomas said and turned the lamp on, "Do you want to shower? I mean you smell.." Thomas despised to say 'smell like sex' but gladly Newt got the idea.

"OH GOD YES! I'M SO SORRY!" Newt stood up and went to the bathroom. "Can I borrow clothes?"

"Yeah!" Thomas got up and approached his drawer, got some towels and some clothes for Newt to wear. He offered the towel to the blonde and he placed clothes on the second bed neatly as he heard the shower being turned on.

Thomas laid back on his bed again, blindly staring at the ceiling. It was dawn and Newt was here, with him. He knows it was a social call but sometimes it's difficult for him. How can he still be alive when he tortured himself with all these? The constant interaction/flirting with Newt? Was it even flirting or was he just overthinking again? God, he was pathetic. Thomas shook his head and turned to the wall.

"Thank you for letting me- Oh." Thomas was jolted awake by the voice. Thomas turned and rubbed his head when he hit the wall from his sudden surprise.

"Ow!" Thomas said, still disoriented.

"Sorry!" Newt said, laughing a bit.

"Not a problem." Thomas sat up, rubbing his head, eyes closed. When he felt the pain subside, he looked up and saw Newt without a shirt. Thomas' mouth suddenly went dry and he felt his throat tighten. "Th-The clothes are o-on the bed." Thomas said, well, tried to say. It came out more like of a whimper.

"Thanks!" Newt said and turned his way to the bed. Thomas looked down and chuckled to himself. He needed to keep his cool. Thomas looked up again and his smile faded so quickly when he saw Newt's back.

"Newt?" Thomas stood up and inched closer to the blonde.

"Yeah?" Newt was still busy ruffling with the clothes so when he felt Thomas' hands on him, he jerked. "Woah! Hey there, Tiger!" Newt turned to Thomas and smiled but seeing Thomas' serious look, the blonde became worried.

"Tommy, you okay?" Newt asked.

"Y-Your back..." Thomas said, worry on his eyes. Thomas suddenly felt the blonde stiffen, like a horrible secret was being uncovered. Newt turned and quickly put the shirt on that Thomas offered.

Thomas' hands suddenly clenched and he remembered Newt telling him that Minho punched him at some point in the past. Seeing the bruises on Newt's upper back was enough to make his blood boil. Was Minho doing it again? Why was Newt keeping this a secret?

"Newt." Thomas pressed.

"It's nothing, Thomas."

"Bullshit." Thomas raised his voice and said in gritted teeth. Newt turned to him in disbelief. He sat on the bed and laid there, facing his back on Thomas.

"Leave it, Thomas. It's just from the sex." Newt said weakly.

"Those are not claw marks, Newt! The bruises are circular! I'm not stupid!" Thomas said, anger rising to his face not even bothering to get jealous about the mention of Newt and Minho's sex life. But the bruises, the dark and faded blue and purple bruises on Newt's back was crushing his heart. Based on the faded look, it must have happened weeks ago but the darker ones was recent. This was not okay.

"I said leave it!" Newt screamed and it made Thomas surprised. "Look, I don't want to talk about it."

Thomas stayed silent for a little while. How can he leave it alone? He can't let this happen to Newt! This was too much for him. Thomas was on the verge of crying and does not know what to do.

"Newt, you know you can always talk to me." Thomas sat on the bed slowly. And touched Newt's hips assuringly. He felt the blonde sigh.

"That's the problem..." Newt whispered.

"What?" Thomas asked, confused by the statement.

"Nothing. Just... Thank you for letting me stay here." Newt turned to him and flashed him a genuine smile before facing the wall again. "Get some sleep, Tommy, we have lit tomorrow."

Thomas sighed defeated. He got up and laid on his own bed, facing the back of the blonde. He felt hallow and empty. How can someone do this? He really thought Minho loved Newt. Thomas felt tears running down his cheeks and he just can't take the distance. He needed to comfort Newt no matter how good the blonde was keeping this from him. He got up and walked to the next bed, carrying a pillow and lying down next to Newt.

"Wha-" Newt stirred but was silenced when Thomas wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. This made the blonde breath rugged but relaxed at the same time. Newt stopped moving and instead nestled more into Thomas, making the blonde to scoot more into Thomas' embrace. Shit, they were spooning.

"Thanks, Tommy." Newt said, sleepily. Thomas grinned a little, this was not enough to call this a win. He still have the bruises to worry about but right now comforting Newt is his main priority, not his pining feelings. The lines between Newt's gratitude broke Thomas' heart. It was filled with longing of comfort. Like an unspoken defeat of barriers.

"Anytime, Newt." The blonde moved more into Thomas' chest and Thomas hugged the blonde closer, sharing his heat with him.

"Anytime."

Thomas stirred in bed when he felt the sun rays on his face, slightly burning him. He tried to turn but he can't because his arm was stuck. He turned and almost panicked when he realized someone was on his chest. He relaxed after disorientation left him and made sense that it was only Newt. Newt who was sleeping. On top of him. In his bed. Breathing on his neck.

SHIT! They were cuddling! (And it felt so good)

Thomas wiggled out of the embrace, to his dismay as nature was calling but Newt only groaned and pulled him closer.

"Stop bloody moving!" Newt complained and hugged the brunette closer.

"Um.. Newt, I kinda-"

"Minho! Stop moving! Geez!" Newt raised his voice and rested his head on the crook of Thomas' neck. Thomas' chest tightened a little when the blonde thought he was cuddling Minho. Thomas sulked and the smile on his face faded. Why would even this be a surprise to him? Of course Newt would thought he was Minho. The only person he was suppose to be doing this is with his boyfriend and not his friend. Newt opened his eyes lazily and looked at the brunette.

"Shit. Not Minho. Tommy! Oh God! I forgot, sorry!" Newt shot up, sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay!" Thomas lied, "I need to pee!" He got up and went straight to the bathroom. Shit! How could, for one second, Thomas let his guard down? So stupid! He bathed himself in self-loathe, which was not exactly his plan this early in the morning. After he washed his hands, he went out again only to find Newt seated on the bed looking lost on thought.

'It's still 8. I have a class at 10 and Newt at 1.' Thomas thought as he saw the time and internally groaned. How pathetic was he that he memorized Newt's schedule? Even the rooms to his class. 'God help me.'

"Hey, deep fried brains for breakfast?" Thomas teased as he sat down next to Newt on the bed, playfully punching his arm.

"Wha-Sorry." Newt smiled and then returned the playful tug.

Thomas just chuckled and laid back to the bed and hummed contently.

"Don't sleep. You have a class at 10, remember?" Newt stated, a smirk playing on his face.

"Oh, you looking out for me is so sweet!" Thomas teased and it earned him a laughter from the blonde.

"That's cause I love you." Newt said. Thomas opened his eyes and looked at the blonde in disbelief. He can basically feel his heart pounding against his chest just because of that 5-word phrase.

"Y-You what?" Thomas asked, stuttering like a crazy person. Who can blame him? Not when Newt said things like that!

"I love you, you dork." Newt nudged him, but nervousness from that gesture was still there, "That's what friends are suppose to feel for each other." Newt stated, tearing his gaze away.

Of fucking course.

Thomas smiled at the blonde, but his disappointment was still there. Thomas hated himself, always looking for ways to assume the best and then gets thrown into a chipper. What fun.

Thomas was about to shrug it off when he remembered why he slept right beside Newt last night. Or this morning. And by looking at Newt's distanced look, he can feel the blonde was thinking about it too. Probably making an excuse.

"I'm still not letting go of it, you know." Thomas announced. Staring at the blonde carefully. "I care too much to let it go."

"I know." Newt lamely said, "It's not too bad. He was drunk..." Newt's face scrunched up from the memory. "He does not even remember it happened."

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

Thomas expected that. Newt wanted to protect Minho. That's how much he loved the bloke. He wanted to tell Newt he was being stupid but that was just filled with painful irony.

"Just... Please tell me if it happens again." Thomas stood up and took Newt's shoulder in a reassuring hold.

"I will, Tommy. Sorry." Newt smiled and stared back at Thomas. They smiled at each other but the gaze was not stopping.

Thomas was not sure how many seconds, hell even minutes, have passed but they were just lost in each others eyes. Newt was caressing Thomas' thighs and the brunette had to bite his lip to stop the groan that's threatening to escape. The sudden gesture averted Newt's gaze to his lips. Newt kept his stare there and Thomas decided to lick his lips which made Newt's breathing hitch and Thomas swore they were starting to close the gap between them when they were interrupted by a persistent and loud knocking on Thomas' door.

"Shit." Thomas sighed as they broke their contact (to his disappointment). He got up and left Newt on the bed, shaking his head like he was freed from some kind of trance.

"Hey! Is Newt he- HEY!" Minho ran inside and Thomas rolled his eyes as he closed the door.

"Good morning, Min." Newt's face lighted up and got shoved back to the bed by an overexcited Minho, wrapping the blonde in a bear hug, "how'd you know I was here?"

"Well, when I woke up your keys and phone was still at my place so my guess is you either slept outside your house or you here with Thomas, cuddling your ass off." Minho chuckled and kissed Newt's cheek.

Thomas gagged silently when he made his way back to his own bed.

"Well, your not wrong. Tommy's a great hugger." Newt beamed.

"Yeah yeah," Minho said sarcastically, a light tone on his voice. It kind of annoyed Thomas a little, Minho was suppose to be jealous that another guy was this close to his boyfriend but he guessed Minho did not consider him as a competition, which makes his blood boil even more. "So, I have a class to get to. What do you want to do?" Minho asked the blonde.

Thomas drowned out their conversation, not really interested on knowing the progress on their relationship. He can't even look at Minho right now. How can he be so oblivious? Did he not see the bruises on Newt's back when they were fornicating? Maybe Newt was hiding it perfectly.

"What do you say, Thomas?" Minho's voice pierced through his thoughts like a knife. "Wanna go and have breakfast with us?" Minho offered with a smile.

"Uh.. No, thank you," more like 'HELL TO THE NO' "I have a class to get to." Thomas declined.

With that Minho dragged Newt of the bed and out the door with the blonde chuckling. Thomas had a bitter taste inside his mouth and he was pretty sure it just wasn't his morning breath.

"Min!" He called before the couple was out of sight, "take care of Newt, yeah?" Thomas said ironically, plastering a hidden meaning under the request.

"'Course, buddy!" Minho winked at Thomas and wrapped his arms around Newt. Newt threw Thomas an apologetic look and went on. Thomas got up and closed the door, wallowing in his disappointment.


	10. Thanks, Sonya

"Listen up!" Teresa piped up. "In advance celebration of Thomas' birthday, we are going to have a simple gathering together! You shanks up for it?"

Thomas kept his head down, trying his very best not to strangle Teresa. They were on the cafeteria and they were suppose to be eating a harmless lunch when Teresa brought this klunk up again.

"THAT WOULD BE FUN!" Newt cheered and patted Thomas' back.

"Don't indulge her." Thomas groaned and shook Newt's hold off which made the blonde chuckle.

"It's just a gathering, Thomas! Not some big party! It's just gonna be us!" Gally cheered the brunette up as he sipped his cola.

"Newt, do you mind if you don't bring Minho-" Teresa started but Thomas interrupted her immediately. He then apologized to Newt who cuts him off too.

"No! It's fine! I get it!" Newt assured. "Just close friends! Got it!" Newt gestured Teresa a salute and nodded. Teresa squinted her eyes and leaned on the table.

"You are coming. You know that right?" Teresa whispered.

"Oh, I am! Trust me, Tommy won't have such a good time without me." He smirked at Thomas and the brunette just groaned and looked at Teresa and Gally who exchanged looks of teasing. God, how he wanted to punch them. It somehow surprised Thomas how Newt's friendship with Thomas' friends was going really well. He really thought Newt was shy and passive but that was not the case. He had no problem, whatsoever, hanging out with Teresa, Gally and Alby. Hell, it even took Thomas a long time before he was able to carry on a conversation with Gallt at first.

"So, when is this gonna happen?" Alby asked, trying to bite the apple he got from Gally's tray.

"This Friday! Was thinking at Gally's house?" Teresa shot Gally a pleading look and Gally only gave her a bow which meant to say yes. "That's it then! Friday, at Gally's residence! Good that?"

"GOOD THAT!" All of them piped up and Thomas just groaned loudly.

Gally and Thomas walked together after sending Newt to his first class and Teresa basically sprinted back to her building after realizing she was late. The two boys were talking about random things. Thomas was talking about this stupid project he had to do and Gally was complaining about the difficult test from yesterday. After a few minutes of laughter, Gally looked at him with a smile.

"Are you in love with me or something?" Thomas teased, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Shank," Gally pushed Thomas and started laughing, "it's just... How do you do it?"

"Do what?" Thomas said, still laughing. He did not even realize that Gally was somewhat serious now.

"This thing with Newt." Gally whispered, "I know it hurts you but how are you still kicking?"

"I ask myself that question everyday, my friend." Thomas answered, looking at his feet.

"What a strong and mighty man." Gally chuckled and draped his arms around Thomas as they continued walking.

The rest of the day was a drag. Thomas' classes were boring as hell but lit class was actually bearable because Newt was there of course. They only met for lit once a day now, which is Tuesday, since it's the last level lit and it does not require too much attention since it was not a major subject. Thomas was bummed out because that would mean less time spending with Newt but they were almost together for breaks and weekends so maybe it was not that awful.

After passing the song (they decided to pass Thomas' song since Newt's, as the blonde puts it, was a bloody murder scene.), Ms. Paige gave then another assignment for next week. Thomas sighed but it was kind of expected because the meets were not that frequent anymore. As the professor dismissed the class, Newt came to Thomas.

"Hey!" Newt called and it made Thomas smile like an idiot.

"Hey there, stranger." Thomas teased, grabbing his bag and slinging it on his shoulders. He was about to wrap his arms around Newt when he remembered the bruises and how it must hurt, the memory made him angry again but not enough to make the blonde notice the shift. So he just placed his hands on Newt's back and guided them outside.

"Wanna go to my place?" Newt offered when they were finally out of the classroom. Thomas gave him a confused look. "What?" The blonde added when he noticed how Thomas was looking at him.

"You just slept at my dorm last night and now you still want to hang out? Not that I wouldn't like that but I don't want us to get tired of each other that easily." Thomas grinned and tugged Newt's arm causing the blonde to chuckled.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you. I like you too much." Newt chuckled and paced faster. Thomas was just there, following the blonde, dumbfounded. Thomas bit his lip and smiled when Newt turned again.

"Walk faster, shank!" Newt called.

"Yeah yeah. Hold your horses!" Thomas chuckled and caught up with the exasperated blonde.

"Mom? Dad? Sonya?" Newt called once he had opened the door to his house while Thomas followed. Thomas had been here a lot of times before but it never ceases to amaze him how pretty the house actually was.

"Kitchen!" A voice was heard, from Sonya.

They went to the kitchen only to find the girl eating cereal. She smiled at them earnestly before greeting them.

"Hey, lovebirds." She smirked and looked at Thomas with a smirk. That must be because Thomas blushed deeply at the comment. Newt just flipped her off, grabbed a spoon and took some cereal from her bowl, which the girl offered.

Thomas liked seeing the two together, they were always at each other's throats but still had a loving atmosphere between them. It warms his heart and makes him miss his brother back home. Chuck was a goofball, much like Thomas but certainly much outgoing. The shank did not have any trouble getting along with other people (who wouldn't? The kid is basically a giant fur ball).

"What'ya thinking about, Tommy?" Sonya teased when she noticed how Thomas spaced out. Newt just chuckled at the brunette when he jumped from the girl's voice.

"Nothing." Thomas said as he held his hand to his heart, "and don't call me that." He added sternly.

"But Newt calls you that!" She screamed and Newt smacked her head.

"That's cause I'm special." Newt leaned to her ear and looked at Thomas with a smirk. Thomas blushed at the comment and shied his glance away. "Now, I'll go change to something more comfy." Newt threw the spoon to the sink and grabbed his bag again. Newt told Thomas to stay and turned to his sister and told her to behave before turning back to the brunette and leaning over and kissed Thomas on the cheek. Thomas visibly was taken back by the gesture and launched away when he felt Newt's lips on his cheek.

"Shit! S-Sorry!" Newt said and ran out of the kitchen, a blush creeping out of his face.

'SHIT! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! FUCK, MY HEART!' Thomas thought. He was breathing rather hard and his mind was being clouded. He leaned over the counter to balance himself since he was actually about to pass out from the situation. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

"Fucking moron." Sonya snickered and continued eating her food, "He likes you, you know. Like a lot." She announced casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-What?" Thomas turned to her and sat on the chair across from her. He needed to sit down or else he will fall from his weak knees.

"He likes you. More than that dumb jock he's dating."

"I-"

"I just know these things. I know him more than he knows himself."

"Wh-"

"He likes you but is afraid to admit it."

"What are you-"

"God, you are all helpless." Sonya stood up and placed her bowl on the sink before facing Thomas again, "You know, I really though you two were getting it on this past few months before he told me that he was dating that Minho again."

"What made you say that?" He asked, clearly Sonya notices more than he gives credit her for. She was smart after all.

"Seriously?" Sonya gave him an exasperated look, "The touching? The cuddling? The hugs? If that does not scream 'couple' then I don't know what is!" Sonya threw her arm up and sighed, opening the fridge and grabbing some juice.

Thomas paled at the confession. Was she right? Were they acting like a couple? I mean he gets that maybe Newt was just a touchy feely person but now that he thinks about it, he never even let their other friends touch him like the way he does with the blonde.

"JUST MAKE A MOVE DAMMIT!" Thomas was jolted out of his train on thought when Sonya screamed at him. Arms on the table like a crouching tiger, staring at him intently.

"What move?" Newt appeared again, this time wearing a perfectly fitted white shirt and lose sweatpants. Thomas sighed because shit, Newt looked hot.

Sonya scratched her head and went her way to exit but not before bumping Newt which earned her a loud yell from the male blonde.

"JUST FUCK ALREADY!" Sonya screamed when she was nowhere of sight and Newt pinched his nose out of exasperation. Thomas on the other hand just blushed and looked down, cursing Sonya secretly.

"Bloody hell." He heard Newt whisper and sat across from Thomas. "Tommy?" Newt called when they went quiet for what seemed to be an eternity and Thomas faced the blonde, still sporting a pretty red face.

"Y-Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Sonya and the kiss."

"Oh." Thomas felt his heart tighten but he did not want to disrupt the good mood that was starting to fade, "I enjoyed it, just so you know." He smirked, trying his best to make sure he sounded like he was joking because he wasn't. He so wasn't. He wanted it again but shame immediately enveloped him. Newt just beamed and smiled smugly at the brunette.

"Yeah? Maybe we should do it more often." Newt stood up and made his way slowly to the brunette, tracing his fingers on the counter as he did so. Thomas knew Newt was bluffing so he turned to the blonde and gave him an alluring look, waiting for the blonde to back out.

"I wouldn't mind for another one right now. But maybe aim for my lips this time." He said smugly. He grabbed Newt's waist when the blonde got close enough and pulled him so that they were chest to chest.

Newt's smile faded and they were staring intently at each other. Newt now had a worried look on his face and Thomas knew this was too much teasing for the day but he can't seem to let Newt's waist go. Thomas can feel Newt's heart pounding in his chest and he knew this was maybe uncomfortable for the blonde now.

"Sorry, I just-mmph" Thomas' words were suddenly interrupted when soft lips enveloped his own, dragging Thomas' sanity away into oblivion. Newt's hand found its way to Thomas' nape to deepen the kiss and everything else shattered when the blonde's tongue deliciously explored Thomas' mouth, mapping every corner there is to search.


	11. Still Unresolved

Breathing is necessary for every living being in this world but as of now the need for heat was all that matters. Hands touching every corner of his body, latching together around his neck. Thomas never knew this kind of pleasure existed. Newt's tongue and lips were like air and he needed every single bit of it. Newt was not selfish though and he gave what Thomas needed. The kiss was sloppy and messy and was just so fucking hot. Thomas' hands were on Newt's hips as the blonde was on top of him, straddling the brunette. Thomas was not even sure how they got to Newt's bed or where his shirt went and how it got discarded but here he was, lying on the bed with Newt kissing the air out of him.

The tent on Thomas' pants was slowly starting to take it's full growth (with the help of Newt's slow grinding). Thomas moaned into the hungry kiss when Newt felt the stiffness and practically hurried the pace of his grinding. Thomas held Newt's hips steadily to stop the movement because if it kept going he would have a very sticky pants to go home with. Newt smiled into the kiss and went down to Thomas' neck, sucking relentlessly.

"I've always wanted to do this." Newt said against the hot skin and made Thomas whimper. Newt's hand somehow found its way to Thomas' crotch and pressed firmly. Newt sucked his neck more and Thomas thought Newt would have to be a leech on his previous life. Newt kept going south, kissing Thomas' chest and rubbing the nipples with his free hand.

"Never thought you had chest hair. Fucking sexy." Newt breathed and smiled at the tortured brunette. There was too much stimulation, the hand rubbing his crotch, the other rubbing his nipple and the slow kisses going downwards was enough to actually cause him physical pain.

"Newt!" Thomas moaned as the blonde bit the other nipple and sucked ferociously. Thomas was writhing in pleasure and he knew he was on edge.

"Ready for more, Tommy?" Newt sat up and smirked at the brunette under him as he traced his fingers over Thomas' treasure trail and sneaked his hand inside Thomas' pants and curled his finger's around Thomas' bare length. "Ohhh. Someone's excited." Newt smugly said as he slowly started going up and down. Thomas writhed in pleasure, arching his back and moaning like hell. Newt laughed and leaned in to kiss him once again.

Thomas felt good. Too good and this was all he wanted. Newt and him together like this. Kissing each other and arousing each other, but somehow it felt wrong. Of course it was wrong but why the hell did it feel so right? Thomas whimpered through the kiss as Newt's pace fastened and Thomas felt himself getting close. Thomas wanted to release, more than anything else but the thought of releasing pleasure through Newt's hand knowing the blonde had a boyfriend was not enough. 'I can't believe I'm about to do this. Fuck.'

"Newt, s-stop." He whispered against Newt's lips but the blonde ignored him, it only made Newt work his hand faster. Thomas groaned as he felt his muscles tighten and he knew he needed to do something before he explodes. He threw Newt of him and struggled to get out of bed. He stood there completely messed up. Hair all messy, neck baring too much hickeys, chest heaving rather fast, and of course his twitching member.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, confused.

"Th-This! THIS IS ALL WRONG!" Thomas yelled. Running his hands through his hair and started pacing. Newt fell quiet and sulked in the bed. Thomas' arousal was starting to subside and he got a much clearer head. Fuck! They screwed up!

"Tommy." Newt started and Thomas sat on the bed.

"We shouldn't have done this." Thomas said, fidgeting like crazy. My God, when did he became so desperate that he was suddenly left all his virtues.

"He's cheating on me." Newt whispered. Thomas turned to him in surprise.

"What?" He asked, he clearly heard what Newt just said but he needed the confirmation.

"He's cheating on me with some girl back at his school." Newt said, tears welling up and dropping on his cheek. Thomas did not say anything but wrapped his arms around Newt and hushed the blonde. He was still well aware that he was almost naked but he did not care the slightest. Newt buried his face on Thomas' neck and sobbed uncontrollably. Thomas caressed Newt's back slightly when a sudden realization hit him. He bit his lip and stiffened. God, no.

"I did not use you, Tommy. Don't worry." Newt sniffled and pulled from the hug.

"Wh-"

"I noticed that you were tense. And no I did not kiss you because I am wallowing in despair. I actually did not even think of that bloody bastard the moment we entered the kitchen." Newt smiled as he wiped the tears on his cheeks.

"No. I know you did not but I don't wanna talk about this. I want to talk about you." Thomas shook his head and held Newt's hand, "How are you feeling?"

"The truth?"

"Yes, please."

"Turned on." Newt said, bitting his lip.

"Newt." Thomas sighed.

"Relieved."

"Why?"

"I broke up with him and I am with you right now."

Thomas smiled at took Newt's hands on his own, caressing the long fingers as he did. They became silent for awhile. Nobody really wanted to talk but Thomas realized how he was half-naked again and this time it's starting to get to him.

"D-Do you have any idea where my shirt went?" The brunette asked, not turning to Newt because it was an indicator that Thomas was so lost in the make-out session that he did not even realize that he was losing clothes. Newt chuckled, got up and exited the door. He came back with a shirt in his hand.

"It's was on the stairs." Newt chuckled and sat in the bed again, staring at Thomas, "I-I never realized you had ch-chest hair." He whispered as he bit his lip.

"Yeah." Thomas chuckled and put in his shirt quickly before lying on the bed. Thomas stared at the ceiling and replayed the events that happened earlier. That kiss was something alright. It did not really feel like revenge kiss but how the hell would he know, really. He dated girls and broken up with them after 2 dates. He wanted Newt again, to feel his lips. "Newt?"

"Yes, Tommy?" Newt said as he slip into Thomas' side and stared at the ceiling too.

"C-Can you, uh, k-kiss me again?" Thomas said, turning to the blonde.

"I thought you'd never ask." Newt chuckled and went straight to Thomas' lips.

Newt's lips were soft and Thomas felt like he needed to be gentle. Thomas snaked his hands to Newt's face and held him close which the blonde reacted to by licking the brunette's lower lip, asking for entrance. Thomas allowed it and he remembered where it got blurry, Newt's tongue was a work of art. It explored his mouth and Thomas let it. It was a complete and utter bliss and he was so engrossed with it that he did not want it to end but minutes later, they both needed air.

"Thomas!" Thomas was suddenly jolted back to reality when a voice called his name. He was standing in front of his locker for too long, staring at nothing, replaying the events from last night over and over and over again.

Thomas turned and saw Gally giving him the stink eye. Thomas huffed and grabbed a book from his locker, though not sure if it was the right one.

"Hey." He lamely said and he approached his friend.

"What's wrong with you?" Gally asked, putting his hands on Thomas' shoulders as if trying to show support. How would Thomas even answer that? He's in a daze because Newt kissed him? That they almost did it? That he even had the strength to stop it? What?

"Nothing. I'm just tired." Thomas smiled and gave Gally a reassuring look. He wanted to tell him, really, but maybe it's not the best time. Thomas had to run for an errand for school while Newt and him were making out on the blonde's bed thus not giving them proper time to talk about what's going on. Thomas planned on fixing that but he did not see Newt anywhere.

"Okay. Now c'mon. Let's have lunch!" Gally draped his arms around Thomas and dragged him towards the halls, "I'm dead hungry." The boy added.

Lunch was not that great too. Thomas kept thinking about Newt and the blonde was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he ate his pizza with a sad look on his face. He grabbed his phone and tapped on it.

 **To Newt: Hey, where are you?**

Thomas pressed send and hoped that the blonde would have the heart to reply. He was still very confused even though that kiss was suppose to assure him that Newt was feeling the same. But what if it was because Newt wanted to get revenge? What if it was just a spur of the moment and Newt just wanted to release his anger? What if Newt just used him? What if...

"Hey." Thomas jumped from the voice that called to him, tearing him from his daydreaming. He looked up and his face lightened up when he realized it was the blonde boy he was fond of.

"Newt!" Thomas said as he stood up, Gally and Alby greeted Newt before going back into their heated discussion about something Thomas did not really care about.

"Can we talk?" The blonde said, plastering a worried look on his face. Thomas' smile suddenly vanished. Yep. The what if's were coming and he did not know how he will handle it.

"Y-Yeah." He weakly said. He grabbed his bag and turned to their friends saying they needed to be somewhere important. Gally gave him an unamused look before letting them go.

Thomas followed Newt outside and they stopped at one of the benches under the trees. Newt sat down on the other end and Thomas sat on the opposite end too. Newt chuckled and motioned for Thomas to get closer.

"Tommy... Look I.." Newt started, Thomas' heart was beating out of his chest. What was going to happen?

"Newt, I... I really like you and if this was suppose to be a talk where you tell me that what happened between us yesterday was... a m-mistake then please do it now, I-I don't need anymo-mmph" And just like that, Newt was kissing Thomas again.

Thomas was surprised at first but soon melted in the kiss. As Newt started to move his lips, Thomas did too. Thomas snaked his hands on the blonde's nape and deepened the kiss. Thomas wanted this to last forever but the supply of air was running out and he needed to back away. As he did, Newt's eyes fluttered open and smiled fondly at the brunette.

"Does that answer your bloody rambling?" Newt chuckled and inched closer to Thomas.

"I-I don't understand." Thomas stuttered. Newt just kissed him again but the message was still unclear for him.

"I like you, you bloody idiot. Been that way for quite some time now." Newt confessed, blushing lightly while turning to his front and looking at the opposite bench to them.

Thomas did not know what to say. He was pining for the blonde for months and here was Newt saying he liked him too yet Thomas still feel like he's not getting it. He does not have Newt. Thomas reached out to Newt's hand and intertwined their fingers together. There it was again, the bolt of shock. Thomas knew he was in deep with the blonde. "What's the problem?" He asked, waiting for the blonde to turn to him.

"It's Minho." Newt whispered, head dropping to the ground and Thomas felt a punch to his heart.

"Do you want to get back with him?"

"God, no."

"Then what is it?"

Newt turned to him and gave him a weak smile. Newt's thumbs caressed Thomas' hands. "I just," Newt started and Thomas waited patiently, "It still hurts and I don't want to talk about it. It hurts too much and it makes me realize how dumb I was to get back with him but I don't think jumping right in with you would be the right move for now." He confessed, afraid to look at the brunette.

"Hey," Thomas said, titling the blonde's face up to him, "I've pined over you for months. I can do it again. I can wait." He said and he meant it. He was willing to wait for Newt. No matter if it takes a very long time.

"I can't ask you that, Tommy." Newt turned away, "It's... It's like Minho's got a hold of me. I don't know. It's very difficult. I wanted to be with you ever since that party where I got drunk... But I didn't and just... went back to Minho instead like a loyal dog." He explained and Thomas can see how difficult it was for the blonde and he was not willing to push him. Newt was having a bad time and Thomas was not gonna be selfish.

"I can wait, Newt." He assured the blonde.

"What if I can't get over this?" Newt turned to Thomas again. Newt was tearing up and Thomas felt his chest tighten. He hugged the blonde tightly and hummed.

"I'm here, Newt." He whispered and he just let the blonde cry on him. Thomas can do this. He wanted Newt to be happy and in order for him to do that was to not think of himself.

"I'm a bad friend." Newt sniffled.

"No, you are not."

"Tommy," Newt pulled away from the hug and stared at Thomas with swollen eyes, "I flirted with you all the time and still had the guts to be touchy with Minho in front of you. I can't imagine how you feel and I feel like total shit for doing that to you!"

"Newt..."

"No. I bloody knew what I felt about you and I did not do anything about it. I was happier when I get to hang out with you than with Minho and I know I made you feel like shit and I'm so sorry." Newt sniffled again, trying to contain his tears.

"Newt..."

"Tommy, I am horrible." Newt sobbed and Thomas threw himself on the blonde and hugged him. Not saying anything. They were just there, hugging. Minutes later, Newt calmed down and sniffled loudly. "God, I'm such a bloody mess." He sighed and looked at Thomas. "Thank you." He whispered and leaned forward to kiss him. It was quick and light and Thomas never wanted anything more.

"I want to be with you so badly..." Newt tried to explain only to be shushed by Thomas.

"I know. You need time. I can give you that." He smiled and Newt rested his head on the brunette's shoulders and just stared into nothing, relishing this moment.

Thomas was one step closer. He now knows that Newt likes him too but the blonde needed time and he was willing to give him just that.

"He likes me." Thomas blurted out as he was sipping his cola. He was at Teresa's. After he drove Newt home (sharing a kiss before leaving of course), he did not know where to go and he did not want to run into Minho at the dorm so he decided to visit Teresa instead. His best friend would understand. Teresa was mid-biting a pizza when she froze and looked at him.

"WHAT?!" Apparently, she already knows that he was talking about Newt. Thomas smiled and gave he a napkin.

"Yeah. We um... kissed and he told be he liked me too." He smiled fondly at the memory of them kissing and possibly doing more.

"Tom." Teresa's surprised face turned into horror when she finally grasped the context. Thomas looked at her funny when she made the face but suddenly realized why.

"No! No! They broke up before it happened! I swear!" He yelled, throwing his hands up.

"But, Newt should have been devastated! Why was he kissing you?" Teresa urged.

"That's not my story to tell, T. You'll have to ask Newt." He said. He just can't tell Teresa everything even though she was his best friend. It was Newt's life and it was private.

"He won't tell me either way!" She whined.

"Sucks for you." He laughed and shoved a pizza to his face before chuckling when Teresa rolled he eyes.

"So, are you planning on asking him out?" She asked, grabbing the pizza she dropped.

"No. He still needs time." He said as a matter of factly. It was the truth so why hide it?

"Tom. You've got to stop thinking about what's best for him." Teresa said with a worried look on her face. Thomas really thanked God that he gave Teresa as a best friend to him but there are just times that Thomas thinks she just knows him too well.

"I want what's best for him, T."

"What about you?"

"Do you really think Newt will still want to be with me if I pushed him?"

"Wait, what?" Teresa said, perplexed by the statement. Thomas snorted and leaned on the table.

"Yeah. He said that he wants to be with me badly but he still needs time." Thomas explained.

Teresa just nodded and they stayed quiet for awhile before talking to him about the plans this Friday. And yes, he totally forgot about that. not really feeling like it now. They moved to the couch to watch some movie as they ate ice cream. Teresa seemed to like it because she was so into the movie and waved Thomas off when he asked a question. He smiled at the girl when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **From Newt: I miss you.**

Thomas smiled fondly at the text as he felt millions and millions of butterflies in his stomach.

 **To Newt: I miss you too.**

 **From Newt: Hey, I'll be skipping school for tomorrow but I'll be attending your birthday party this Friday.**

 **To Newt: Can't wait. Be safe yeah? :)**

 **From Newt: Of course, Tommy. Don't go pining over me while I'm gone.**

 **To Newt: Should've told me that 3 months before.**

 **From Newt: Ha ha ha.**

Thomas dropped his phone with a stupid smile on his face. He turned to only see Teresa smiling fondly at him. Thomas gave her a shrug and asked her what was happening. She just pointed to Thomas' phone and told him he looked like a stupid teenager in love. Thomas threw her the closest cushion he could find and they laughed when it hits Teresa square on the face.


	12. The Party

Thomas was looking at himself in the mirror. He looked good for the most part, not that he was even trying. Honestly, he did not want to to come to this party but that would just be rude. The party was for him after all. He cringed at the thought and sighed. Teresa called him earlier telling him that Gally's house was already set and they were waiting for them. Thomas really wanted to ditch the party and just spend the night in but that would only make his friends come over an trash his place. When he was finally pleased with how his hair seated, he grabbed his keys and went ahead.

Traffic was a breeze and he arrived at Gally's in 10 minutes, usually it was 30 depending on the severity of the traffic. Thomas got out of the car and ran the doorbell. He swears he will walk out once Teresa planned this to be a surprise. He hated it. Loathed it.

"Tom!" Teresa opened the door and she looked good. She was wearing a blue dress, it suited her brown eyes and pretty face. She lightened up and hugged Thomas tightly. "Advance happy birthday! Come in! Everyone's waiting!" She said as she grabbed him.

Thomas snickered. Teresa acted like she invited a lot of people when it was really only their close friends. When they came to the living room, it was lighted very differently. It was dim but that kind of dim that screamed 'intimate'. Gally and Alby was waiting in the living room, both wearing casual clothes. They greeted Thomas and hugged him. Teresa jumped around and offered him cake.

Thomas smiled at the ambience. This was exactly how he wanted to celebrate his 'advanced' birthday. Only him and his closest friends. There was one person missing though. Newt.

His friends kept the conversation going and they were laughing at their silliness but Thomas can't help but notice the absence on the blonde. Newt promised he will come. Maybe something bad happened? Thomas excused himself from the group, saying he was going to the bathroom. As he was out of the room, he called Newt.

Newt: Tommy!  
Thomas: Hey, where are you?  
Newt: Coming! Sorry I'm late! Something came up!

Thomas noticed the reception was not good and had this static behind it, like a rustling sound. And he can feel the blonde breathing rather hard.

 **Thomas: Are you running?**  
 **Newt: Yep!**  
 **Thomas: Why?! You could have just called me! I would have picked you up.**  
 **Newt: No, no! I'm fine! I'll be there in 10 mins! Promise.**  
 **Thomas: Okay. Be safe.**  
 **Newt: Okay. Bye, Tommy.**

Thomas dropped the call and returned to the living room. The room was filled with laughter and Thomas liked it. He liked feeling happy with their friends, laughing at their silly stories.

"Hey, where's Newt?" Gally suddenly asked in the middle of their laughing fit after they shared some story about how Gally and Alby met. Thomas relaxed and wiped the tears that were forming in the corner of his eye before answering.

"He's coming." He answered, while grabbing a mouthful of popcorn. After a little while the doorbell rang.

"Speak of the devil." Alby chimed in. Thomas was about to stand up when Teresa got up first, motioning for Thomas to sit down. She smiled at him and sprinted to the door. Thomas kinda want to answer the door to meet Newt but it seemed like Teresa was willing to do it for him. Okay, his stomach was not filled with butterflies. His heart was not beating out of his chest. And his sweat was definitely not coming down because of his excitement and nervousness.

"Minho? What are you doing here?" Thomas heard Teresa say when the door clicked open. Gally and Alby looked at each other in dismay. What was that prick doing here? Thomas got up and joined Teresa.

"YOU!" Minho pointed at Thomas when he appeared at the door. Thomas stopped in his tracks. Minho has been crying. Thomas would have felt sorry for the boy but how could he? Not when he hurt Newt deeply. "You stole him away from me!" Minho pushed, walking towards him only to be backed down by Teresa. She was strong despite her thin figure, that's to say that Thomas was slightly afraid of his best friend because she can be violent when angry.

"Get out of here, Minho." She said dully, pushing the boy out of the door and back to cold evening outside. Gally and Alby approached the scene and tried to calm Minho down. Thomas just stood there, frozen and don't know what to do.

"That two-faced bitch was trying to fuck my Newt when we still together!" Minho blurted out, tears welling up again. Thomas took a step back from the statement. He was not trying to fuck Newt. Yes, he had feelings for the blonde but he made sure to keep it at bay because he did not want to destroy a perfect relationship. Well, not so perfect. The bruises on Newt's back would attest to that.

"Isn't that right, Tommy?" Minho added, distaste in his voice. Thomas cringed at the use of the nickname, he even had the audacity to use Newt's accent. Newt was the only person allowed to call him that and to hear Minho say it in displeasing way turned some kind of knob in Thomas' gut. "You were pretending to be my friend when all you really wanted to do was get Newt all to yourself and pound your way into him!"

"That's enough, dude." Alby took a step closer, the man looks intimidating because of his built but Minho was not having it. Thomas was fuming with anger. How dare him say all those things? He had been good and suffering during their relationship. He never tried anything to break the two up.

"Fuck you!" Thomas yelled, fist balled into a fist. He was not a violent person but these accusations were getting to him.

"Wouldn't you like that, huh? Getting to fuck Newt's boyfriend would just be the ribbon to your wonderful plan!" Minho chuckled poisonously.

"EX.. boyfriend." Thomas corrected the boy. He felt a smile creeping towards his lips when the boy's smug look disappeared and was replaced by seething anger.

"I AM STILL NEWT'S BOYFRIEND!" Minho shouted and lunged forward but only to be held back by Gally and Alby, pushing the boy down the ground. "I LOVE HIM!"

"And you show him that by sleeping with another person?!" Thomas blurted out. He did not mean to say that, he was just so filled up in anger that he was not able to stop himself.

"I WAS DRUNK!" Minho said as he tried getting up, failing miserably because of his wobbly feet. Of course he was drunk.

"Don't justify your actions, Minho." Gally interrupted. Thomas realized his friends did not even know the reason why Newt and Minho broke up. Newt told Thomas to tell them that they broke up but to leave the reason out. Thomas guilty for telling it now. Under the wrong circumstances.

"Fuck all of you!" Minho screamed, "WHERE IS HE? NEWT! NEWT! TALK TO ME!" He became hysterical. Started screaming at the house, as if trying to make it crumble down. Gally and Alby was about to shove Minho away from them when another voice sounded.

"I have nothing to say to you."

Thomas and the others looked up, only to see Newt, panting from all the running but had a stern look on his face. He was carrying a blue box with a ribbon tied on it. Thomas felt his stomach sink at the sight. This evening was suppose to be fun and light.

* * *

"How long has it been?" Teresa asked specifically no one in the room. They were back inside, curled into the couch and the floor, waiting patiently. After some tugging, Newt decided to talk to Minho. He told the others to wait inside and continue on what they were doing before Minho came, which was an impossible task now that the atmosphere was heavy and clouded.

"20 minutes" Alby responded, glancing at the wall clock above the television.

Thomas was quiet the whole time. He kept thinking of the possibilities the conversation going on outside may lead. Newt may slap Minho away from his life from now on or he'll go back to him. The last one crushed his heart because he knows it was highly likely to happen.

"It's... It's like Minho's got a hold of me. I don't know. It's very difficult."

He remembered Newt saying to him. How would he even compete with that? Minho was with Newt his entire life and Thomas has been what? 4, 5 months in? He can never replace the impact Minho made in Newt's life and he felt small. He knew what the two had was special but Thomas can give that to Newt too if he was given the chance. He would not sleep with anybody and he would never hurt Newt like Minho did, drunk or not.

As he was basking in his thoughts, he heard the door creak and, in no time, he jumped from the floor where he was seated and approached the boy. Newt was crying. Shit.

"Hey." Thomas said, placing his hand on Newt's shoulders. The blonde was silent and shivering. Thomas was not sure if it was the cold or if it was from the overwhelming feeling the blonde had. "Newt, what ha-mmph."

Before Thomas can even finish, Newt grabbed his face and pressed their lips together firmly. Thomas was surprised but returned the kiss, nevertheless. Thomas expected the kiss to be aggressive and full of angst and worry but there was none of that. It was slow, sweet and sensual. Thomas relished the blonde's lips on him and it made him whimper a little causing Newt to smile in the kiss.

They broke apart when they heard Gally whoop in the background only to be silenced by a slap (no doubt, coming from Teresa). Thomas placed his forehead on Newt's and the blonde sighed happily. With closed eyes, Thomas held Newt's hand and placed it on his chest.

"Your heart's pounding very fast, Tommy." Newt whispered.

"You do that to me." Thomas answered and kissed Newt's cheek before dragging him to the living room where everybody was staring at them. Thomas wanted to slap their friends. They were looking at Newt in particular, expecting him to tell them what happened outside. Newt seemed to noticed and laughed.

"He won't be bothering us anymore, I promise." He said, the red in his eyes slowly fading away. Thomas pulled Newt on the floor and cuddled him, wrapping his arms around Newt as the blonde rested his head on Thomas' shoulders.

"So. You two, huh?" Alby coughed, smiling slyly. It was adorable and annoying because Teresa and Gally were smiling too. God, what a mess.

"Um..." Thomas started, not even sure what to say. "We're taking it slow."

"Sure sure." Gally said, leaning down on the couch. Thomas threw him a cushion and the room erupted in laughter again as it hit him on the face. The mood was back.

* * *

"So, how long have you liked Thomas here?" Gally asked as he was munching on a mouthful of popcorn Teresa just served.

"Since that the day our teacher made us work together." Newt answered, now on Thomas' lap giggling at the memory of their first meeting.

"You should have seen Thomas pining over you. It was both adorable and disgusting." Teresa added, laughing in the process as Thomas gave her an unamused look.

"Yeah, he's like a puppy craving for attention. Your attention." Alby chimed in. It amazes Thomas how a senior like Alby can hangout with a bunch of sophomores. As Alby puts it, you guys are more interesting that my sleep-deprived classmates.

"He always had your attention though." Gally started, "I mean you guys cuddle, kiss each other on the cheek, shared touched and hold hands! It's like you guys are torturing yourselves!" Gally screamed after he swallowed his food.

"Well, Tommy and I love pain." Newt looked up at Thomas lovingly and raised hi head to peck him on the lips. Thomas eagerly returned the kiss and smiled at the blonde.

"Okay. Ew." Teresa faked a chocking face. They all laughed at her and continued on on their discussion, eating stuffs at the same time.

* * *

"That went well!" Thomas said as he tapped his hands on the steering wheel, Newt right beside him on the passenger side. They just finished dropping Teresa off and said their goodbyes while reminding Thomas about packing tomorrow so that they'll be on the road early on Sunday.

"Yeah! Except for uh..." Newt started but quiet down, basking in the thoughts of how Minho almost ruined the part.

"Hey," Thomas took his right hand and placed it to Newt's lap, grabbing the blonde's attention. "It's fine." He looked at Newt briefly and gave him a assuring smile.

"Yeah, it's just..." New started again before drifting off. "Nevermind."

Thomas shrugged as the blonde gets quiet again. He felt like the blonde had something in his head and was reluctant to talk about. And of course, Thomas being Thomas, did not want to push the blonde. He drove and turned right.

10 mins later, they were at Newt's. Newt looked at the house and breathed hard. Thomas looked at the blonde, obviously there was still something bothering the blonde.

"Newt?"

"Yeah, Tommy?"

Newt turned to face Thomas only to be greeted by the brunette's lips. Thomas took Newt's jaw in his hands as he moved his lips with Newt's. He will never get tired of kissing Newt. Not ever. It felt too good. Too right and too perfect and judging by the way Newt responded back, he assumed it was the same for him.

Thomas never really planned on making this innocent kiss into a full make-out session. He did not even know how Newt got out of his seat and straddle Thomas on the driver's seat, but he was. Newt had his arms around Thomas' neck. Thomas' mind was hazy and he thought that this was the best advance birthday gift he had ever gotten.

"Tommy?" Newt said as he shifted his kisses on Thomas' jaw. Thomas moaned before he could speak.

"Y-Yeah?"

"We're across my house..." Newt stated. He was now on Thomas' neck sucking and licking the brunette's skin. Thomas swore he was this close to exploding in his pants if this kept going but before he knew it, Newt opened the door and got out of the car, then slammed the door close again. Thomas was flustered and frustrated to say the least. Newt leaned on the window and smiled lovingly at Thomas' red face.

"You tease." Thomas said, biting his lips as he took the blonde's head and kissed him again. Newt chuckled in the kiss but returned it eagerly anyways.

"I need to get back, Tommy." Newt whispered against Thomas' lips.

"In a minute." Thomas responded as he took Newt's lips again, hands around the blonde's nape so that he won't get away.

They had to stop at some point and this made Thomas shook his head. Newt just chuckled and patted Thomas' chest.

"I'll help you pack tomorrow, okay?" Newt said.

"Okay." Thomas said, "No making out though." He challenged.

"Why?" Newt faked a deeply hurt expression, "I like kissing you."

"Punishment for teasing me." Thomas smiled and leaned on the window. Newt smiled and kissed Thomas' forehead.

Thomas watched as Newt walk towards the big house. Before Newt entered the house, he turned to Thomas and waved at him with a smile in his face.  
Thomas waved back and drove away when the door closed.

God, he was in deep.

* * *

"No! Roll those! It will give you more space!" Newt took the underwear Thomas was folding and rolled them before putting it on the suitcase. Thomas' face blushed with embarrassment. Newt was handling his underwear and it felt so domestic.

Newt arrived just in time as Thomas was getting frustrated when everything he need to bring was not fitting in his suitcase. He decided to pack light but the space was not enough for his clothes, that is until Newt came. The blonde helped a lot in saving space.

"Where were you when I had to do this on my own in the past?" Thomas said, watching Newt like he was a wizard in folding clothes.

Newt just chuckled and continued on his work. Thomas shifted closer and rested his head on Newt's shoulders.

"Comfy, lazy-ass?"

"Yep."

Newt chuckled and rested his head on Thomas'. This felt so chill and good. Thomas wanted this everyday. He could get use to this. Thomas closed his eyes but opened them again when Newt took his head off of his. Thomas leaned on Newt and saw that the blonde was biting his lip.

"Newt?" Thomas sneaked his head down where Newt was staring and smiled at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Newt chuckled and kissed Thomas cheek making the brunette lose his balance and landed on the blonde's lap.

"Liar." He insisted, "What's wrong?"

Newt twirled his fingers around Thomas' hair as he looked lost in thought. Thomas thought it was adorable but the blonde was deep in his head.

"It's just... you'll be gone."

"It's just one week, Newty." Thomas chuckled and took Newt's other hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"Yeah, but after that there's gonna be only three days of class then christmas break will begin. I won't be able to see you for another two weeks." Newt smiled sadly.

Thomas sat up, not breaking their hand contact, and looked at Newt.

"Hey, I can always stay here if you want."

"NO!" Thomas was startled when Newt screamed at him, "I mean, you can't do that. You need to spend your Christmas with family." Newt said.

Thomas hated looking at Newt like this. It was all going so good. But there was still something in Newt's face he's not telling Thomas.

"There's something else, isn't it?" Thomas pushed a little, "What is it?"

Newt hesitantly shook his head but Thomas was not having it. He asked again and Newt shrugged.

"It's Minho."

Thomas fumed at the name. He hated that name. Despised it. Loathed it to hell.

"Why?"

"He said he'll continue to come back to me. I told him that we were over, that we were finally done but he just won't listen. He said that he'll follow me anywhere. Invade my privacy if he has too." Newt's face scrunched up and he had his head down. Thomas was thankful for that because he was sure his face screamed anger.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me that last night?!" Thomas said, anger bubbling inside him.

"Because it would ruin the night. I don't want to be selfish." Newt confessed, "I've done that pretty plentifully to you the past few months."

"Stop that." Thomas punched Newt playfully and took him for a hug, "You should have told me."

"I know. Sorry." Newt hid his face in Thomas' chest.

Thomas did not want to leave Newt now with Minho seemingly transitioning to a crazy stalker but he knows he can't not go home. Teresa expected Thomas to be her ride back and forth and she refused to ride the bus for the elongated time of 4 hours each going back home and going back to school. Thomas thought long and hard.

WHAT?!

He basically screamed at his own brain for thinking that. Would Newt even agree with him? Would it be too fast? They were not even together and yet this idea was too crazy but it was just what would work right now. He knew he had no other choice. He just can't leave Newt here and expect Minho to not harass the blonde the minute he's gone.

Thomas sat Newt up and saw the blonde with a confused face.

"What's wrong?" Newt asked, questioning Thomas' gesture.

"You're coming with me." Thomas blurted out.

"What?"

"You're coming with me back home."

Newt was frozen. Eyes wide and mouth dropped open.

"You are meeting my family." Thomas added before smiling at the frozen blonde.


	13. Thomas' Turn

"Tommy!" Newt yelled when he exited the door. Thomas beamed at the blonde as he ran to him, hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. Newt just chuckled and hugged the brunette too. What? Thomas was affectionate.

"You ready?" Thomas asked as he took Newt's hand and took the blonde's luggage on the other. They walked back to Thomas' car with smile on their faces.

"Nervous but excited." Newt whispered. Thomas grinned at him and opened the passenger side door for him. Newt looked at Thomas in horror, seeming like the seat was filled with spiders and a dead body.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked, confused by the sudden shift of emotion.

"Um..." Newt said and backed away slowly, needless to say Thomas was getting worried. "Isn't Teresa coming?"

"Yeah." Thomas shot his eyebrows up, "We'll pick her up after we're done here."

"Well, She should be the one sitting next to you. Not me." Newt fidgeted nervously, "This was suppose to be your time together. I'm just a third wheel whose coming with you because of a crazy ex-boyfriend." Newt avoided Thomas' stare while he spoke. Thomas let out large breath he did not know he was holding. He wanted to laugh but Newt had a point. Teresa did not even know yet that Newt was coming and she might be expecting for Thomas and her to talk during the 2 hour drive.

"You've got a point." He chuckled, "You were seriously worried about that?"

"Of course!" Newt punched Thomas playfully on the arm and opened the door to the backseat and got in.

"That's cute." Thomas leaned on the window and Newt drove towards Thomas' lips. It was a quick peck but Thomas wanted more. He was about to pull Newt for another but the blonde refused with a smirk.

"We're burning daylight, Tommy." He said and leaned on the seat. Thomas sighed and got Newt's luggage into the back of his car before settling in and starting the car. After a few moments, they were off to Teresa's

"So, what did you tell your folks?" Thomas asked, never talking his eyes off the road.

"I told them the truth." Newt shrugged, "I told them I needed some time away from Minho and they gladly let me come with you if they think it would help." Thomas smiled at the road but was suddenly taken into a hug from behind. "Thanks for this, Tommy."

"Can't leave you here with some stalker ex, Newty." Thomas smirked but was slightly disappointed when the warmth of arms around him was gone. He was about to ask why Newt let go when he noticed they were already at Teresa's, with the girl waiting for then on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" She called with a smile. She was looking at Thomas first but immediately noticed Newt.

"Newt, you are here!" Teresa approached the vehicle and took of her glasses. Thomas got off the car to help Teresa with her luggage and to explain why Newt was here.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Thomas heard Newt say.

"No! No of course not! Was Thomas gonna drop you off somewhere?" She asked, with a genuine smile on her face.

Before Newt can answer, Thomas grabbed Teresa by her arms and dragged her away. After some complaining from the girl, Thomas explained to her the situation and, gladly, she complimented Thomas for taking care of the situation. He really expected Teresa to be at least a little bit upset but Teresa understood the situation and she was willing to get Newt out of town too if Minho was going to be a creepy stalker.  
Thomas thanked Teresa for understanding as he led her to the passenger's seat.

"I'm your best friend, Tom! Of course I'll understand!" She punched him playfully and giggle but was replaced by a confused look on her face. Thomas wondered what was wrong with his passenger's seat. It was clean and shiny yet the people he had offered it seem to only take it as an offense. Thomas asked the girl what was wrong. Thankfully, Newt was reading a book so he was oblivious to the exchanges.

"Isn't Newt suppose to sit beside you?" She asked, curiosity laced in her voice.

"He did not want to ruin our trip so he decided to sit back so that we can have private time together." Thomas whispered to the girl who looked surprised.

"Hold on to him." Teresa said as she open the door and got in. She looked back at Thomas, "I like him."

Thomas walked back to his side of the car in confusion. Two of the most important people in his life were confusing as hell and his head hurt from all this mood swings. Thomas was thankful though that Teresa was not this kind of best friend who gets jealous when they don't get enough attention and he was also thankful that Newt was considerate to see through the situation. He sighed as he got in the car and drove away. At least he would be able to clear his head now that he is going home. No school, no homework, no quizzes and certainly no Minho.

The first hour of the drive was pretty quiet. Thomas realized that Newt had already fallen asleep peacefully and Thomas just grinned at the sigh. Adorable baby. That was when he felt a slap on his head.

"Eyes on the road, loverboy." Teresa smirked at him. Thomas grinned at her sarcastically before directing his head back on the road. He was lucky Teresa was awake because if not they would all die in a fiery car crash because he too would, undoubtably, fall asleep. "You really like him, don't you?"

"What?" Thomas asked, disoriented by the sudden pull from his thoughts.

"The pretty blonde boy who is currently sleeping in the backseat who you just called an adorable baby." Teresa chuckled at him before shifting in her sit so that she was completely facing Thomas.

"I said that out loud?" Thomas wanted to punch himself. He still needed to work on his subtleness but that would be irrelevant due to the fact that he was in the stage of being able to kiss Newt without thinking about it.

"Don't worry. I completely understand." Teresa said as he fiddled with the lights above her head, "I can tell he's the same with you."

"Really?" Thomas genuinely asked. Don't get him wrong, Newt was affectionate as hell but not in the same level as Thomas is. He adored Newt like he was the most important being in the whole universe.

"Yeah. I can tell." Teresa looked back at the sleeping (snoring lightly) blonde, "He's in too deep with you too." She added.

Thomas just smiled at that. He can feel his heart flutter and his stomach with a thousand butterflies wanting to spill out. He always thought of Newt that way but he was afraid to make a move right now. It wasn't just a good time but he was itching to. They never even gone to a dinner alone yet. Thomas blushed at the thought. How would it really feel to take Newt out on a date?

"Hey, T?"

"Yeah, Tom?"

"D-Do you think I should ask Newt out. I mean not like an official couple but, you know, like a dinner or a movie but not just as two guys but also not like a couple. You know, like friends but not really friends. I mean, yeah, it cou-"

"STOP RAMBLING!" Teresa yelled at him and it made Thomas stop talking. Teresa hated it when Thomas rambles. "And yes. You should ask him out on a date."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. Back home. It would be fine because no one can interrupt you two." Teresa assured Thomas by patting his shoulder.

"Hey," Thomas called.

"Yeah?"

"How are you? What's going on in your posh life?" Thomas smiled as he stared at the road. He always like Teresa's stories. It calmed him and it makes him know her better. Their friendship was perfect that way. They tell each other everything and Teresa was the most wonderful best friend ever. Even though Newt was the only person Thomas ever got to talk about, Teresa never complained about it. She listened to him and it made him feel like a jerk because it wasn't fair for Teresa. He was her best friend too and it was a two-way process.

"I'm great, Tom!" Teresa's face lightened up and faced Thomas again, "I had this thing back in school that happened and it was funny..."

Let's just say Thomas listened to her ramble all about how her professor almost gave her a failing grade because she did not follow the procedure of the formula he taught the class even thought she still got all the right answers. Thomas laughed at her and smiled at her lovingly. Most guys would be irritated by how much Teresa talked but not Thomas. He loved it!

* * *

An hour later and after enduring the sounds of snores and scoffs from the two people sleeping, they finally got to their destination. Thomas smiled at the sight. God, how he missed his home. He felt nostalgic and he was bubbling inside. He can't get rid of the stupid smile on his face. He was just so happy he will be able to see his parents and his brother again

"Excited, Tommy?" Thomas jumped a little as he felt someone hug him from the back and kissed him on the cheek. He relaxed as he realized it was just Newt and kissed him back.

"Yeah. Pretty excited." He bit his lip as Newt smiled at him. Thomas loved that smile. It was perfect and Newt looked like an angel.

Newt slipped off him and Thomas woke Teresa up, shaking her violently (earning him a surprised snort, it was funny)

"I'm gonna cut you." Teresa whispered, still sounding sleepy and droopy.

Thomas snickered and started to get off. He snatched the luggages out and in no time he heard his mother yell for him.

"Thomas!" Thomas dropped the bag and welcomed him mom, earning him hugs and kisses, "Oh, I missed my dear boy!" She till looked the same when Thomas left. His mother was till very pretty with brown eyes much like his, long brown hair with tints of gray ones, which did not really bother her that much and she must have gained a little weight but that was a good thing. She was looking rather too slim the last time he saw her.

"I missed you too, Mom." Thomas hugged him mom tightly and closed his eyes. She was the perfect mother. She was very supportive and strong even after the death of his father. She kept going and strived hard and for that, Thomas swore to work hard and finish school so that he cab get a good job and he may finally be able to repay his mom. He loves her so much and she deserve everything. His mom took her hold off and faced Teresa, hugging the long haired girl.

"Darling!" Ana, Thomas' mother's name, pecked her on the cheek and hugged her too. They were pretty close and even ganged up against Thomas plenty times.

"Ana! I'm so glad to finally see you again!" Teresa hugged back, smiling her sun-kissed face out, "I missed your cooking!"

"Well, it must be your lucky day because I just finished making lunch!" Ana informed the girl and Teresa jumped in excitement.

As Teresa ran to the house with her luggage, Ana turned back to Thomas. Thomas was gonna smile again but he noticed that his mom was not looking at him but over his shoulder. Thomas turned and saw that she was staring at Newt. He was blushing and he kept his head down, all quiet and self-conscious. Thomas smiled at the blonde, remembering their first meeting, and reached his hand out for Newt to take.

"Mom, this is Newt." Thomas said as he pulled Newt to his side.

"Hi, Mrs. Edison." Newt reached out his hand for Ana to take, "It is nice to finally meet you. Thomas told me so much about you." Newt almost whispered, evident that he was clearly shy. Thomas wanted to laugh but he would only just make Newt mad and he can't have the adorable look on Newt's face to fade.

"Oh, come here!" Ana's bewildered expression turned into pleasure at the mention of Newt's name. Ana took Newt's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Nice to finally meet the boy that Thomas kept pining on. " She said a little to loudly, which Thomas was sure she did un purpose as she was looking at him suggestively, which caused Newt to chuckle. "Oh, and it's Ana, please."

"He told you about me?" Newt asked as they broke apart, his face now painted with curiosity.

"Mom..." Thomas tried. He really did.

"He can't even stop talking about you! He did not mention you were British though. Thomas really has high quality tastes in dating." Ana laughed as he placed her hand on Newt's shoulders, "Let me tell you this, when Thomas here gets a crush, it's really really bad. And the way he talked about you, it was extra kuku." Ana twirled her finger around her ear and leaned to Newt. Newt just laughed and turned to Thomas.

"Okay, that's enough!" Thomas separated Newt and his mother. Not even aware of how red his face has become.

"Well, that's not how you treat your boyfriend, Mister!" Ana playfully said, crossing her arms around her chest, tapping her foot lightly. Oh, Thomas did not even tell his mother yet that Newt was not his boyfriend (yet). He was about to correct his mom but Newt cut it.

"He treats me well, Ana." Newt hugged Thomas from the back, which taken Thomas by surprise, and kissed him on the cheek. "Your son is a wonderful boyfriend. You raised him into a proper gentleman."

"Well, that's good to hear!" Ana beamed up and sighed happily, "Well! Get your things and come inside! Food's waiting and so is Chuck! He is so excited!" Ana squealed and basically sprinted back to the house.

Thomas turned to Newt in a confused face. Newt just straight up lied to Thomas' mom about them being boyfriends.

"What was that about?" He asked the blonde.

"Well, if you told her we aren't together then she's gonna start asking bloody questions." He said as a matter of factly, "Are you ready to answer questions?" Thomas thought about it and Newt was somehow right. Thomas' mom was a pryer and he did not want to spend this vacation time explaining how complicated his relationship was with Newt.

"Fine. You're right." Thomas sulked and grabbed his and Newt's bag.

"Don't be like that!" Newt hugged Thomas on the sides as they walked together, "I don't want my boyfriend to have a miserable first day." Newt chuckled and rested his head on Thomas' chest.

"Oh, wait till you meet my brother. He'll ask the hard questions." Thomas sighed as they stopped at the front door. Newt turned Thomas so that they were face to face.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine!" Newt said as he fiddled with Thomas' collar.

"Kiss for good luck?" Thomas tried and the blonde just smiled at him. Newt pulled Thomas' collar and crashed their lips together. Thomas groaned in the kiss, hands sneaking their way to Newt's hips, pulling him towards his body. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and deepened the kiss.

They don't know how long they were kissing but the door suddenly opened. Thomas broke the kiss and looked at the open door, seeing his chubby and curly haired brother.

"H-Hey Chuck!" Thomas greeted, still a little dazed from the kiss.

"Mom! Thomas is sucking faces with a blonde boy in front of the house!" Chuck yelled without taking his eyes off of Thomas and Newt. Thomas squinted his eyes at his brother which made Chuck giggle and ran inside. Thomas sighed in annoyance, Newt's arms still wrapped around him.

"Ready?" Thomas whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever bloody be." Newt assured the brunette. Together, they entered the house, fingers intertwined with each other.


	14. Because I

Thomas had been banging his head on the table a million times and he was sure they would form bruises. He knew. He knew bringing Newt with him to meet his family was a very very bad idea. With his mom's ability to overshare things and his brother's unfiltered curiosity, it was a death wish. He deeply regretted his decision and he was so close to driving Newt to a hotel and just stay there. He was just glad that Chuck decided to go to bed after Thomas' birthday dinner (yes, his mom and Chuck remembered and threw him a small party) because tomorrow was Monday and, unlike the three college people, he has to wake up early for school.

"Oh, look at this!" Ana picked up a green photo album and placed it on the table so that everyone in the room can see. Thomas eyes widened so much that he was sure his eyes was gonna pop out. Not the freshman photos. Please, God.

His pleas were obviously not given a chance when he heard Teresa laugh her lungs out. He looked at her with so much resent.

"What?! I forgot you had a buzzcut in high school!" She boomed and Thomas swore his murdering tendencies were surfacing.

He was about to scream at her in annoyance (well, not so much annoyance as embarrassment because he was sure he was embarrassed as hell and the only way to counter that was with aggression) when he felt warm lips graze his cheeks.

"You looked adorable, Tommy." Thomas turned to Newt and saw that the blonde was giving him a genuine smile. He smiled at the blonde and turned to his mother again, giving her the stink eye. "Just one question." He heard Newt say.

"Sure, babe." Thomas answered. It took him Newt's change in facial expression to realize what he just said. I CALLED HIM BABE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! He blushed furiously and he was sure the blonde was gonna lecture him later about that.

"Why the buzzcut? Don't get me wrong, it's cute and adorable but," Newt trailed off as he grabbed the album from Ana and flipped the page to where Thomas was at the beach where he was shirtless and he was still a scrawny little kid with a buzzcut for a haircut. Good Lord, of he could just turn back time.

"I - um..." Thomas stuttered, he never really knew why that was. He was obviously a kid who does not know what he was doing at that time. "I - I don't kn-know?"

"Was that a question?" Newt smirked at the brunette and Thomas made it his job to punch Newt playfully on the arm before taking the album away from him and shifting Newt unto his lap and swayed him from side to side. 'Sappy as fuck.' He thought but he did not really bring himself to care that much.

Little did they know that Teresa and his mother were already holding hands and looking at them with teary eyes as they cooed together. Thomas' peripheral vision caught this and craned his head towards them.

"What's going on? Are you guys sick?" Thomas asked, a little perplexed.

"It's nothing... It's just..." His mom trailed off as she wiped a tear from her eyes, she was a drama queen like that but he loved her still. "You guys look so happy." Her voice cracked. HER VOICE JUST CRACKED. It was like one of those girls from a sitcom where their friend just got engaged and they were emotional and squealing.

"And you guys are clearly made for each other!" He heard Teresa but in, dragging her and his mother's hands, which was intertwined, to her chest and sniffled.

"Okay." Thomas groaned as he lifted Newt up and stood before grabbing the blonde's hand and made his way to the staircase. "Obviously you two, for some reason, is having a mental breakdown so, I'm going to take Newt and keep him away from you two." Thomas gestured towards them and his mom just gave him an exasperated sigh. Thomas bowed to the two women and started to head upstairs, dragging Newt with him.

"Aren't you gonna take Teresa home?" His mom called for him.

"She's gonna spend the night here."

"Actually..." Teresa countered.

Thomas made sure to drag out his sigh as he descended again.

"What?" He looked at her painfully and she just laughed.

"I really want to see my folks."

"Fine." Thomas said as he dropped him head. Newt just chuckled behind him as he dragged his hands behind Thomas' back. "You're lucky I love you." He finished. Thomas turned around to grab his keys before Teresa stopped her again.

"I was wondering if Newt can drive me?"

Thomas stopped in his tracks.

"He does not know the place, T. He can't."

"You have gps!" Teresa countered. God, she was devious. If they were on another planet, she would be a master thief or some evil genius. He was about to laugh when something occurred to him. He turned to Newt with a curious look.

"Wait," Thomas stalked towards him, "you can drive?" The brunette squinted his eyes because for the 4 or 5 months he had known Newt, he never once saw the blonde drive.

"Yeah, I can." Newt's face suddenly sported a lopsided grin that made Thomas' insides melt and jump at the same time.

"You don't know the neighborhood." Thomas retorted, not wanting Newt to go. He wrapped his hands around Newt's waist and pulled him closer, "I just got you and I don't want to lose you too soon." He smiled as Newt slapped his face lightly.

"Sap." Newt grinned.

They were about to kiss when Teresa and Thomas' mother coughed behind them.

"As much as I enjoy watching you two make heart eyes at each other, the kissing passionately front I'm not okay with." Teresa said, walking towards Newt and waking him from Thomas' grasp.

"Newt, can you drive Teresa?" Ana asked politely.

"Yes, Ana. I can." Newt answered, "And no," he turned to Thomas, "I won't be taking any bribes."

"Fine." Thomas said as he grabbed Newt's wrist and hugged him from behind, "Just come back, okay?" He nosed Newt's neck and he can feel the blonde heat up.

"Stop being a sap, Tommy." Newt whispered as he pulled back from the hug and Thomas nearly cooed at how Newt was blushing. Probably because Thomas decided to be touchy feely in front of his mom.

"Come on, Newt!" Teresa shrieked and dragged Newt's wrist again before fleeting towards the door. "I'll make sure your precious blonde angel gets home!" Teresa shrieked and Thomas shook his head in annoyance.

He turned away and noticed that his mom was not in living room. He then heard clanking of pots and he walked towards the kitchen.

"Need help, Mom?" Thomas asked, leaning on the counter behind her.

"It's okay, Tom." His mom answered him and gave him a smile when she turned to him. Thomas nodded and was about to retreat back to his room when his mom called back again.

"You two aren't together yet, are you?"

Surprised and a little scared was an understatement because right now, all Thomas can think of was to run far far far away.

"Wh-what?" Thomas refused to look at his mother. How could he be so stupid to think that his mother would believe such a thing? But Thomas and Newt acted like a couple, what gave them away?

"Oh, honey." His mom chuckled and when he felt warm hands on his shoulder, he was being turned and was faced with a smiling face. "I believed that you were boyfriends at first but then you called him 'babe' and he kind of flinched."

Thomas bit his lip and really wanted to slap himself for letting that pet name slip out. It was stupid and unacceptable. He did wanted to give Newt a pet name for sometime now. May it be "babe", "baby", "honey" or "love" but now was not the right time.

"Sorry." Thomas said as he bowed his head down before he realized something, "Wait, did you say 'yet'?" Thomas asked, confused.

"Obviously you two need to work things out before moving on." Ana explained, "Whatever he needs to fix will be over and you two can be together. Just give it time."

"I am giving it time." Thomas whispered.

"Good." Ana patted his back and returned to the piling dishes, "He looks at you like precious angel, you know."

"You mean, I look at him like a precious angel." Thomas snickered as he sat on one of the stools for the counter.

"Oh, Tom." Ana chuckled again, "I know that your smart but when it comes to these thing, you are just downright stupid."

"HEY!" Thomas yelled at his mom and Ana just chuckled louder before the woman faced Thomas again with a grin on her face.

"Ask him out." She beamed.

"What?"

"It's bound to happen one day." Ana tapped her fingers on the counter as she leaned in.

"But you said give it time."

"Yes, but it's just gonna be a lunch or a dinner."

Ana pushed on and he just had a distaste for the idea now that they were here. Back in the car, he was excited to ask Newt out for a date but now, now he felt nervous, afraid and he was sweating. How could he ask Newt out without actually letting the blonde now that they were on a date?

"Ana? Tommy?" A voice was heard from the front door as it croaked open and then suddenly, Thomas' heart was beating out of his chest.

"Go get 'em, Tiger." He snapped back to Ana, who just gave him a wicked smile. He groaned as stalked towards the door. When he saw Newt there smiling at him and making grabby hands at him, he felt his heart stop. Newt was perfect in every single way. If it wasn't for Newt's curious stare, he would have not even realized that he stopped from walking.

"You don't miss me?" Newt teased as dropped his arms to his side, faking a pout. Fucking adorable!

"Um, N-Newt?" THIS WAS IT.

"Yeah, Tommy?"

"Would you like to go to lunch tomorrow? With me?" Thomas croaked out and he was so sure that his plan to make this as subtle as possible was thrown out a window and got hit by a ten-wheeler truck because he was positive he was all kinds red in the face.

What's more, is Newt was just there standing, mouth gaping open. Did Thomas made the wrong move?

"Tommy..." Newt started and that was it for Thomas. The rejection. Oh God, it felt awful.

"O-Oh, um, okay." Thomas scratched the back of his head and swayed from side to side, trying not to panic.

"Sorry." Newt whispered, seemingly ashamed of how he reacted.

"No! It's fine!" Thomas beamed. He knew it was a lie. He knew it hurts. He knew it was like a million bullets was introduced to his heart. And he also knew that this was not the time to rush the blonde but still, he felt terrible.

"Tommy..."

"Let's sleep, yeah?" Thomas said, turning his back to the blonde, "You must be pretty tired."

Thomas started his way on the stairs. He knew giving Newt the cold shoulder was not the way to do it but he can't help it. It was not even a cold shoulder! More like a can't-look-at-you-right-now-because-I-just-made-a-fool-of-myself shoulder! It was awful!

When he got to his room (which was already turned into a guest room), he plopped down on one side of the bed. The bags were there already when Chuck politely offered after catching Thomas and Newt making out in front of the front door. He heard the floor creak slowly and he knew that Newt was there. Thomas did not want this to be awkward, it was so stupid! It was their first day and he just had to ruin it.

"I-I think I'll go home." Newt whispered so very silently that Thomas almost never got that. Almost.

Thomas' head snapped back so quick, he was surprised it was still intact with his body. "What?!" Thomas sat up on the bed and waited. Newt's head was down and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"I can't keep doing this to you, Tommy." Newt said shakily. Thomas immediately knew that Newt was crying. He got up and neared the blonde.

"Hey, hey." Thomas tilted his chin up and when he saw Newt's face, which was wet with tears, he can't help but feel an ache in his chest far more greater than the rejection downstairs. He kissed the blonde on the lips chastely before pulling back, "I'm fine and you're not leaving."

"I keep hurting you..."

"No, you're not."

"I keep pushing you away..."

"Newt..."

"I can't make you happy..."

"That's not..."

"And I hate myself for doing those things to you because I..." Newt stopped and looked Thomas right in the eyes, pool of emotions spreading like wildfire in the beautiful brown orbs, "I-I think I'm in love with you."


	15. Tension

Thomas ears were ringing from the declaration. He always thought it was going to be him who's gonna say the three beautiful words first.

"Y-You do?" Thomas whispered, staring at Newt. The blonde was tearing up and he bit his lip.

"Y-Yes." Newt muttered. It was obvious that Newt was trying to control himself base from how he was biting his lip pretty hard.

Thomas caressed Newt's mouth and smiled at him, "No need for holding back, babe." Thomas dumbly said, calling Newt a pet name again. He was about to apologize when Newt cut him off.

"I bloody love you, Tommy!" Newt groaned, stepping away from Thomas' hold, "And I feel guilty!"

"Why?"

"Because it feels like I'm cheating on Minho!" Newt shouted, hopefully not loud enough for Ana to hear or Chuck to wake up. Angry and frustrated were the least of what Thomas was feeling when he heard that name again.

"I know it's stupid because he cheated on me and I broke up with him but I-I-I still feel like I'm deceiving him and I hate myself for it because all I really want to do is to be bloody with you and the only thing keeping us from being together is my-fucking-self!" Newt had started to cry and sat on the bed, "I'm s-sorry, Tommy."

Thomas knew from movies and stories that letting go of your first love was difficult but it never occurred to him that what happened between Newt and Minho was so serious. He wanted to hug and calm Newt down but his feet were stuck to the ground. There was something holding him back.

"Just... Do you really want this?" Thomas asked in a whisper, "Want us?"

Newt's head snapped back up and ran to Thomas and crushed their lips together. The kiss was needy and begging and it was filled with so much want.

"I do. I really really really do." Newt whispered against Thomas' lips.

"Then we'll take it slow." Thomas whispered back, feeling the hot breath from the blonde on his lips.

"I'll go." Newt whispered back as he pulled off completely but not taking his hands off Thomas' chest, "Tomorrow. Lunch. The date. Our date." Newt smiled at him and Thomas can feel his heart jump in joy.

"Really?"

Newt nodded eagerly before kissing the air out of Thomas again. "First step in our relationship." Newt whispered.

Thomas managed to close the door and bring their kissing on the bed. Just like the first one, it was a desperate kiss and Thomas had no idea where it came from. It was maybe him or Newt but right now he doesn't really care because Newt loves him. He really loves him and that was the most perfect gift anyone has ever gotten him on his birthday.

"Newt?" Thomas managed to say when Newt brought his kissing down to his jaw.

"Mmmm?" Newt hummed against Thomas' skin which made the brunette moan in pleasure.

"I love you too."

* * *

Thomas woke up when the rays of the sun finally caught his face. He squinted around and noticed a heavy object on his chest, actually it was heavy all over. When he finally got hold of his senses, he realized it was only Newt. He smiled at the sight. Newt was sprawled all over him, hands and head on his chest, legs intertwined with his and he can feel the blonde's steady breathing.

Last night was one of the most confusing yet comforting nights of his life. Newt told him that he loved him but still feels like he was cheating on Minho. Thomas gets it. He really does, but when will his turn begin? When will Newt actually make a decision? Thomas did say that they will go slow but he can't help but feel like he's always gonna be second. Always gonna be the one who loved Newt even though Newt loved someone else.

Newt did say he loved Thomas last night and he was suppose to see that as a reassurance that Newt truly want to be with him and he believed that. He just can't shake the part where Minho still, somehow, gets a say in all this even though he's not here. It was mind-boggling, truly.

Thomas curled around Newt more and was gonna close his eyes again when he heard a soft knock on the door. He craned his head towards the door just the moment Chuck's head popped in.

"Mom says breakfast is ready." Chuck said while smiling sweetly.

"Okay, Chuckie. Be right down." Thomas whispered and sent Chuck and equally sweet smile making his brother smile even wider. Chuck was so cute and Thomas loved his brother so much. He would truly die if something ever happened to him. Chuck was one of the constants in his life that he can't live without.

"Mmmmm." Newt groaned against Thomas' chest when Thomas moved slightly to remove his arms from Newt's hold. "Stop moving, Tommy."

Thomas' smile faded. Not because he was upset or angry but because he was taken back. The last time Newt cuddled with Thomas, the blonde mistakenly thought he was Minho and let him tell you how much of a slap in the face that was. Now, now Newt was finally grasping at the idea that he can be with Thomas.

"Mom calls breakfast." Thomas said, trying to hide his adoration from his voice. It was too early for sappiness.

"But you're warm." Newt complained, burying his face more into Thomas' shirt. The brunette can't help but coo at the action.

"I know but mom makes a mean breakfast." Thomas chuckled and tapped Newt's back as a sign for them to get up. Newt groaned and sat up hesitantly.

"Fine but as soon as we are done, I want us to be back here." Newt ordered, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"And do what exactly?" Thomas challenged, giving Newt a smug look on his face.

"Not what you want it to be." Newt assured him, slapping his thigh which made the brunette laugh and jump of the bed.

"That's disappointing." Thomas faked a pout and dragged Newt out the door and towards the staircase.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Ana yelled cheerfully when the pair emerged to the kitchen and found their places on the table.

"5-stack of pancakes topped with honey syrup, blueberries and strawberries. We also have eggs and bacon if you chose." Ana introduced as she danced around the table. Thomas already knew that Newt was finally awake when his eyes grew bigger once he looked at the food on the table. He turned to Thomas with a questioning look.

"Most important meal of the day." Thomas explained lightly yet the blonde was still surprised by he amount of pancakes, bacon and eggs on the table.

After a few minutes, they bid Chuck and Ana goodbye as they rode to the school, leaving Newt and Thomas alone in the house. Newt was in his 3rd plate of breakfast and Thomas can't help the smile on his face.

"Sorry." Newt said as he noticed Thomas staring at him, "You were right about Ana making a mean breakfast!" Newt almost choked on the food when he started talking and Thomas had to stifle a laugh.

"Told you." Thomas lamely said as he leaned on his back, "So..."

Newt looked at him, brown lifted up as if waiting for him to finish Thomas sentence.

"You love me?" Thomas asked, faking innocence by sipping on his cup of coffee. He would have cooed at Newt when his face became red of embarrassment but he stopped himself.

"I - um, Well," Newt stuttered, putting down his fork and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah. I bloody do." Newt whispered, not looking at Thomas.

"You look cute when you blush." Thomas informed, leaning closer to the table and to Newt, "I like it." He whispered alluringly.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Newt asked, finally snapping his head back up to face Thomas.

"We're alone, aren't we?" Thomas answered, leaning back on the chair. "Ravish me."

"How subtle." Newt chuckled as he continued eating his pancakes, this time with his hands. Ana was not here anyways so to hell with manners.

"Ugh." Thomas groaned, "That does not look attractive."

Newt stared at him with a bright look on his eye. Thomas was suppose to ask what was happening when Newt brought his honey-covered fingers and licked on them before biting his lip seductively. Least to say that Thomas' breathing hitched. Newt then took his finger and started sucking on it suggestively, making whispered moans on the process. After a few moments of sucking, which Thomas was sure he needed a new pair of boxers, Newt pulled them out with an obscene pop.

"How about now, Tommy?" Newt asked is a low voice, making 'Tommy' sound like an invitation. Thomas hoped he read Newt's invitation right and lunged forward but before he can kiss Newt, the blonde immediately got off his seat and headed to the sink.

"Look at all the dishes we have to clean!" Newt exclaimed, faking a confused stance, "We should really get this started Tommy if we want to make it on our date." Newt turned to Thomas and gestured for the brunette to come and help.

To say that Thomas was frustrated by Newt's sudden change of mood was an understatement. He was so very painfully hard and Newt was talking about dishes when a few moments ago the blonde was teasing his with the licking and the sucking.

"Wh-What?" Thomas stuttered, bot moving from his place.

"Help me with the dishes so that we can go on our date later!" Newt called and started the water.

"But I thought-"

"That we were going to have hot sex?" Newt turned to him, a sponge already in his hand. "I thought about that after Ana and Chuck left but you just had to make that bloody 'unattractive thing' remark and I just thought 'oh well'" Newt explained and turned back to the sink.

Thomas groaned as he made his way to the sink, passing Newt the dishes that needed to be cleaned and Newt passing him the dishes needed to be dried. All through the process, Newt had a grin on his face. When the dishes were completely cleaned and dried, Thomas started stocking them in the cupboard. Thomas was halfway to the task when he felt warm arms wrap his waist.

"Newt, I gotta finish this." He said in an exasperated voice. He was a little annoyed but it came from his frustration.

"Mmmm. But I like this." Newt nestled his head on Thomas' shoulders and kissed the brunette's neck.

Thomas let out a groan and turned to Newt who loosened his hold.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Thomas asked with a smug look on his face.

"Maybe." Newt whispered, eyes traveling down and hands snaking their way to Thomas' hipbones.

"Mmmmm." Thomas rubbed Newt's back and grinded his hip out of instinct.

Newt bit his lip and took Thomas in for a kiss. It was soft and loving, how it should always be. It was pure heaven and Newt tasted amazing. He barely even noticed the finger that probed his waistband.

"Getting raunchy there, Tommy?" Newt asked as Thomas pulled back from the kiss to let out a moan when Newt wrapped his fingers around Thomas through his boxers. Newt started massaging the length and his other hand was teasing the brunette's nipple.

Thomas leaned on the counter, letting Newt take over. Newt slowly got to his knees, to Thomas' surprise.

"What are you-"

"I'mma pleasure you, Tommy." Newt smiled up to him as he licked his lips, hands not leaving Thomas' member.

Newt slowly brought Thomas' boxers down and Thomas waited in anticipation of feeling Newt swallowing him down.

"The teacher was a chatty-kathy!" A voice echoed through the house and Thomas jumped from it, horniness and adrenaline swishing together as he brought his boxers up again and make Newt stand on his feet. "Sorry for leaving you boys! There was-" Ana appeared on the kitchen only to find a flushed Newt and Thomas.

"You boys okay?" Ana made a step forward but declined the action when Thomas snapped the other way, "You look red. Is everything alright here?"

"Y-Yes, Ana." Newt gestured awkwardly, "Tommy was just finishing stocking the plates back on the cupboard."

Ana smiled at them, seemingly letting the awkward situation of them almost having sex on the kitchen counter go. "Thank you, boys! Such sweethearts!" Ana cooed as she shooed them away to get get themselves ready for whatever they were planning today.

Thomas took a shower first and Newt was waiting on the bed, reading something on his phone. Thomas thought about the things that could've happened downstairs. The mere image of Newt on his knees, wanting to pleasure him was enough for him to crumble on the ground. He shook the obscene thought from his head and turned the shower off. He got out and wrapped himself with a towel.

"Newt, I'm done." He called as he came out of the shower and saw that the blonde was on the bed, reading. He turned to his his dresser to grab a shirt and some pants.

"Okay. Do you ha-" Newt said but was cut off. Thomas turned to him again and asked him what was wrong. Newt was silent and he was biting his lips while staring at Thomas. More specifically, his chest and his lower stomach.

"What's wrong, Newt?" Thomas felt a little self-conscious with all of the staring.

"I-um." Newt swallowed, "I forgot you, um, you have chest hair and a, shit um, treasure trail." Newt fanned himself as he got out of the bed and fiddled with his phone. Thomas found it endearing.

"Yeah," Thomas looked down and rubbed the hairs, "Do you want me to get rid of them?"

"NO!" Newt's head snapped back up so quickly, "I mean, um, n-no. You sh-shouldn't do that because of me." Newt stuttered, blushing all over his face and neck.

"Are you sure that's all the reason there is?" Thomas teased, walking slowly towards the blonde. Newt noticed and took a step back.

"No. Stay away from me." Newt held an arm in front of them.

"Why?" Thomas pushed in when Newt's back hit the wall. He jumped forward so that they were chest to chest and he was pinning Newt down.

"Tommy..." Newt moaned as Thomas ravaged his neck, sucking intently and licking the darkened spots.

"Why wouldn't you let me shave them?" Thomas whispered against Newt's neck.

"Because I, fuck," Newt squirmed when Thomas grinded their hips together. "I-I think they're s-sexy."

Thomas grinned and kissed Newt on the lips. Tongues moving together in tandem and relishing the taste of the other, moaning into each others mouths. Newt's hands roamed around Thomas' chest down to his torso. When Thomas felt the blonde's fingers skim to the towel he was wearing, he pulled back and went back to the dresser.

"Wh-" Newt yelled when Thomas pulled back, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for our date, silly." Thomas chuckled. He was aware that he was painfully hard against the towel but he had to tease Newt. It was hilarious.

"But I thought-"

"That we were going to have hot sex?" Thomas turned and teased Newt with a smug look on his face. Newt's stare shifted from Thomas' eyes to his lower region.

"That hard-on you have suggest you want to be in bed with me." Newt groaned gesturing towards Thomas' problem.

"It'll go down." Thomas sticked his fingers on the towel and took them off, "You need to go and take a shower." He tossed Newt the towel and basked the widened eye of the blonde. Thomas was stark naked in front of Newt, boasting his hard-on. Newt's eyes traced his treasure trail down to his throbbing member. Newt's mouth was gaping open as he stared at Thomas' length.

"Tommy, please." Newt begged, not taking his eyes off Thomas.

"Shower, Newt." Thomas ordered as he turned around and continued his hunt for a shirt. He heard a whimper behind him and Thomas grinned in victory.

"I'm gonna cry." He heard Newt whisper as he heard the door of the bathroom close.


	16. Will you be

"This place is so posh, Tommy." Newt stated as he sat on his chair, "How did a boy like you managed to find a place like this?" Newt teased as Thomas danced around the table to sit on the other side.

"You'll be surprised to know the things I would do for the person I like." Thomas countered, grabbing the menu on the table and handing the other one to Newt.

"Like?" Newt's face faked a hurt expression, "I would say that's a bit disappointing considering the bigger feelings I have for you."

Thomas chuckled, "That is disappointing. It's quite frustrating dealing with one-sided love."

They laughed at that and everything was going well so far. After the sexual tension back at the house, they managed get out and have a proper conversation that did not involve sexual matters.

Thomas already had this place in mind when he was planning to take Newt out on a date. The Homestead was the nicest restaurant in town and it was quite expensive but Thomas thought that it would be worth it since he was with Newt. They drove for 10 minutes in comfortable silence, glancing at each from time to time.

"So, our first ever date." Newt announced as they finished their orders and was left alone on the table again.

"Yeah." Thomas said, biting his lip, "I'm kind of nervous."

"Me too but you know what?" Newt leaned on the table. Thomas' eyebrows shot up ad he hummed for Newt to continue. "It's worth the pressure because I love you."

"Mmm." Thomas sighed, "I'm never going to get tired hearing that."

"Then be prepared to hear it everyday." Newt smiled and leaned on the table.

Thomas knew this was a bad idea because he would just fall even deeper for the blonde but, then this is, he doesn't mind one bit. He liked Newt, hell, he loved the guy. He guessed it was always love but the fact that Newt was with somebody else made that feeling to not really show itself. It was obvious that it surprised Thomas that he was able to hang on for 3 months pining for Newt.

Now Newt was here with him and they were having a date. A DATE! Thomas' heart was beating out of his chest. Sure he and Newt casually went to lunch and sometimes dinner with each other but that was just as friends. Now, now it holds a promise of something deeper. Something more meaningful. Something that's more meaningful to them.

"Tell me more about this place, Tommy." Newt said as he leaned on the table with his elbow and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"The restaurant?" Thomas asked. He liked this place but he does not know anything about it other than being the nicest restaurant in town.

Newt chuckled and shifted in his seat to he closer to the table, "No, you doof. I mean your beloved home town." Newt warmly provided and smiled at the brunette.

"Um, well." Thomas cleared his throat. "I love my hometown. This was basically my childhood. Sure it's not the biggest place like in the city but the whole atmosphere here is so calm and relaxing."

"Yeah. I can feel it too." Newt looked at Thomas endearingly.

They talked for a little more, laughing and teasing each other before the food came. When it did, Thomas' stomach growled in hunger and he basically devoured the food right in front of him when it was delivered to their table, missing the giggling blonde.

"Slow down, Tommy." Newt reprimanded playfully, "I just got you. I don't want to lose another boyfriend."

Thomas choked on the food and started coughing loudly. 'Real sexy, Edison.' Thomas thought as he looked at the blushing blonde. Did Newt just call him his boyfriend? What?

"B-Boyfriend?" Thomas stuttered as he regained controlled again.

Newt just kept quiet, playing with his food on his plate. He was biting his lips very hard and he was so red. Thomas looked on and saw that Newt was alo closing his eyes.

"Newt?" Thomas asked again, searching for Newt's face.

"I-uh." Newt stuttered, "M-Maybe."

Thomas heart was throbbing outside his chest that he was sure it was skipping beats. His breathing was becoming faster. Of course he was waiting for a moment like this, hell his been dreaming for this for months!

"D-Do you want that?" Thomas asked, still very aware of the obstacle that presents itself.

"We'll see, Tommy." Newt chuckled, seeming more sure than a second ago.

"What does that mean?" Thomas asked as he grabbed the tablecloth and wiped his face.

"If this date goes well and our official 'first kiss'," Newt air-quoted, "happens then we'll know." The blonde shrugged and picked at his food with a smile on his face.

Thomas can't help but grin too. He still can't really believe that he's back in his hometown with Newt on his arm. If someone told him months ago that this exact moment will be happening, he would've punch the living crap out of that person because it seemed so far-fetched. He always thought that he would end up sitting idly by while Newt and Minho gets married one day, congratulating them while bringing a random girl (or guy) as a date.

The lunch was even more delightful than Thomas expected it to be. Newt was talkative, but he already knew that. The only difference is he seemed a lot more relaxed. Like he's finally grasping the idea of being with someone else or maybe it's just because Minho is not close to him. Whatever. He likes this atmosphere and he is not gonna let his mind ruin this.

Newt ordered them milkshakes for dessert and when the waiter brought only one, Thomas' eyebrows quirked at the two straws in front of him until Newt grabbed the blue one, leaving the pink one to Thomas. Thomas dumbly grabbed the pink straw and stick it to the milkshake and started drinking, thinking that Newt's will come later.

He was enjoying the milkshake when Newt stuck his straw there and started sipping, looking at Thomas with a smile on his face.

"This is mine." Thomas said.

"This is ours." Newt corrected the brunette and his brows shot right up.

It takes a minute for Thomas to realize what was happening. When he finally did, he blushed so hard he was so sure his head was going to explode.

"Oh my god..." Thomas shook his head in disbelief. The blonde in front of him though just laughed at him.

"C'mon, Tommy! Sip with me!" Newt gestured for the other straw, "I did not plan this only for you to back out."

Thomas obliged and sipped once again. They were staring at each other with Newt smiling like an idiot and Thomas embarrassed as hell.

"Cliche, right?" Newt said as they finished the milkshake. "I've always wanted to do that."

"Y-You've never done that before?" Thomas asked,he was still aware that his cheeks were still burning red.

"Nope. Minho hated my milkshake idea." Newt shrugged, but the mention of the name did nothing to the blonde's expression, "I like it though. I find it romantic somehow."

Thomas laughed a little to which the blonde did not take lightly.

"Hey! Don't mock my interests!" Newt raised his voice and when Thomas did not stop laughing, he threw his a crumpled tissue, "I'm this close to leaving you here dateless."

"Sorry!" Thomas managed to control himself, "I'm not laughing because I thought it was stupid."

"Then why were you laughing then?"

"Because I find it cute." Thomas beamed to Newt.

The blonde just bit his lip and his mouth quirked into a smile. Thomas can't help but swoon at that. Newt looked heavenly when he gets flustered but tried to hide it with a smile.

"Hey, T." Thomas whispered as he hid from Newt in the bathroom. The date was going really well and they've been here for hours just talking and staring at each other but Thomas wanted this day to not end so soon.

"Hey, Tom! How's the date?" Teresa asked, seemingly giddy. The blasts of her tv palpable through the line.

"It's going great and I don't want it to be over just yet. Do you think it'll be fine if I take him to the park?" Thomas asked, he wanted to really bring this home by walking through the park and hold hands.

"What a stupid question."

"Wh-"

"YES YOU SHUCKFACE! GO FOR IT!" Teresa screamed through the line and Thomas groaned from the stinging in his ear.

"Fine fine. Thanks." Thomas said and ended the call.

He made his way back to the table where Newt was fiddling with his phone. Thomas' eyes grew wide. 'Oh no, he's bored.' Thomas thought.

"Thank god you're back." Newt sighed as he saw Thomas coming. He quickly put his phone away and leaned on the table.

"Miss me?" Thomas teased.

"It was boring without you yapping my ears off." Newt chuckled.

"Hey, you wanna stroll through the park?" Thomas asked, fidgeting. He does not know whether that was a good idea for a first date but the beaming grin on Neat's face said otherwise.

"Yeah! That'd be great!"

Newt's POV

Today was absolutely perfect. Tommy brought him to a nice restaurant and they had the best time. Now they were strolling through the park, hands intertwined together.

Newt needed to be honest. He liked this a lot more that he liked holding Minho's hand. Thomas was caring, loving, patient and compassionate. Sure, Minho were those things too but Thomas does it in another level.

'That's why you bloody fell in love with him, doofus.' He told himself.

He always loved Thomas but the first time Newt was sure that he finally fell in love with the brunette was when he saw the bruises on Newt's back and Thomas cuddled with him through the night. Newt cringed at the memory of Thomas finding out that Minho hits him sometimes but that was the day he was truly torn. He did not want to leave Minho but he did not also want to let Thomas go too. Call him selfish but it was difficult.

Newt always knew that Thomas had something for him all this time. From the lingering touches to the unnecessary staring, he always knew and he felt so bad that he strung Thomas along. He always hated himself for that but he can't help it. It was like flirting back with Thomas was second nature. He always wanted to have something with Thomas for months now but Minho was holding him back. He loved the bloke but now he questioned that feeling because of Thomas. Tommy.

It doesn't matter now though because they are here together. Already confessed of love and happy. Newt was happy. Finally truly happy.

"Newt, would you like some ice cream?" Thomas brought him out of his daze and he was met with a dashing smile that made his morning bright and his nights warm.

"Yeah, Tommy. That'll be great." He was still full but what the hell. Anything to see Thomas beam with happiness.

Thomas' hand slipped out of Newt's and the distaste for that was overwhelming. He did not like it. As soon as Thomas was finished paying for the ice cream, Newt slipped his hands again with the brunette. Thomas turned to him in surprise.

"Geez, Newt." Thomas chuckled as he grabbed his ice cream and Newt grabbed his. They continued strolling and everything was perfect.

"Strolling through the park, holding hands, eating ice cream, cliche enough for you?" Thomas suddenly asked and Newt shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Tommy." Newt said, kissing Thomas' cheek, "It's bloody awesome." Newt mentally noted the blush that formed on his boyfriend's face.

Newt silently sighed. Thomas was still not his boyfriend. Not that he does not want him to be it's just... Is he ready? Is he ready to make that commitment again? He knows Thomas was different but that was what he thought about Minho too. But if he constantly cling to comparing everything to Minho then Thomas would get tired and would eventually move on from him. It was difficult but all he knows is that he wanted Thomas. All to himself.

Newt turned to Thomas and saw the boy's eyebrows knitted together. His ice cream was melting and he was trying to lick the cone to prevent the drops. He bit his lip at the sheer adorableness that the brunette was displaying. Then, his eye caught something and maybe it was his reflexes but he threw the rest of his ice cream to the garbage can, dragged Thomas' chin with his fingers, turned it towards him and kissed the brunette eagerly.

Thomas made a surprised yelp but immediately kissed the blonde back. Newt wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and the brunette took hold of Newt's hips. They kissed for what felt like eternity and they smiled when they heard 'woot's' and 'go get it's' from random passers-by.

Kissing Thomas was amazing. The brunette's lips were soft and it was wonderful. Then and there, Newt knew. He wanted this man to be his. He was ready. He was ready with Thomas. He pulled back and rested his forehead with Thomas'.

"What was that kiss for?" Thomas breathlessly asked.

"You had some ice cream on the top of your lip. I just had to." Newt chuckled. This was it. He's gonna do it. "Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to be my boyfr-"

"Thomas?"

Then their contact was suddenly broken by a feminine voice that called for Thomas. Thomas turned to look at the girl and he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Harriet!" Thomas yelled. He ran to her, leaving Newt cold and frustrated.

"How's it going?" Thomas asked eagerly after hugging the girl. Let's just say Newt's not particularly happy.

"I'm fine! How about you? You got buff!" The girl, Harriet, said, squeezing Thomas' arms. The nerve on that girl. 'Wait, am I jealous?' Newt thought.

"I'm great!" Thomas replied, he looked at Newt again and came to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "This is Newt, my special friend. Newt, this is Harriet."

Newt politely held his hand out for the girl to take which Harriet did gladly.

"Nice to meet you, Newt. I'm Harriet." They smiled at each other. "Thomas and I dated back in high school."

Then Newt's resolve suddenly vanished and thrown out the window. The eight-word sentence made his stomach clench with jealousy.


	17. Separated

"Really?!" Harriet yelled, making Thomas roar with laughter. It was so great to finally catch up with this gal. Sure they dated for a little time a while back but they ended things on good terms. It was a mistake going to that date. Thomas was just glad that Harriet was cool and they remained close friends. The girl was funny and easy to be around with and that's what Thomas liked about her. He was so taken in with the conversation that he did not notice the irritated blonde beside him.

"Yeah! Teresa's good and I've made some new friends too!" Thomas enthusiastically said, "You've got to meet Gally and Alby! Alby's a senior but he's cool!"

Harriet nodded and held Thomas' arms again. He never really minded those gesture. Harriet was a touchy type of person and Thomas was not judgmental, well, not so much.

The two friends were talking for almost 30 mins now and while Thomas held Newt's hands and kept him close, the blonde never really had a chance to talk which made him even more irritated, to Thomas' obliviousness.

"I have to run but it was so nice catching up with you, Thomas." Harriet smiled at the brunette and turned to Newt, "And it was so nice meeting you... um." Her faced scrunched up and Thomas really wanted to laugh at that.

"Newt. It's Newt." He heard the blonde said sourly.

"Yes! Newt! Of course!" Harriet gestured, disbelieving herself, "I really gotta go. Bye you guys." She finally said and walked away from the two guys, waving at them. Thomas waved back as he stared at her walking off.

"Like what you see, Thomas?" Thomas turned to Newt and immediately the smile on his face vanished. Newt was looking at him weirdly, like a smug look but it was a little condescending. And the nickname was gone too.

"What?" Thomas asked again, feeling a little confused. Newt shook his head untangled their hands from each other. Thomas stared down and he felt a cold sensation without Newt's hand to warm them up.

"Nothing. Sorry." Newt's smile was back again but it was a sad type of smile, "Let's just go, Tommy." Newt shrugged and walked on, leaving Thomas confused and a little rattled.

The drive back home was silent. Newt was just staring outside, not really paying attention. Thomas glanced at Newt a couple of times. Normally, Newt was a chatty-kathy when they where on a drive alone. The blonde would talk or sing, depending on his mood and by the silence that lingered around them, Thomas knew that something was wrong.

What was it though? The date was going so well! They had a lovely lunch, they went to the park, they ate ice cream and they kissed! And then Thomas remembered Newt said something unfinished because Harriet came.

"Hey, Newt." Thomas called, which earned a lazy hum and a smile from the blonde. "What were you going to say before Harriet interrupted you?"

Thomas looked at Newt for a brief while and noticed the alarmed look on his face. Newt looked down and fiddled with his sweater. "It was nothing, Tommy." He whispered.

"No, I want to know." Thomas pushed on. Whatever it was, it might be the reason why the blonde was acting strangely.

"N-No, it's irrelevant now." Newt scoffed and gave Thomas a kiss on the cheek, "Everything's fine." Newt smiled at him and continued looking out the window.

'Strange.' Thomas thought. He lets go of the topic and continued driving in silence. He was still figuring out what went wrong really. Everything was so perfect! Maybe it was Harriet? But the girl was polite and friendly! Maybe Newt was a little pissed because she forgot his name.

"Hey, Tommy?" Thomas turned to Newt, breaking his thoughts. "Would you take me to Teresa's house?"

Thomas lets out a confused sound. Newt wanted to go to Teresa's? After the date?

"Why?" Thomas asked, a little hurt from the request that Newt made.

"I just want to talk to her." Newt lamely said. What is up with Newt?

"You can talk to me, you know." Thomas smiled at him but Newt clearly was not having it.

"Not with this." Newt whispered, "Just, please? I-I really need to."

Thomas thought long and hard, he really wanted to cuddle with Newt in the couch and watch cartoons for the rest of the day but clearly the blonde had other plans. "Sure." He finally said.

Thomas took a turn that would lead to Teresa's. When they got there, Newt hurriedly got out the car and slowly stalked towards the front door.

"Hey, Newt!" Thomas called. Newt turned to him and Thomas gave him a kissy face. He always liked doing that to Newt because the blonde thought it was cute.

"Bye, Tommy." Newt bit his lip and turned back the front door.

Thomas was shocked and surprised. Newt liked kissing him and Thomas definitely want to kiss Newt! He watched the blonde knock on the door and Teresa opening it. She let Newt in and gave Thomas a "What's going on" look.

Thomas just shrugged. She shook her head in disbelief and entered the house. Before Thomas can drive off, he felt his phone vibrate.

 **From Teresa: What happened? I though the date went well!**

 **To Teresa: It did! I don't know what happened!**

 **From Teresa: Okay, I'll see if I can get him to talk. Just go home and don't worry. He'll be safe with me.**

 **To Teresa: Thanks, T. You're the best.**

 **From Teresa: I know. You don't have to say it. ;)**

Thomas laughed at the last text. He looked at the house again and drove off and got back to his house. He called for his mom but there was no reply, It was empty. Thomas sighed and placed his keys on the bowl. He really wanted to talk to his mom. He turned to the table near the door and saw a small note.

"I need to go to the grocery. Be back at 7 with Chuck. -Mom."

Thomas sighed again in frustration. Great, he had 4 hours of absolutely nothing to do. He plopped to the couch and turned on the television and settled on a rerun on some show he was familiar with.

Thomas really wanted to know why Newt suddenly acted like that. Was the date not that good? He was so sure that Newt seemed to be having fun! The blonde was smiling and laughing all day, both with him and at him! God, Thomas wanted to roll around in frustration. This was their first date for Christ's sake and it had gone horribly wrong! Well, he really had no idea if it had been at that level to Newt but for Thomas it was disaster. Newt was acting strange to him and if that does not scream 'bad date' then he doesn't know what is.

Maybe everything will return back to normal if he just drive back to Teresa's and just apologize to Newt for whatever he did. Thomas groaned and rolled over. That would not work! He would just look like an insensitive prick! Ugh!

He groaned loudly and rolled to a much comfortable position. He was imagining being with Newt right now. All cuddled up on the couch, giving lazy kisses to one another and smiling that stupid smile that made his heart warm. Then, moments later, the darkness overtook him.

Thomas woke up to a slightly different lighting. The television was still on and it was playing a commercial about some body spray. He then noticed that it was his phone, vibrating like crazy, that woke him. He took it and saw that Teresa was calling him.

 **Thomas: Hello?**

Thomas answered sleepily.

 **Teresa: YOU MET HARRIET WHILE YOU WERE ON A DATE AND TALKED TO HER FOR 30 MINUTES?!**

Thomas had to take his phone away from his ear because Teresa was screaming on the other line.

 **Thomas: What?**

 **Teresa: Thomas, that is not okay.**

 **Thomas: What is?**

 **Teresa: Talk to your ex while going on a different date, you fucking twit!**

 **Thomas: She was not my ex! We only dat-**

 **Teresa: BIGGER PICTURE, TOM!**

 **Thomas: GEEZ! Stop screaming!**

 **Teresa: You do not even realize your mistake, do you?**

 **Thomas: N-No?**

 **Teresa: NEWT GOT JEALOUS, YOU DOOF!**

Then, Thomas' brain started going a million miles per second. Of course! That was Newt answered her sourly! He was so stupid! Why hadn't he realized that sooner!

 **Teresa: Yeah. Just absorb all of the information.**

 **Thomas: Teresa - shit. I have to talk to him.**

 **Teresa: He can't.**

 **Thomas: You can't keep him away from me!**

 **Teresa: Relax! Geez! He's asleep. I let him sleep after he cried -**

 **Thomas: HE CRIED?! SHIT!**

 **Teresa: OW! Now I know what it feels like to be screamed at your ear.**

 **Thomas: Teresa!**

 **Teresa: He's fine! He said he'll talk to you in the morning.**

 **Thomas: In the morning? He's not coming home?**

 **Teresa: You already think you have a home with him?**

Thomas bit his lip. Did he mean that? Sure he loved Newt but, does he really have a home with the blonde? Thomas wanted to. He really does but he knew Newt needed more time. Needed more reassurance that Thomas would never break his heart and he never will but recently maybe that was not the case. Maybe he needed to-

 **Teresa: Don't fry your brain. I think it's cute.**

 **Thomas: T, I need to see him.**

 **Teresa: Look, Tom. He's not really in good shape right now. He told me things and maybe it's good that you get some time apart.**

 **Thomas: No. I can't. I have to go there.**

 **Teresa: Trust me, please. He's confused and scared.**

 **Thomas: Of what?**

 **Teresa: Of this. Of Minho. Of you. Of another commitment. It's difficult for him. I know I said that you should not give Newt too much time to decide because it will wear you out but I get it now and I applaud you for sticking this long but tonight... Tonight would be better if you can get your thoughts straightened out. Both of you.**

Thomas wanted to decline. He wanted to see Newt and apologize to him for his stupidity. He wanted to have Newt here and sleep in the same bed and be able to wake up newt to his angel. He wanted Newt. But maybe Teresa was also right. Maybe they needed to spend some time apart, to really straighten things out. Decide what they truly wanted. Thomas was sure he wanted Newt. Yeah, maybe it's good.

 **Thomas: Okay.**

 **Teresa: Good. I gotta go okay. My parents are arriving and I have to wake up Newt.**

 **Thomas: Take care of him.**

 **Teresa: Won't harm a hair on him.**

 **Thomas: Thank you. Bye, T.**

 **Teresa: Bye, Tom.**

Thomas ended the call and sighed. God, how can he be so stupid! Why didn't the word "jealousy" came to him after noticing Newt's odd behavior? Maybe because to Thomas, talking to Harriet was only a friendly thing, but to Newt, all he knew was they dated a while back then. He wiped his face with his palm and sighed loudly again. He was exhausted. Emotionally.


	18. Fluffy

"Tom."

A distinct voice was heard by Thomas and a shaking of the couch was felt. Thomas groaned at the intrusion of his very wonderful dream, well, he hopes it wasn't though. It was him and Newt, all curled up on the couch, watching stupid TV shows, lazily making out and touching each other. It was perfect. I guess the brain does have a way of making your perfect make-belief events come to life.

"Wake up, it's almost 8 PM."

He turned his head and realized it was his mom trying to wale him up. He sat up and immediately smelt the delicious dinner and he felt his stomach rumble. He looked up at her in a needy way and she just laughed, making a gesture of him to follow her. Thomas got up and stretched, thinking that it was really a bad idea to sleep on the couch.

He followed her to the kitchen and saw that the table was already set up. He sat down, right across from his mom and started digging in. The food was amazing and it made him even more hungry.

"Where's Chuck?" Thomas asked as he swallowed his first bite of the food.

"Upstairs." His mom nodded up with a smile, "He's asleep. Tomorrow's Tuesday so, school night."

Thomas nodded and continued on eating. The comfortable silence lingered for a while and Thomas was grateful for it because the food was great and talking would require him to take a second away from his food and respond. He was so hungry. Or maybe he's just upset that he's stress eating, who knows.

"I'm guessing the date didn't go well?" Thomas almost choked on the food when his mom's voice flooded the room.

"Wh-what?" Thomas choked out when he managed to get a hold of himself.

"Newt's not here, is he?" His mom asked in a small voice, his tone laced with sadness and pity. Thomas looked down and started playing with his food, appetite suddenly gone.

Newt.

"No." He whispered, his heart suddenly taking a turn for the worst.

"Oh, Tom." His mom reached out and held his other hand that was resting on the table. He looked up at her and she was smiling a sad smile. "What happened?"

Thomas hesitated. He did not really want to talk about how he screwed up and did not even realize it. He was so stupid.

"The date was great but I - uh, I did something stupid." Thomas coughed, "Remember Harriet?"

If the look on his mom's face meant to tell him yes, then it worked. She closed her eyes and nodded, her hand suddenly clutching on his, "Yes, I do."

Thomas fell silent again. His mom looked disappointed in him but he always knew that she would not judge him. He did not even tell her that he's got a thing for boys (or maybe it's only Newt) and she accepted the fact like it was there all along, waiting to be free.

"Well, when Newt and I were strolling in the park, we kinda..." Thomas swallowed, here comes the stupid part, "Bumped into each other and we talked."

Ana nodded and licked her lips. "Newt got jealous?"

"Y-Yeah." Thomas can't look at his mom. He just can't . She was basically rooting for them and Thomas was screwing everything up. It was terrible.

"Tom, look at me," Ana whispered, "Newt will come around, maybe not now but definitely sometime. Okay?"

Thomas nodded and smiled at her. He felt his eyes get watery. She was so understanding and he would never wish for anyone other than her.

They continued eating in silence when they finished talking. She sent him upstairs after dinner after she insisted that she can do the dishes.

Thomas stalked towards his bedroom. He was about to enter his room when he heard another door open. He saw Chuck coming out of his room, hair all messed up and yawning.

"Hey." Chuck said, as he squinted because of the lights.

"Hey, buddy." Thomas approached his brother, "Go back to sleep, yeah?" He nudged his brother back to his room but Chuck resisted.

"Where's Newt?" Chuck asked.

Thomas bit his lip. Chuck was too young for this kind of drama. "He's out. Go back to sleep."

"Will he be back?"

Thomas' heart clenched at the question. To Chuck, it was just a trivial question that can be answered by yes or no but for Thomas it was a still question because he does not know. He does not know if Newt was coming back to him or not. He knows it was just a misunderstanding but Newt was in a lot of pressure right now and Thomas was not making it easier. He thought it'd be good to take Newt away from the place where Minho was but clearly that plan was not working well.

"I don't know, Chuckie." Thomas smiled ay his brother who was looking up at him. Chuck's gaze averted slightly to his side but he quickly look back up and nodded and turned back to his room. "Tuck in me."

Thomas chuckled but followed nonetheless. He missed tucking Chuck in at night. It was his duty as an older brother and he liked doing it. Chuck jumped on the bed and Thomas smiled at him. He tucked the boy in and kissed him on the forehead.

"I hope he comes back." Chuck whispered. Thomas tilted his head, "Newt, I mean."

"Yeah." Thomas patted the boy's hair. "Me too, buddy."

"I like him a lot." Chuck giggled.

"Well, little man. He's kinda taken right now." Thomas chuckled again at the sentence. God, how he wished. "I like him a lot too, Chuckie."

"Good night, Tom." Chuck said as he yawned again and shifted to his side.

"Good night, Chuck." Thomas kissed his head again before heading out. He slowly closed the door and turned back for his own.

When he looked up, he jumped from the sight. Newt was there, standing. Thomas was dumbfounded. Newt's eyes were tired and it was evident that he was crying. Newt was fiddling with his fingers as he looked back at Thomas.

"Hey." Newt whispered, still aware that Thomas was frozen to the ground.

Thomas did not know what to do. He knew that the first thing that should come out of his mouth was an apology. He needed to say how bad he he felt for doing that to Newt. He knew he should say sorry for being a goddamned idiot but before he can say all those things, the blonde charged at him. At first he thought Newt was gonna punch him but then he felt a pair of lips wrap around his. It took him by surprise at first but Newt's arms wrapped around his neck was all he needed for motivation. He kissed back and his burdens suddenly vanished for a moment.

He placed his hands on Newt's hips, steadying the blonde. The kiss was soft, slow and passionate. Like all the frustrations of the afternoon was being poured all in this kiss. It was clingy but not too needy. It was perfect. Their lips moved with each other, making each of their movement fit like a puzzle. Thomas was so happy.

"I'm sorry." They both said in unison. Thomas pulled back from the kiss and gave Newt a confused look.

"What are you sorry for? I should be the one-"

"No," Newt interrupted him, "I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me and I should not have acted so jealous."

Thomas chuckled and smiled at him. The hands on Newt's hips snaked around and Thomas arms were wrapped around his hips. He pulled Newt in closer and kissed him again. His heart was fluttering a million miles per second.

"Still, I should've known better. I'm sorry" Thomas whispered against Newt's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy."

Thomas woke up to clanking of the pans from downstairs. He groaned when feels the sunlight hit his face. His chest felt heavy as if he can't move. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Newt was the cause of it. The blonde was looking at him with a stupid smile on his face.

"Good morning." Newt whispered, resting his chin on Thomas' chest. Thomas smiled at him and brought his free hand up to caress the mess on top of Newt's head.

"Good morning, beautiful." Newt chuckled and hummed when Thomas scratched his head. They stayed like that for minutes, even hours, who knew. They were both so happy to be back in each other's embrace that they couldn't care less about what's happening around them.

Their little moment was over when they heard a knock on the door and Ana's head popped in. "Breakfast, lover boys." She had a smiled on her face that was so genuinely happy that Thomas can't help but smile back at her.

"We'll be right down, mom." Thomas said with a smile and his mom parted away. Thomas tried to sit up but Newt refused to let go of his waist. He chuckled at the blonde boy. "Best breakfast, Newt."

Newt growled as he nestled more into Thomas' chest. Thomas knew that they should go down now if they wanted to have breakfast with Chuck and his mom. Thomas tickled the blonde and when Newt jumped from the sudden pressure to his side, Thomas immediately jumped from the bed and made a victory dance.

"You bloody wanker." Newt whispered as he sat up and rubbed his sides. Thomas chuckled and leaned down on the bed, face inches away from Newt. The blonde blushed at the proximity.

"At least I'm only thinking of you when I do that." He whispered back and kissed Newt on the nose. "Let's go! I smell pancakes!"

Thomas grabbed the still frozen boy and dragged him downstairs. Chuck and Ana were already eating when they arrived.

"Hey! You're back!" Chuck yelled when he turned and saw Newt hot on Thomas' heels. Newt gave the boy a smile and pat on the back before sitting down beside him and Thomas on his right.

"Glad you don't mind my company, Chuck." Newt responded to the shaggy haired boy as he shoved oatmeal to his face. Thomas really needed to teach his brother some table manners but he was so damn cute that he just gets away with it. Chuck just smiled at him while chewing.

"Pancakes?" Thomas tore his eyes away from the exchange and looked at his mom.

"Yes, please!" Both boys yelled in unison and Ana just laughed a happy sound.

"Am I heavy?" Newt asked.

After some deliberation, they decided that it was better to stay indoors than go out again. They were still emotionally tired and they needed to rest for a little while longer. That's how they ended up on the couch, all cuddled up with Newt on top of Thomas, watching some cartoons.

"Nope." Thomas replied. "Just perfect."

Thomas felt Newt chuckle and he brought his hand up to Newt's hair, combing through it. Newt purred at the contact and it made Thomas' heart flutter with excitement.

Thomas knew he loved the blonde. He was not sure though when it started, may it be their first study date back at The Maze or their first party together, but he knew one thing, he was not letting him go. Seeing Newt with Minho was unbearable and he had to pretend he did not have feelings for Newt and acted okay with it. Looking back, he still amazed himself by how after almost 4 months of pining over Newt, did not manage to fuck anything up with their friendship.

Of course Newt sent him mixed signals where there are days that he hoped Newt liked him more than as a friend too and days where it was just platonic. It was confusing then but the way Newt was curled up on his chest made everything clear now.

He loved Newt. He loved Newt very much.

"I love you." Thomas whispered against Newt's hair. Newt propped his chin on Thomas shoulders and looked at him with a small smile.

"I know, Tommy." Newt drew lazy circles on his chest, "You prove it to me everyday."

Thomas smiled at that and everything was falling back to place once again. He was just so goddamn happy.

"And I love you too, you goof." Newt said as he leaned in and kissed Thomas on the lips with all the love and passion he can muster.


	19. Just Another Day

Newt's perspective

When Teresa told him that Thomas was crazy about him and he would not even give two flying shits if Harriet made a move on him again, he actually believed her. Newt was sure about what Thomas felt for him but he just can't help but feel helpless. Like, in some unforgiving way, his lover would be taken away again from him.

But right now, looking at Thomas' sleeping face (the shuckface was drooling, even), all he felt was warmness and adoration. He always liked Thomas. From the very first day the brunette approached him in their lit class he knew it was not difficult to fall for him, even though he had no idea if Thomas even swung for his team. He was just too mangled with Minho that he did not even notice this amazing guy in front of him.

He always regretted getting back with Minho. He loved him but there was something in him that told him that this was not right because whenever he was with Minho, all he can think about was Thomas. His Tommy. He loved how Thomas looked at him like he was the most precious thing the world has given him. Newt chuckled at the premise that Thomas thought he was being discreet when the truth was, Newt always noticed. The lingering stares, the insistent touching, the close proximity and the stupid smiles. He noticed it all but he was just so caught up with poison that he did not notice the cure that was Thomas.

Newt kissed Thomas' exposed chest (which was laced with a little chest hair and Newt liked that a lot) as the rising sun made it's way towards the couch they fell asleep in. He smiled and snuggled closer when Thomas groaned and tightened his arm around Newt's waist. He felt warm against Thomas' embrace. It felt unbelievable. It felt a lot like love.

Newt was gonna sleep again when he heard footsteps coming down from the steps. He figured that it must be Ana coming down to start breakfast. He was awake now, so he figured why not help her a bit? He slowly removed Thomas' arm around him and sat up but before he had the chance to stand up and stretch, he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Don't go." Thomas groaned, eyes still closed, "I need your warmth."

Newt chuckled and bent down to kiss Thomas' cheek. "Sleep a little more, Tommy." He whispered. Thomas giggled and shifted so that he was facing the back of the couch.

"Bloody idiot." Newt whispered as he chuckled and caressed Thomas' hair.

"I'm your idiot." Thomas croaked at and failed at the last word when he snored. Newt had to bite his lip to stop himself from squealing. Oh, the effects Thomas has on him.

He went straight to the kitchen and found Ana beating some eggs in a bowl.

"Good morning." He said as he came closer, "What can I do to help?"

Ana looked up and smiled at him, "Good morning, Newt." She gestured at the fridge, "There's some bacon in the fridge. Mind taking care of that for me?"

"No problem." Newt skipped towards the fridge and took the pack of bacon out. He laid it out on the counter and grabbed the pan that was already there and heated it up with very little oil. He went to work pretty quickly.

"Why are you up so early?" Newt almost jumped from the voice. He turned to Ana and saw her cutting up some onions for the omelette.

"Um..." Newt's cheek turned red. He can't say that he was up early because he wanted to marvel at a sleeping Thomas! No! That would just be weird and it would be much weirder because she's Thomas' mom.

Ana chuckled at his expression, "You know, it's normal to watch your boyfriend sleeping. I did it with Thomas' dad."

Newt turned to her with wide eyes. He wanted to say that that was not what he was doing but the thing that occupied his mind was that Ana thought they were already boyfriends. He forgot about that. She thought they were together already. "Y-Yeah."

Ana stopped her chopping and stared at him, an unbelievable expression in her face, "He still hasn't asked you?"

"Ask me what?" Newt asked.

"To be his boyfriend." Newt's heart suddenly went into panic mode. Oh, no! They had been caught! What was he suppose to do?! "Don't worry. I know you're not. I already told Tom." She chuckled as Newt opened and closed his mouth as a way of protesting but instead it made him look like a fish out of water.

"Sorry." Newt whispered, keeping his head down. What else was he suppose to day after lying to Ana?

"It's really fine, Newton." Newt turned red at at the use of his full name. Of course Thomas told his mother.

Newt smiled at her and continued cooking the bacon. Minutes later, Ana stood beside him and took another pan out. She whisked the egg and started cooking it. There was a comfortable silence between them. Newt liked Ana. She was very cool and loving, much like his own mom. They were both caring and super supportive.

"He's really happy, you know." Ana suddenly spoke beside him, expertly flipping the egg she was cooking to cook the other side.

"Pardon?"

"He's happy." Ana looked at him, "With you."

Newt chuckled nervously. Oh, God. Here comes the talk from the boyfriend's (still not) parent. His eyes was fixed solely on the bacon he was cooking. He was too much afraid to look at Ana.

"Not that he was miserable before, believe me," she proceeded and Newt was more than willing to let her do all the talking, "but when he met you he was, I don't know, happier? Much more merrier? I guess that's it."

Newt bit his lip. What was he suppose to say? Not that it was awkward, it's just his first time talking about this with the mother of whom his dating. He never got the chance to meet Minho's parents because apparently they were homophobic and, while they tolerated Minho being bisexual, they were bot okay with him dating Newt.

"I just hoped that by now, you two were officially together." Ana ended as she finished cooking her eggs.

"Me too." Newt whispered.

"Then why aren't you?" Ana inquired once she placed the plate on the table and sat right across from Newt who was done cooking a full pack of bacons.

"I-I chickened out." Newt said.

"Why? He likes you. You like him. What's more to need?" Ana said, flailing her arms around.

"I love him." Newt whispered in a low voice. It just came blurting out! He did not like the term "like" because what he felt for Tommy was more than that.

"WHAT?!" Ana squealed but quickly covered her mouth when he heard a groan from the living room. Newt froze in his spot when he heard the couch springing back to form signaling that Thomas was getting up.

Ana looked at him and mouthed, 'You and I will continue this later' with a grin on her face.

"Mom?" Thomas croaked out as he appeared on the kitchen. His hair was all messed up and he was scratching his tummy. Newt can't help but adore the brunette even more. God, he was so in love.

"Hey, sweetie." Ana said.

"Newt?" Thomas asked in a confused voice when he saw Newt, "You helped mom cook?" Newt chuckled.

"Got more talents up my sleeve, Tommy." Newt said smugly. He noticed Thomas looking at the plate of bacon in front of Newt and flashed the blonde a smile.

"Cooking bacon does not require a lot of talent." Thomas chuckled and came closer.

"Shut up." Newt said as he felt his cheeks redden.

"Awe!" Thomas cooed as he hugged Newt from behind, causing Ana to grin from ear to ear. "Is my baby embarrassed?"

"Not as much as you as soon as you realize how bad your breath smells." Newt countered, laughing as Thomas stumbled back and covered his mouth. Ana laughed loudly.

"Gargle some water, Tom." She said, "And go upstairs and wake Chuck up. He still needs to go to school."

Thomas nodded and quickly made his way up. Newt chuckled at that as he picked up the plate of bacon and placed it on the dinning table. When he turned around, he saw Ana, grinning widely at him like she had the funniest joke to tell him.

"Um..." Newt said when he got uncomfortable with the creepy staring.

"You're in love with my son?" Ana said as she stalked towards him, arms knotted together. Newt only managed to slur word together as Ana came closer. "Maybe we should have the talk so that we set some boundaries about your relationship with Tommy." Ana teased, still holding back a laugh.

Newt only thank the heavens when Chuck came running down the stairs and screaming "Bacons!"

Newt finally let go of the breath he was holding when Ana turned towards the excited boy.

Ana kissed the boy and sat him down on the table. Newt sat next to him and he smiled at Chuck, "Ready for school, buddy?"

"Yup!" Chuck beamed and Newt could only ruffle the boy's hair which made the younger chuckle.

They all started eating and chatting happily when Thomas finally went back to the kitchen, kissing Newt's cheek as he danced around the table. Newt chuckled a little at that but was quickly replaced by a shy blush when he saw Ana grinning.

"Hey," Ana said after a few moments of silence, "i need you boys to go grab some things for me at the grocery. I'd go but I have to drop Chuck off to school and work wanted me to cone earlier than expected. Will that be okay?"

Thomas looked at Newt and Newt nodded. "We'll do it." Thomas said, his mouth half-full.

"We're not getting that! Put that down!" Newt scolded Thomas as he skipped towards the blonde with a toilet plunger. He was normally more "mature" than this. The brunette was extra happy today and maybe that's where he got his energy from.

"We might need it!" Thomas said as he showed Newt the red plunger. Newt only sighed and pushed the cart they were lugging around.

"Yeah," Newt sighed, "When I finally decide I've had enough of you and I take that plunger and beat you to the head with it." Thomas chuckled behind him. Newt was gonna turn to the next aisle when he felt a hand grab his arms and he was yanked. He was starting to protest when a pair of lips pressed against his.

Newt wanted to push Thomas off him but the way Thomas caressed his back made it difficult to pull back. Newt kissed back and placed his hands on Thomas' shoulders. The kiss was obnoxiously loud and Newt thanked the heavens that there were only a few people here at 10 in the morning. It was intoxicating though. Kissing Thomas was amazing and once they start doing it, it's kind of difficult for Newt to stop. That's why when Thomas pulled back from the kiss, he chased Thomas' lips hoping for more.

"We're in a public place, Newt." Thomas chuckled and Newt only groaned in response. _Teasing bastard._

"Then why did you ravish my bloody mouth just then?" Newt managed to ask without his voice cracking.

"Because I'm happy." Thomas grinned at him and Newt swore his heart was beating 100 times per minute. How the hell did this guy get to be hot and adorable at the same time?

Newt laughed at him and he turned back to their forgotten cart and pushed again as they made their way to the frozen aisle. Newt looked for the ice cream Ana wanted to get and when he managed to find it ("Rocky Road only, Newt. Chuck hates it when there's no nuts."), he made a grab for it but his hands got suddenly grabbed another pair of hands.

Newt sighed as once again Thomas was interrupting their supposedly productive day. Thomas intertwined their fingers together and he was stupidly smiling at their intertwined fingers.

"Tommy."

"Yeah?"

"Give me my hand back." Newt wiggled his arms so that Thomas would look at him and not their hands.

"But I like holding it." Thomas answered, pouting his lips.

"God, what's gotten into you?" Newt asked, faking an annoyed voice. He's actually enjoying this clingy Thomas.

"Nothing." Thomas blushed, "I'm just glad you came back."

"I'm not really from this place, Tommy." Newt chuckled, "Were was I suppose to go?"

Newt laughed a little but that ended abruptly when Thomas' smile fell. Newt knew he said the wrong thing. Ugh.

"O-Okay. Sorry." Thomas stuttered as he hung his head down and placed his hands back into his pockets, leaving Newt's cold.

"Tommy," Newt called, "That's not what I meant."

Thomas just stayed silent and Newt had to bite his lip. _Why do I have to be such an asshole?!_ He approached Thomas and hugged him and hid his face into Thomas' neck. Thomas grew stiff for a second but he hugged Newt back.

"I'm sorry." Newt whispered, "I didn't mean to ruin your good mood."

"It's fine. I know why you came back. I just-"

"I love you."

Newt just had to say it. Not because he wanted an easy way put but because he needed to remind Thomas. He loved him. He loves his Tommy.

"I love you too."

Newt smiled and kissed Thomas' neck as he pulled away from the hug. "Now, let's get Chuck his nut-covered ice cream."

Thomas chuckled as Newt grabbed the ice cream and proceeded to the next order of business. Little did he know that this time, it was him who took Thomas' hand as they walked and intertwined them together. The grin on Thomas' face made Newt incredibly proud of himself.


	20. It Ends Here

It's been an exhausting yet exciting week for Thomas. Newt met his mom and brother, they started dating, they almost broke up (not that there was something there when he was still too afraid of asking Newt) and made up all together. It was hectic and they were finally driving back to their dorms and back to Newt's own home. Thomas looked at his passengers and smaw that they were passed out. Teresa was snoring quite loudly with drool all over her mouth while Newt was adorable sleeping with a book on his lap. Thomas smiled fondly at his sleeping best friend and soon-to-be-boyfriend.

They only had three days of school then it's finally Christmas break for all of them so his mother did not really throw a big deal out of them leaving because they'll be back soon again anyway. He was not sure if Newt would be coming back with him or not but it would be a slim chance because the blonde would probably be spending Christmas with his own family.

As they neared their destination, he suddenly remembered why he brought Newt with him. Minho. Thomas groaned at the name. Was Minho gonna be there to harass Newt again? Was he still going to keep on stalking the blonde? Maybe he won't, right? They lived in the same building and Thomas would know when Minho would be in or out so he had that going for him but what about Newt? He doesn't have any idea when Minho would just pop out and talk to him. The thought of the two talking made him nervous. He can still feel Minho having some kind of claim to Newt even thought Newt is trying his hardest to let Minho go.

Thomas was about to turn right when he felt his phone vibrate. It was Gally calling.

 **Thomas: Hey!**  
 **Gally: Hey! You close?**  
 **Thomas: Yep! Just give me another 30 mins.**  
 **Gally: Great! We really miss you guys! Brought us anything from your hometown?**  
 **Thomas: Um, kinda. My mom cooked some food, is that okay?**  
 **Gally: YES! YES PLEASE!**  
 **Thomas: Shh! Teresa and Newt are sleeping.**  
 **Gally: Sorry. Speaking of Newt, we saw Minho two days ago.**  
 **Thomas: And?**  
 **Gally: He looked like shit, man. He must have been crying or something. He wasn't alone though. He was with some girl. Touchy too.**  
 **Thomas: Must be that girl he cheated Newt with. Stupid shank. Did you guys hear anything?**  
 **Gally: Nope. He looks tired and he needed some sleep, I can tell you that. According to Sonya, she did see Minho for the first three days after Newt left but stopped after that. She said, well, yelled at him that Newt was not in town and he was with you.**  
 **Thomas: Let's just hope that it stays that way now that Newt's back.**  
 **Gally: I highly doubt that. He would want to talk to Newt, you know that.**

"Thomas? Who are you talking to? Are we there yet?" He heard Teresa getting up beside him.

 **Thomas: Call you later, Gally. We'll be there in like 20 minute or so.**  
 **Gally: Okay. Be safe. Bye, bro.**

Thomas dropped the call and looked at Teresa, chuckling at her bed hair. "Just Gally asking us where we are."

Teresa scowled at him because of his obvious smirk. "What?"

"You might want to fix your hair if you don't want any jokes from Gally." Thomas instructed and laughed as Teresa cursed when she saw her reflection on the side mirror.

"We can take care of Minho." Teresa said. Thomas turned to her and saw that she was smiling at him.

"I know." Thomas whispered, taking a glance at Newt. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"Hey," Teresa touched Thomas' thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. "We won't let anything happen to him, okay? I won't let anything happen to him. That would destroy you and I can't have that." Thomas looked at her and saw the sincerity in his eye. What did he deserve to win such a wonderful best friend. "Plus, I've seen you mope around. Not a pretty sight." She laughed as Thomas pushed her back to her seat. They went silent for a little after that.

"Have any test for the next three days?" Thomas asked. He needed some kind of distraction.

"Hopefully not." Teresa groaned, "I hate after-break quizzes." Teresa bit her lip and she fidgeted. Thomas noticed it and turned to her to ask her what was bothering her. She shook her head but Thomas insisted.

"Are you guys boyfriends now?" Teresa asked, interest gleaming in her eyes.

Thomas blushed at the question. He thought about asking Newt that exact label but he can't seem to do it. He wasn't a coward or anything he was just afraid of Newt rejecting him again. It didn't feel good the first time so he declined in asking the question. He wanted Newt to be his boyfriend so bad. God, what a dissonance.

"Um..."

"OH GOD." Teresa slouched in her seat and groaned out loud, loud enough to make Newt stir in his seat.

"Shh!"

"Why haven't you asked him yet?!" Teresa yelled/whispered at him, "He already saw you naked, for Christ's sake!"

"He told you that?!" Thomas screamed but toned it down again when Newt groaned.

"We're closer now more than ever." Teresa boasted, "He tells me everything now." Thomas groaned in annoyance which only made Teresa snicker. He should really be thankful that Teresa and Newt was closer now because it would mean that he doesn't have to worry about jealousy stuff but now, he will have to suffer constant badgering from his best friend.

Minutes later, they've arrived at Gally's place, where they agreed they would meet as a welcome back party. Thomas parked right in front of the house and Teresa practically jumped off the car and towards the house. Thomas chuckled and looked at the sleeping blonde in the backseat.

"Hey." He whispered as he shook Newt awake. Newt groaned and opened one eye. Thomas had to secretly pinch himself to stop himself from giggling like a schoolgirl.

"Hmmm," Newt stretched and looked outside, "We're here?"

"Yup. Excited?" He cooed as Newt yawned.

"Uhuh." Newt croaked out and opened the door. "What?"

"Don't I get a kiss?" Thomas wiggled his eyebrows and it made Newt chuckle.

"Come here, you big baby." Newt said and grabbed Thomas' collar. Thomas moaned in the chaste kiss and he grabbed Newt's hair to keep him from pulling away too early.

"Stop sucking faces, shanks! Let's go!" Gally's voice was heard from a distance. Thomas groaned and Newt only chuckled. When Thomas opened his eyes, he saw that the blonde was all flushed and red. He was about to make a comment about it when Gally protested again.

"Yeah, yeah! We're coming!" He yelled back. He gave Newt an apologetic look. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We've been together the past week. I guess it's beneficial for us to spend some time apart." Newt teased, playing with Thomas' collar, "Just don't miss me too much."

Thomas chuckled and kissed Newt again before going out of the car. They walked together, with Thomas arms around Newt's waist.

"Yuck." Gally teased, "You guys went away together and suddenly you're all married-like." Gally stuck his tongue out and ran inside. Thomas chuckled and pulled Newt closer.

When they entered the house, they saw that Alby and Teresa were already talking and Gally was nowhere to be seen. The table was filled with food such as pizza, chips, pretzels and much more. Newt immediately ran towards the pizza after greeting Alby.

Thomas was gonna go for the pizza too when Gally called for him to the kitchen. Thomas looked back at Newt and shrugged.

"What?" Thomas asked when Gally pulled him in the kitchen.

"I did something, well, Alby and I did something." Gally said, uncertainty on his face. "Don't be mad."

"What did you do?" Thomas asked, suddenly feeling angsty and restless.

"We kinda, um..."

"What?"

"We invited Minho too." Gally spoke too fast that Thomas almost did not get it. Almost.

"What?!" Thomas yelled, stepping in Gally's personal space. Thomas felt a mist of red cloud washing over him, making his vision blur and chest tighten in annoyance and anger. Gally took a step back and held his hands in front of him which Thomas thought was a good idea because he was so close in throwing a punch. "What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Hear me out-"

"This better be good, Gally, because I am this close to murdering you right now!" Thomas said in gritted teeth.

"Minho approached us and told us that he wanted to talk to Newt. Somehow he got news that we will be holding a welcome-back party and he wanted to tke advantage of that." Gally started, "Naturally, we declined the offer but Minho said that if we do this favor for him, this will be the last time he'll come after Newt."

"Go on." Thomas whispered, anger still prominent in his voice.

"Okay. So, um, we thought about it and we decided that this will be better, right? I mean, we're gonna be here when they talk as opposed to Minho suddenly cornering Newt into an alley to talk to him." Gally explained. Thomas thought about it too. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. He can keep watch on Newt when Minho and Newt are talking and he can protect the blonde when Minho would start getting violent again.

"So, was it a good idea?" Gally asked, hands still in between them, "Please don't punch me."

Thomas stared at Gally for a minute. "It's a good idea."

Gally breathed out in relief and leaned on the counter, clutching his chest. "Oh, thank God!" Gally said in an airy voice, "I thought I was gonna go back to college with a black eye."

"Oh, you're still not off the hook. If Minho hurts Newt, I will be punching you and Alby." Thomas threatened. Gally scrunched his face up and went around Thomas.

"He'll be here any minute so, we may have to orient Newt first."

"Teresa already knows?"

"Alby told her once she got in."

Thomas groaned in annoyance as he followed Gally out of the kitchen and back to his living room. Thomas knew that this was not gonna turn out well but if Minho will stick to his end of the agreement, then he'll be happy to cooperate. This was for Newt. All for Newt. He just wanted him to be free from Minho.

Gally approached Newt and told him. The look on Newt's face was enough for Thomas to cringe. "And you approve of this?!" Newt shouted at him.

"N-Newt-" Thomas started but the doorbell cut him off. He paled when Newt looked at him disapprovingly.

"That'll be him." Gally whispered as he went to the front door.

Thomas turned back to Newt and stretched his hands. Newt stared at it is dismay but took it nonetheless. He pulled Newt into an embrace and kissed his hair, "This will be over soon." Newt scoffed and wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist.

"Hey." Thomas heard the familiar voice he grew to loathe. He turned and saw Minho standing there. Gally wasn't kidding. The boy looked horrible, like he was not sleeping. He felt pity for the boy but the mere reminder of Newt's back made those feelings disappear.

"Hey." Newt answered. He pulled away from Thomas' embrace but Thomas refused to let his hand go, "You look awful."

Minho chuckled lightly, a broken sound he might add, "Yeah. Haven't been sleeping much."

"I see that." Newt smiled at the boy.

"C-Can we talk? In private? I'm not asking you to go outside but maybe in another room? I won't cause any trouble, I promise." Minho asked, his eyes pleading. Thomas searched Minho's face for insincerity but found none. All he can see was desperation and loneliness.

"Yeah." The blonde whispered back, "Yes, we can."

Thomas pulled Newt into a hug once again, not taking his eyes away from Minho. He kissed Newt's hair again and tightened his hold.

"If you try anything non-beneficial, Minho, then we'll have a problem." Thomas heard Alby said. The guy was sweet and caring but he can be scary if he wanted to. He was crossing his arms and looking at Minho like he was some kind of delinquent.

"I promise you that I will not." Minho shook his head, "I want to do this the right way."

"Good." Alby said before sitting back down the couch.

Newt pulled away from the hug and gave Thomas a reassuring smile. The blonde turned to Minho and Gally led them to the another room which was not that far from the living room but private enough that they won't be able to hear anything.

Thomas' heart was pounding out of his chest. They've made progress this past week and he was afraid that Minho was just gonna say the right things again and get Newt back. The thought of losing Newt when he finally had him made his breathing shallow. He did not want that to happen but knowing the fact that Minho still had some kind of hold on Newt made his knees weak. He stat down on the couch and fidgeted as he waited. Behind that door was a decision being made. Will Newt be over with Minho and be with Thomas or will he be abandoned because Minho will make Newt realize that they should be together.

"It's going to be fine, Tom." Thomas felt warm hands on his arm. He turned and saw Teresa giving him a reassuring smile.

"I hope so, T." Thomas whispered and looked back at the door, "I hope so."


	21. Moving On, Finally

Newt's POV

Gally made a small smile when he left and closed the door behind them. Newt returned the smile and when Gally was finally out the room, he turned to a rather pale and sickly looking Minho. He felt bad for the guy. Minho did not deserve to be like this. Hell, he did not even deserve to be hated like this by everyone. Sure, he made a some mistakes but Minho was actually a really nice guy. He had qualities that made Newt fall in love with him. He was kind, funny, witty, smart-ish, loving and so much more.

"Hey." The bulky guy finally said, looking up finally at him. Minho gave him a sad smile and, bloody hell, he looked so broken that Newt actually felt a tear coming up.

"Hey, Min." Newt whispered back, sitting down on the chair that was beside him. He thinks they were on Gally's dad's office, he wasn't sure though.

"I'm so sorry, Newt." Minho choked up, eyes falling down again, "I'm so sorry for ruining everything between us."

Newt bit his lip in anxiety. Seeing Minho like this was so unnerving. "Min-"

"No, please let me just say this." Minho said in a pleasing voice, looking up again. Newt only nodded and stayed silent, making Minho talk. This was what they needed, a proper closure. "I love you so much, Newt. I love you so much that I don't even know how I managed to cheat on you. I'm such an asshole, I know. I'm so sorry, Newt."

Minho's lips started to tremble and tears were pooling inside his eyes, Newt can't help but feel saddened and his heart clenched so much. "I-I know about what I did." Minho managed to croak out.

"Min, you cheated on me but somehow I-" Newt started, only to be interrupted again.

"I did not mean that." Minho said. Newt only tilted his head in confusion, trying to grasp what Minho was trying to say. "I-I mean the bruises on y-your back. I'm so sorry, Newt! Shit, I'm so sorry! I'm s-sorry!" Minho started to sniffle and cry harder.

He was choking up. Newt tried his best to not get up but Minho looked so broken that he rushed over to him and hugged the crying man with all his might. When Newt touched him, Minho muffled sniffles turned into loud sobbing and hugged back, clinging to him like he was his only life-support. It was heartbreaking. He kept whispering his apologies and Newt tried calming him down.

"It's okay, Min." Newt whispered against his ear, tightening his arms around the man, "Truly, it is."

"No." Then, Minho pulled away from the hug bet kept his hands on Newt's arms. "It's not okay. It's never gonna be okay. I hurt you and I'm so sorry, Newt."

"Min-"

"You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Newt. You were amazing and I can't believe I'm about to let you go." Newt's eyes widened when the words came out of Minho. Was Minho finally letting them go? Was Newt ready to say goodbye to him? Minho has been a very big part of Newt's life but how is he gonna move on if he keeps holding on to him? "I'm here to say that I'm letting you go and I wish you the best, Newt. You deserve that." Minho was holding on Newt's arms so tightly now, a sad smile on his face. He can't help but feel like something important to him was about to disappear forever and it's so heartbreaking.

"Min," he hated how his voice wavered and suddenly he realized he was crying as he felt tears running down his cheeks, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I already miss you, Newt." Minho whispered and brought Newt in for a tight hug.

This was it. The last time he was gonna feel Minho. The last time he's gonna see the man. The last time he's gonna ever talk to him. His heart was clenching so tightly because it was like letting something so precious to you get taken away. It was unbearable but he knows it must be done. For him. For Tommy.

"He'll treat you better than I ever will, Newt." Minho whispered. "He'll be an amazing boyfriend."

Newt pondered on the thought. He really did want Thomas to be his boyfriend. To finally have some label between them, making it official. He was ready. "He will." Newt whispered back. "He will be amazing."

They both chuckled as they both pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears away. They smiled at each other, knowing that this will be the last time they will see each other. Hopefully, in the future, they can be friends.

"You really need to sleep, Min." Newt signed to Minho's pale face and the man just laughed. He scratched the back of his head. Newt always thought that Minho looked cute when he was doing that but this time he meant it platonically. He was still not really over Minho completely but he's getting there. He has Thomas to help him with that and he's in love with that idiot.

"Yeah," Minho whispered, looking at the floor, "I can't really sleep without some closure."

Newt bit his lip as he thought about it. Was he ready? He wanted to start fresh and forget everything that has happened. A clean slate. He did not want his past to affect his future and in order for that to happen, he needed to forgive Minho and himself. "I forgive you, Min."

Minho snapped his head so fast he was sure the guy's neck was gonna break. Minho stared at him in disbelief and spluttered. "Y-You do?"

Newt smiled at him and nodded. Minho's eyes filled with tears again but this time it was tears of happiness. Newt smiled widely at the sight of Minho finally accepting everything and Newt was happy that maybe they can really start fresh. Start a new chapter in their lives.

"Thank you, Newt." Minho said, still ginning widely at his ex-boyfriend.

Thomas POV

Thomas can't help but fidget in his seat. They've been in there for a long time and he was starting to get worried that maybe something had happened. He tried not thinking about it but he had to look at all the possibilities because, if his love life was an indicator, anything can happen.

After an excruciating wait, the door finally opened and Thomas stood up automatically, eyes scanning for Newt. He saw the blonde with red eyes from the crying but a smile of his face, a hand behind Minho's back. Thomas started to freak out.

They approached the crowd waiting for them and Minho smiled at them. "Thank you for letting me talk to Newt."

Thomas was intensely staring at Minho that he did not even notice the arm that wrapped around his waist. He turned as saw Newt's head resting on his shoulders. Okay, he can stop freaking out now.

"No problem, Min." He heard Teresa speak from behind, "We're glad to have this over with." He voice was laced with sincerity and softness. No trace of bitterness or venom.

Thomas nodded and wrapped his arms around Newt's waist too, bringing the blonde closer to him. Newt's scent made him calm and he appreciated that.

"Thomas," he snapped his head back to Minho and saw that the guy was smiling at him, "Take care of Newt. I hope you guys have a happy relationship."

Thomas tried to smile but this was still weird for him and he did not trust his voice yet so he just nodded at him. Minho grinned and looked at Newt, giving the blonde a nod too.

After saying goodbye, Minho walked out of the door and left. Thomas felt the tension in the room disappear and everyone took a breath of relief. Thomas did not have time to relieve himself for long because when he turned to Newt, the blonde was trying to hold a sniffle. He turned to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You okay?"

Newt smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah, it's just..."  
Newt paused for a little bit but Thomas stayed quiet, he did not want to push Newt if he did not want to talk about it. "It's Minho, ya know. It's difficult letting someone go when they're so close to you."

Thomas only nodded in understanding. He knew what the blonde meant. Having someone that close to you and then having them exit your life was a difficult thing to do, not to mention heartbreaking. Thomas pulled Newt in for a hug and kissed his head. "Don't worry, babe."

The word fell out of his mouth so suddenly that he was about to retract it because of not wanting to make the situation much more uncomfortable but Newt did jot stiffen and just tightened his hold on the brunette. Newt only hummed in response and rubbed his cheek on Thomas' chest for good measure.

Thomas can't help but chuckle.

"When are you going to ask him?" Gally asked, resting his back on the other side of Thomas locker where the brunette was trying to look for his book.

"When you stop yapping my ears off, you shank." Thomas groaned in annoyance when the book won't just show up. Gally chuckled beside him and turned to him.

"Look. Sooner or later you're gonna break and when this thing keeps on going, you will not be asking Newt to be your boyfriend but asking him to marry you instead." Thomas glared at the boy beside him and playfully punched him in the stomach. Gally made a groaning sound and Thomas smirked in satisfaction. Gally coughed loudly as he leaned on the lockers again.

Thomas has been thinking about it. Too much of it to be honest. He'd been thinking about just asking Newt to be his boyfriend for the whole week now but every time his brain conjures up some kind of speech, an obstacle always presented itself. It was just annoying and frustrating. Not to mention the sexual frustration of having an immediate boner a minute into a make-out session. It was tiring.

"Thomas?" He heard his name being called, "You're staring at your locker like there's something so interesting in there." Gally flicked his head and Thomas shook out of his reverie. He faced Gally and saw that the boy had a confused look on his face.

"Okay," Gally said, stepping backwards, throwing his hands up in the air, "I'm guessing you're having some kind of a sex daydream about Newt and I'm not really keen in seeing your boner so I'm gonna go."

Before Thomas can protest that that was not the issue, Gally had ran off to the other direction, leaving him to only sigh in annoyance.

The bell rang loudly in the hallways noting the start of the first period. Thomas resumed picking up things in his locker and knew that if he doesn't pick up his pace, he'll be late for his first class. He managed to find the thing that he was looking for and shut his locker, moving to his right when he bumped into someone. He apologized to the person but when he looked up, it was Newt.

"Hey." Thomas greeted the blonde with a smile. "The bell just rang, don't you have a class to get to?"

"No, the professor had a flu and was late in getting a sub so we have a free period." Newt explained excitedly as he swung back and forth. Thomas though was fidgeting, trying his best to keep himself calm. He did note really want to be late.

"That's great Newt but um-"

"Oh, yeah! Go! I don't want to keep you." Newt said, a smirk playing on his face. "I was just wondering if I can get a kiss before you run off?"

Thomas stopped from shaking anxiously and stared at Newt, biting his lip to keep himself from cooing. This adorable piece of shit.

Thomas must have stared at him for too long because Newt's smirk suddenly vanished and was replaced by a nervous one. "Or maybe I can get it later! I really don't want to keep-mmph!"

Thomas grabbed Newt's neck and pressed their lips together in a needy way. Thomas grinned in the kiss when he felt Newt responding back almost immediately. The blonde lightly punched his chest but continued on kissing. Newt's lips were as soft as they always were and the blond tasted like toothpaste and coffee. Before Thomas was able to deepen the kiss, Newt pulled back.

"Don't you have a class to get to, Tommy?" Newt asked, still looking dazed from the kiss. Thomas only spluttered and smiled awkwardly at him. He kissed Newt on the cheek and hurried off to his class.

"I love you!" He heard the blonde shout from behind him. Thomas turned to him so that he was staring at Newt, walking backwards.

"I love you too!" Thomas responded, a smile of adoration on his face. He watched the blonde as he turned to the other way and skipped out of his sight. Thomas chuckled and walked the right way again.

His seat-mate must have noticed the look on Thomas' face when he entered the classroom because he looked at him like he was crazy.

Well, to be honest. He was crazy. Crazy in love.

It was after class and Newt insisted that they went to his house for something. Thomas blindly agreed because who was he kidding? He'd do anything for this stupidly adorable blonde. What the brunette wasn't expecting was that Newt used his body to slam the door of his bedroom, pinned him against it and started kissing him. It was a rather good thing that there were no other people inside the house.

So that's how they ended up on Newt's bed, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Thomas was on top of Newt, and he was marking the blonde with hickeys. Newt moaned at the contact and started to raise his knees to rub against Thomas' front. Thomas tried his best not to moan but this was the first time since the "handjob incident" that occurred at the same place and, to be very clear, he was horny for Newt.

"What are we doing?" Thomas asked breathlessly against Newt's neck, kissing and licking over the forming bruises. Newt was squirming under him and he would be lying if he didn't find that totally erotic.

"Anything we want, Tommy." Newt whispered back, arms wrapped around Thomas' shoulders and knee still rutting against Thomas' hardened state.

"We?" Thomas chuckled against his ministrations in Newt's collarbone, "Are we really gonna be that couple that uses "we" instead of "I"?"

"Might as well be." Newt chuckled as he wrapped his hands around Thomas' brown hair and pulled so that they were looking at each other. "Take of your shirt." Newt's pupils were blown out and Thomas can sense the lust in his voice.

Thomas, Newt being his weakness, sat up and took his shirt off. He remembered that he saw in a movie once that taking your shirt off in a sexy was to grab the back of the shirt with one hand and slowly pull it over your head. So Thomas did that. The look on Newt's face made him smirk when he was done taking his shirt off.

"Fuck. That's hot." Newt whispered, dragging his fingers over Thomas' chest and stomach. Newt bit his lower lip as he tugged at Thomas' treasure trail. It was turning Thomas on even more. He dropped on the bed again and kissed Newt feverishly. He tugged on the boy's shirt and, in one swift motion, took it off. He'd seen Newt shirtless before but not this close, and certainly not being able to touch him like this before.

"You know." He heard Newt whispered against his earlobe, scratching his back as Thomas rutted their hips together, effectively making both boys moan in searing pleasure. "I've already seen you naked." Thomas chuckled at the memory of it but he can't seem to recall anything when Newt turned then over and it was finally him who was underneath and Newt on top. "And I can't help but imagine how it would feel like to blow you. How you would taste."

Thomas stuttered in response. Was Newt actually suggesting what he thinks he was suggesting? His dick throbbed in excitement. Was he getting blown for the very first time in his life?

"I want you in my mouth, Tommy." Newt said, circling his hips slowly on Thomas' crotch, hands on Thomas' belly. "What do you say?"


	22. Having Fun The Right Way

Thomas' brain was a total mess of things. He did not know what was more arousing, the feeling of the warm wetness of Newt's mouth furiously bobbing up and down his member or the sight of Newt blowing him with the blonde's pretty eyes looking at him straight back. His back arched involuntarily as he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of Newt's throat, causing the blonde the choke a bit. Newt's hallowed slurping was the only sound that dominated the room. Although Thomas' grunts and moans can be heard too, he much rather focus on the sexy boy giving him head.

"N-Newt." Thomas gripped the boy's wrist that was rested on his torso to warn him of his fast approaching orgasm. Newt chuckled and pulled off Thomas with a loud obscene pop.

"That was like 2 minutes, Tommy." Newt whispered, expertly jerking his dick and giving a mind-boggling twist at the head. Thomas tried to squirm away from Newt's hand because he was just so close and he was nowhere near ending this wonderful pleasure.

"Seriously," Thomas said, covering Newt's hands with his, effectively stopping the maddening movement, "I'm gonna- um- just-". Thomas stuttered which caused a low chuckle from Newt.

Although all the things that they have done so far was extremely hot and mind-numbingly good, Thomas can't help but feel nervous. And not just nervous. It's like heart-bearing-like-crazy nervous. This was his first time receiving a blowjob and, if his wishful thinking succeeds, will be his first time having sex and it was all with Newt! He's nervous as fuck! Not because he's inexperienced (though he worries he may not be as good as Minho) but because this was Newt, the person he loved. The person he truly and deeply cares about.

"Just relax, Tommy." Newt smirked at him and teasingly licked the head which made Thomas moan from the back of his throat. He fantasized about this so many times, not that he's proud to admit that out loud, but living it was certainly better. Holy shit, it was a hundred times better.

"Newt, please." Thomas cried lowly when Newt kept on dragging his tongue from the base to the head of his member and then swirling around his slit. It feels so toe-curling good and he can't help but grind his hips. He never knew he could feel pleasure like this before and he already thought that the semi handjob Newt gave him last time was mind-numbingly good.

"Mmmm." Newt moaned as he swallowed the head and sucked in it like a lollipop. Thomas' back arched immediately and his head thrown back on the pillow.

"F-Fuck." Thomas groaned, desperately trying to keep his hips from bucking to avoid choking Newt.

Newt went farther and began bopping his head up and down Thomas' dick. Newt slobbered up and saliva was running down the shaft and Thomas knew that he'd never witness something so sexy before. Newt never broke his eye contact with Thomas and he found that it turned him on even more. Newt's movements started to fasten and the slurping sound Newt was making on his dick was ringing in Thomas' ears. He can feel himself getting to the edge and he wanted nothing more but to release. A few more and Thomas was gonna shoot. His breathing started to quicken and his moans were little desperate screams and just before he was so sure he was gonna cum, Newt pulled off him, wiping his mouth and smirking.

"Wh-Why'd you stop?" Thomas asked, eyes blown out and extremely frustrated. Newt only smiled at him and proceeded to straddle the brunette. Thomas was already naked while Newt was still on his boxers. Newt bit his lip as he sat on Thomas' dick and started swirling his hips around, effectively making Thomas moan and the brunette placed his hands on Newt's hips. Newt leaned in and started kissing Thomas' neck, up his jaw to his ear.

"I'm not done with you yet." Newt whispered hotly before sitting up again, placing his hand on Thomas' torso, tracing the brunette's treasure trail. "So sexy."

Thomas tried his best to keep from shouting from the pent up. It was too much. He was so goddamned horny and the teasing blonde was not helping in any way. "Newt? A-Are we-"

"Gonna have sex?" Newt finished for him. The blonde stood up and took his boxers off, boasting Newt's erection. This was the first time he ever saw Newt naked and his cock twitched in anticipation. Newt sat back down on him, his dick perfectly ridged between Newt's ass. "You'll have to get me ready, Tommy." And then, Newt took his hands and gently sucked his pointer finger. Thomas' jaw dropped as he watched his lover suck, the movement of his hips not slowing.

After that, Newt flipped them over so that Thomas was on top. He spread his legs wide open in front of Thomas and stroked his cock. "Do you know what to do?" Newt asked, teasingly. Thomas nodded in uncertainty as his heart was throbbing out of his chest and probed his finger on Newt's hole, making the blonde moan.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay?" Thomas said before pushing his finger in. Newt took the first finger quite easily so he added another one. Newt groaned and rested his head on the headboard, watching Thomas move his fingers inside him.

"That feels good, Tommy." Newt whispered. Thomas felt a surge of accomplishment and started speeding his thrusts.

"UGHHH!" Newt moaned loudly and Thomas stopped immediately in fear that he had hurt Newt.

"What?! Oh my god, did I hurt you?" Thomas asked, ready to take his fingers out of Newt when the blonde stopped him.

"No, Tommy." Newt panted, bucking his hips on Thomas' fingers, "You just found my prostate. It felt so bloody good."

Thomas smiled at him and tried to find it again. When Newt shouted another moan, Thomas kept hitting the spot, making sure the blonde was thoroughly pleasured. The sight on Newt completely falling apart made his chest bloom in adoration and lust. Hadn't even noticed that his cock was begging for attention and was leaking.

"I'm ready, Tommy." Newt announced, "There's a condom and lube in the cabinet." He pointed towards his desk and Thomas quickly jumped from the bed. He took the things needed and took his place back between Newt's legs. He ripped the condom packet and rolled it over his dick, slapping some lube with it too.

Thomas lined his cock to Newt's hole and leaned on the bed, staring at Newt the whole time. "Ready?" Thomas asked and the blonde wrapped his arms around Thomas' neck and nodded.

When he thrusted into Newt, all kinds of pleasure erupted in his stomach. It was tight and warm and the suffocating pleasure was enough to make his elbows give out. He crashed on top of Newt and he blonde wrapped his arms around his back. "F-Fuck."

"Move, Tommy." Newt instructed, keeping his breathing in check and grinding his hips against Thomas. He slowly pulled back out and thrusted back in, creating a rhythm. Thomas' moans were getting louder and so was Newt's. Since his arms were totally not able to function due to the centered pleasure towards his southern area, he started to suck on Newt's neck to form bruises on there.

"Tommy! Ugh - f-faster!" Newt screamed out as the slow pace of Thomas' thrusting was starting to make his arousal too painful to handle. Thomas chuckled while sucking on the blonde's neck and started thrusting faster and, in no time, Thomas was literally pounding into Newt. "YES! YES! Oh, god! T-Tommy!"

Their breathing were becoming erratic as the burn in their lungs were starting to catch up to them. Thomas' heart was beating out of his chest but he can't even concentrate on that not while Newt was panting against his ear, urging him to keep going and to never stop. The creaking of the bed was as loud as the skin slapping against each other. Thomas felt so good and he hadn't felt this kind of goodness before and to think that this was happening with Newt was enough to push him off the edge.

"N-Newt-"

"Me too, Tommy. J-Just keep going." Newt breathlessly said as he dragged his nails against Thomas skin. The added pain was gently missing with the pleasure and Thomas feared that he might really get addicted to this kind of feeling if it persists. Thomas relentlessly pounded into Newt and their moans started to be little shouts of pleasure. Newt's legs were trembling against Thomas' hips and he can't seem to help but be proud of himself because he was doing these things to Newt. It filled his heart with warmth and desire and he knew that all he wanted was to pleasure the blonde in anyway he can.

He removed himself from Newt's neck and, before the blonde can protest, captured the already parted lips. They kissed messily as Thomas continued his ministrations in Newt's ass. Newt suddenly screamed in Thomas' mouth and the brunette can feel Newt's walls contracting against his manhood. He kept thrusting from the added pressure but felt something twitching on his stomach and then all he felt was sticky wetness. Just as he lifted himself up to look down, a spurt of cum managed to escape and hit Thomas directly on his chin. He looked at Newt and saw that the blonde was totally wrecked with pleasure, panting and grabbing Thomas' back for dear life as he orgasmed. Thomas found that super arousing and, without warning, his own orgasm took him in a mind-blowing explosion of senses.

Thomas' hips stuttered as the pleasure of his peak made his muscles spasm and all he can really do was to groan. He plopped on Newt as he tried to catch his breathing.

"That was amazing." He whispered, still trying to find his rhythm in breathing. Newt chuckled under him and patted his back.

"Yeah." Newt replied, "It was my first time to cum without being touched."

Thomas snapped his head back towards the blonde and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

Newt smiled at him fondly and ran his fingers through the brunette's hair. "You heard me."

"Not even with..."

"Nope."

Thomas tried to not grin smugly but what the hell.

Thomas woke up and everything was still dark. He looked around and saw that it was already 11 in the evening. He attempted to move but there was something heavy holding him down. He looked down and saw that Newt was sprawled on top of him and gently sleeping. After they cleaned up, they dressed back again and took a nap before dinner but, apparently, they missed their window.

He looked at the blonde sleeping on him and he can't really deny how Newt still looked stunning even with such low light. It makes Thomas' heart flutter and beam with happiness and all he truly wants is to be with this adorable puppy as long as he can. He dragged his arm, the one not trapped under Newt's body, and caressed Newt's face, earning a hum from Newt. The blonde started to awaken and he gave Thomas a lazy smile.

"Hey, Tommy." Newt whispered, looking like a happy puppy. Thomas barely even thought of the next words that came out of his mouth because all these feelings he had inside was too much to contain and control. He knew this was it. He loved Newt too much and they did just made love. He knew he wanted this. He wanted this for far too long.

"Be my boyfriend."

Newt snuggled closer into Thomas' chest and wrapped his arm towards the brunette's middle. "I already am." The blonde cooed, "Be mine?"

"Already yours, babe." Thomas whispered back, a hidden blush streaking across his face. He chuckled at how easy this part was in contradiction to what he always expected. Everything they've done was always difficult and there were so many barriers that made them second guess themselves but now, now it's really simple. Newt on his chest, smiling like an idiot at the fact that they are already, finally together. Officially. Thomas can't help but be delighted in so many ways that this angel was finally his and hopefully for many years to come.

"I love you, Tommy." Newt whispered, kneading his cheeks on Thomas' chest.

"I love you too, Newt." Thomas whispered back, pulling hims closer. "So much."

Thomas waited for this moment for almost everyday since he realized he had a crush on Newt. He imagined calling him his boyfriend and it always gives him this wonderful and satisfying feeling in his gut that screamed it was too good. It was what feels right for him. He always thought that it would be an emotional moment and now that it finally happened, it was just pure happiness that he felt. Nothing too surprising and he knew why. It's because it's just a label really. Sure it felt good that they were finally boyfriends and they finally have something concrete between them but what they did before, it was already something so special and he knew that Newt felt as strongly as he did, so really they were already there but they just hadn't really talked about it. Thomas loved him and Newt loved him back. It was what matters most.

He kissed Newt's hair as the decision of not eating dinner was getting to him and pried himself of Newt to get them some food or a snack.

"Where are you going?" Newt asked sleepily when Thomas managed to get off the bed.

"To get us some food." Thomas whispered, leaning back towards Newt and kissing his cheek again which earned him an appreciative hum from the blonde.

"Mmmm, but I'm not hungry." Newt croaked out, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck, "Come back."

Thomas really wanted to because of how adorable the blonde sounded and looked like this but he knew that they would regret it in the morning. "Ok, I'll get us some water." He said, maneuvering his head out of Newt's embrace.

"Tommy!" Newt whined, thrashing on the bed.

"I'll be gone for 2 minutes!" Thomas tried to keep the humorous laugh in his voice as he witness the blonde act like a child. It was endearing though and he looked cute.

Newt turned to his stomach and growled lowly before shooing Thomas away. Thomas smiled at his boyfriend (it feels so damn good) and walked out of the room. He stalked towards the kitchen to get two glasses of water but as he turned, he saw that there was already someone in front of the fridge.

"Sonya?" Thomas whispered, not trying to wake anyone else up. Sonya turned to him with a spoon inside her mouth and a tub of ice cream wrapped around her chest.

"Thomas?" Sonya said as he plucked the spoon put of her mouth, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-um," Thomas can suddenly feel all the heat from his body lift into the air. What was he gonna say? Was he suppose to tell tue truth? Nope, that would be too weird! Was he suppose to lie? No! He was trying to set an example of a good boyfriend here! What is he suppose to do?

Before he can really think of anything else, Sonya's eyes bulged out of her skull and her mouth was left hanging, "You slept together, haven't you?!" Sonya shouted, much too loudly for Thomas' comfort. He shushed the girl in front of him but she just waved him off.

"What happened? Who topped? Who bottomed? Was it good?" Sonya pried, a shit-eating grin on her face. He leaned against the counter as she grabbed a stool and sat up in from of him, placing her chin between her hands, ice cream forgotten.

"I'm not talking about it with you." He lamely provided, grinning when Sonya scoffed. He continued on and grabbed two glasses, filling both of them with water.

"C'mon!" Sonya pried, stomping her feet, "At least give me something!"

Thomas chuckled as he ignored the exasperated blonde and went towards the staircase, trying to drown out the calls Sonya made but, before he completely disappeared, he decided to just torture her for a little more.

"I asked him." Thomas whispered, winking before ascending. The look on Sonya's face was enough to make him almost laugh out loud.

"Ask him what?" Sonya screamed in a whisper, "Ask him what, Thomas?! Come back here, you piece of shit!"

Thomas just shook his head as he entered Newt's room again. When he finally placed the glasses of water on the table near the door, he noticed that Newt was sitting up on the bed.

"Hey," he said, approaching the blonde on the bed, "Are you okay?" When he finally sat down next to him, Newt looked up to him and he saw that the blonde had tears in his eyes. "Newt, are you okay? What happened?"

The blonde just gave him a soft smile and leaned in. The kiss was short, sweet and soft and Thomas wondered what could have happened in the 5 minutes he was gone. Newt pulled back and took Thomas' hands in his.

"I'm so happy, Tommy." Newt whispered, enough for Thomas to not almost hear. He scooted closer to the blonde still very much confused as to why Newt was acting this way.

"Then why are you crying?" Thomas asked, trying to stare at Newt's eyes again when the blonde looked their intertwined hands.

"Because we're finally here." Newt said in healthily chuckled, raising his head once again. This time, Newt was smiling. The same smile that made Thomas always second guess his own grin because it seems to always bring his to shame. "We're finally, truly together, Tommy."

Thomas just responded back with a smile and pulled the blonde in for a hug and held on for dear life because he knew if he ever let this one go, he'll never be able to live with himself.


	23. Epilogue

Thomas always hated christmas sweaters. It was itchy and to top it all off, it was ugly as hell. His mom made him this red and white sweater with a reindeer in the middle of the chest area and although he loved his mom to death, her skills in knitting seriously needed work because this is just plain awful.

"Ready, Tommy?" He heard a voice through the bathroom and he stood up from the bed, scratching his arms furiously.

"Yeah, babe." He irritably said, trying to catch the itch on his back. He groaned as it seems to be making fun of him and was laughing at his disarray. The thought of it made him so agitated that he ended up moving in a circle, trying to scratch the itch.

He suddenly stopped when he heard a giggling voice from behind him. He stopped and turned around to face the voice and then he saw Newt, laughing at him with his hair all messed up. "You look like a dog trying to catch it's bloody tail, Tommy." Newt amusingly said.

Thomas only really spluttered in response because what he had in front of him was far more distracting than the situation he is in. Newt looked incredibly cute in the sweater he was wearing. Don't get him wrong, the sweater was still ugly as hell and he'd prefer Newt without the sweater *wink wink* but he can't deny that the blonde did look huggable and ready for cuddles with the sweater on.

"Awe, thanks, Tommy." He shook his head as he heard Newt speak again and came closer. Newt was smirking at him and his eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You look cute, Newt." Thomas said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and brought him closer. Newt just snickered and went in for a kiss. Thomas kissed back immediately and melted in the blonde's arms around his neck.

"It's a good thing my parents allowed me to celebrate Christmas here." Newt whispered against Thomas' lips.

After sorting everything out about their official status as boyfriends, they realized that they would have to spend 2 weeks apart for the Christmas break and that was not really ideal so after convincing Newt's parents (that took almost 2 hours because they won't just budge), they packed their stuff and went to Thomas' hometown again.

"I know." Thomas whispered back as he stepped back and rested his forehead with Newt's, grasping the blonde's face. "At least Sonya agreed easily."

"She always liked the idea of us getting together." Newt chuckled, "I think she's more invested in us rather than her own relationship."

"Boys!" A faint voice called them from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!" Thomas looked at Newt, took his hand and went out the door.

After Ana and Chuck found out that Newt would be spending Christmas with them, they immediately made it their life mission to make this the best Christmas to he ever celebrated in this house. Thomas actually laughed when Ana even thought about making their celebration a British themed party.

When they reached the kitchen, the table was filled with food. The most obvious one was the big ass turkey that sat right at the center of the table. It was too extravagant, really, but his mom was just excited is all. His son just got a boyfriend and she's just celebrating.

The idea of Newt being his boyfriend has not really settle still. It was so surreal and he was afraid that it was too good to be true that it will get ahead of him and he'll somehow lose it but, right now, looking at the blonde brit that he loves so much, all he can feel was adoration and assurance. Newt constantly lets him know that he's here to stay and that he thinks and feels the same way Thomas feels for him, if not more.

"It looks delicious, Ana!" He heard from behind him and when he turned he saw that his mom also got Teresa to wear one of her sweaters. God, it was ugly.

Teresa's family actually planned to visit their relatives for Christmas but Teresa got delayed because of the traffic when driving back to their hometown so she was left behind. Her parent's called her all the time to say sorry but Teresa just chuckled at them and told them to have fun with their relatives and grandparents. She said it was okay because, then, she would have the pleasure of staying with the Edisons and Newt for Christmas.

"Thank you, Darling." Ana smiled at her, gesturing for all of them to sit down. Thomas took a seat beside Teresa, right in front of Newt, who was sitting beside Chuck. Ana was seated at the middle edge of the table. "You must all try the stuffing! Dig in everyone!"

The dinner table was filled with chatter, laughter, clinking of the utensils and the soft sounds of christmas carols from the speakers. Thomas, though, did not participate in the chattering. He was busy staring at the wonderful people around him, not just around this table but also the people who are spending christmas with their own families that are dear to his heart.

He saw his mom who he loved dearly and would do anything to keep that huge smile and heart of hers forever. He saw his brother who he loves so much that it would sometimes be too much that he would get too protective. He saw his best friend who he would do anything with, crazy or no, as long as they stick together, it's gonna be wonderful.

And last but, certainly not the least. He saw the person who he would fight for. The person who takes his breath away and makes his heart beat a little bit faster. The person who could be his completion and undoing at the same time. The person who he fell in love with. He would do anything for Newt. Everything to make sure that the blonde was okay and happy and he knows Newt would do the same for him too.

"You okay, Tommy?" Thomas shook his head as a hand was placed on his thigh and realized it was Newt's, "You seem awfully quiet. Are you feeling okay?"

Thomas looked at him and saw the concern on Newt's face and he can't help but smile, "Yeah. I'm perfect." Thomas whispered, intertwining their hands together and kissing Newt's knuckles.

They ate happily, sharing stories of various kinds to one another and creating happy memories that would stay with them for many years to come.

After the dinner, gifts were exchanged and everything was hilarious. Teresa found these ugly beanies that did not match the sweaters that they were wearing but apparently his mom thought it was a good idea to just wear them anyway because it was cute. Chuck had fun with his candies and chocolates, which he hesitantly shared with everyone.

"Thomas! Newt!" He can actually hear Gally's agitated voice even from afar.

"Wow. He can really shout, huh?" Newt amusingly provided while tying up Thomas' stubborn tie. Thomas was trying to fix his sleeves and worrying about his outfit because he had not exactly saw this coming and he had no time to prepare anything. Stupid finals.

Gally finally came up to them, out of breath and a camera hanging from his neck. "Where were you guys?"

"We're almost done! Just fixing minor details." Newt provided as he did a final loop and the tie was finally tamed. Newt patted his chest and smiled up at him. "My boyfriend's so handsome."

Thomas smiled and pulled Newt closer, "Oh yeah? How handsome?"

Newt chuckled and leaned in for a kiss when Gally pulled them apart again, "Okay, that's enough out of you two! I dealt with Teresa all by myself for 2 hours and I'm not going back in there without you two so save all that sexual energy for later and let's all celebrate the fact that Alby is about to graduate!" Gally basically dragged them towards the ceremony and sat them far away from each other, in between Teresa and Gally.

Alby was graduating today and they were here for support because Alby truly gave everything to the finals. He was stressed, sleep-deprived, and batshit worried. Thomas thought he was having a difficult time until he saw Alby walking towards him like a lifeless zombie.

The sound of graduation marching music filled the air and the graduates stood from their seats. The ceremony began with everyone cheering as they finally grasp the idea of them finally finishing the tertiary level of school and well on their way to the real world.

When Alby was called to receive his diploma, all of them cheered for him. Teresa, Gally, Newt and himself stood up to cheer him on. It was a great dayc really. After everyone got their diploma, the necessary throwing of the caps ensued and every one of the graduates had tears in their eyes. It was truly a great thing to witness.

"Alby!" He heard himself call as everyone dispersed to their respective families, Alby was one of them and in tow with him were his parents, both crying with happiness, "We're so proud of you, man!"

Thomas took him for a hug and Alby chuckled, patting his back, "Thanks, Thomas."

Everyone said their congratulations and took pictures with everyone. It was a really great day all in all but he was kind of sad that he won't be seeing Alby in the hallways and hanging out anymore for next school year.

"You ready for senior year, Tommy?" Newt whispered, his hand and head on Thomas' chest as he played with the blonde's hair.

"That's going to be easy, babe." He smugly said, making his boyfriend chuckle. It was still a weird, yet wonderful, thing to say. His boyfriend. They've been together for almost 4 months now and he couldn't be any happier. Newt was perfect. He was everything he dreamed of and more.

"Easy for you to say, mister smartass." Newt countered, resting his chin on Thomas' chest so that they were looking at each other's eyes, "I'm kind of nervous."

"Hey," Thomas whispered, intertwining their hands together and kissing Newt's nose, "We're gonna kickass next school year. We'll study real hard and focus. We'll help each other." Newt gave him a lazy smile and laid on his chest again. This was a normal occurrence now, how they sleep at Thomas' dorm room almost every night (doing the do or just sleeping, whatever is the mood for that night). It was just easy. It was natural. It felt fight.

"I hope so." Newt murmured, "I really want to graduate like Alby."

"You will. We all will." Thomas said, threading his hands through Newt's hair. "I love you."

"I love you." Newt whispered, kneading his cheek against Thomas' chest.

After moments of silence, Thomas felt Newt's steady breathing against his chest and he knew that the blonde was finally sleeping. He knew what they had have between the is something special and he just knows it's gonna last for a very long time, at least that's what's his planning because no matter what, he will always love Newt. He did not know why but somehow this blonde angel managed to capture his heart and turned him into this sappy and cheesy person and, honestly, he did not really care.

* * *

SO THIS IS IT!

I just want to say thank you for everyone that stood by with this fic! I know that the angst in this one was very unbearable at first and I'm really thankful that you guys stayed and kept on reading!

Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments you guys have given! It's very heartwarming!

I'm kind of still trying to make another series but the ideas just won't come to me. I hope I can settle it because I;m just so excited to start a new one. :((


End file.
